Sibling Bonds
by dennisud
Summary: After Shinji Finds out his connection to Rei, Another is there to help him. ...Asuka! Story Complete!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimers:**   
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc., are   
property of ADVision and Gainax. I only *wish* they were mine.   
Please try to be good to me, this is my first stab at an Evangelion "Only" Fic.   
This story is NOT final, there will be more revisions, so keep checking up on the chapters. 

**Sibling Bonds**

**Chapter 1: Reflections**

Shinji Ikari, Pilot of Evangelion Unit-01, a student attending Tokyo-03 Municipal Junior High school,   
working for his Father Gendo Ikari, at NERV, and overall lacking in self confidence,   
sometimes wallowing in self pity, was sitting on a hill overlooking a spectacular view   
of his adopted home Tokyo-03. 

He was contemplating the past weeks events starting with the coordinated effort to defeat the 10th Angel .   
He, and the other Two EVA pilots, Rei Ayanami, and Asuka Langley Sohryu had on their own   
planned out and executed an ingenious plan that ended with the death of the angel.   
It was the first time he felt a clear sense of gratification on the job he did.   
Normally he hated and loathed being an EVA pilot because of the truths of anyone associated with the EVAs   
were affected negatively, and that he was (through circumstances beyond his control) forced to pilot   
when all he wanted was to be as far away from the EVAs and his father as possible.   
But this wasn't what had bothered him all week, though it came a close second. 

He had in the back of his mind an image. A foggy unfocused and eerily ghostly image of his mother.   
Now normally having this type of image of a long dead parent would be understandable,   
but this wasn't a normal situation, and he wasn't a normal person .   
What had him frustrated at the image was that he had seen the same face this past week alive and well.   
Not foggy ... or unfocused, but as sharp as a straight line, and as warm as good cup of hot tea. 

He knew he had seen her face that past week but for the life of him he knew not where!   
He was racking his brain as he went over the week's activities when he felt a light touch on his sunlit shoulder.   
He quickly looked up startled by the action, and was relieved to see his friend (he hoped she was his friend,   
as quiet as she was it was hard to tell) Rei Ayanami, staring back with bright red, but impassive eyes. 

Her eyes, he could never get enough out of looking into those two crimson dots of mystery.   
As he composed himself, he instinctively put his hand on top of hers as it lay on his shoulder.   
A sudden bolt of emotion ran through him as he realized what he had done.   
He had his hand on his friends hand.   
Holding it! ['WOW'], was all he said to himself in is mind as they stayed still for what seemed like an eternity.   
It was really only about 10 seconds when Rei abruptly took her hand away bringing Shinji back to reality.   
As he shook his head to get his bearings she spoke! 

"Pilot Ikari, what are you doing here?" asked a calm but obviously curious Rei.   
"Well, Rei, if you must know I come here to think out my problems."   
Said a now calmer Shinji. After a slight pause he continues. " I also come here to reflect on what I've done with my life,   
and what I may do with it in the future. But, ... mostly I come here to relax and take in the view of the city as the night falls." 

He looks now beside him as Rei has sat down to contemplate what he had said.   
As she sat there thinking, Shinji was looking intently at her, her eyes, ... then her face!   
Then it started to dawn on him where he'd seen his mother's image!   
[ "It was Rei! She looks like my mom!, Except for the Color of her hair and her eyes   
she looks so much like her she could be her daughter! Why hadn't I seen it before!"]   
As this dawned on him he didn't hear Rei asking him a question, he quickly replied; "Sorry Rei , hmm,   
what did you just ask me?" (He had an "I'm Sorry" Look on his face, she didn't respond at all, just like her!) 

"I merely stated that I too come to this place to reflect on my life and on what has transpired in it."   
Rei then looked at Shinji waiting for a response. This caught Shinji flat-footed,   
Rei never shows any regard for anyone's input, but as Shinji has been observing, she seems to want his!   
Over the past few weeks since Asuka's arrival,   
Rei had been asking him more and more questions which would solicit an opinion from him.   
Since he had gotten to Tokyo-03, he had never seen her ask this type of question of anyone ... except his father. 

He also started to realize in his mind that during the week since the last Angel attack,   
she had cast her eye on him like never before. In class, during sync tests, even walking home from school.   
He caught her staring at him. While still having that emotionless mask on he noticed a slight look of ... concern.   
He started to realize that she was concerned about him.   
He acknowledged to himslef that since he met her there was an overwhelming feeling of familiarity, and concern for her   
and her well-being. 

Shinji finally continued the conversation."Well, even though I do seek solitude here when I can get away on my own,   
I wouldn't mind the company Rei, if you would?"   
What was he saying, even he didn't know as a fear of rejection was starting to crawl up his spine.   
He had some feelings for Rei, but he didn't know what type of feelings he had.   
So that was why he was feeling nervous. 

All that was concluded when Rei finally answered;   
"I do not see why we couldn't do this Ikari-kun. I would like the company as well."   
Shinji acknowledged her answer with a nod, and both stayed there quietly until the sun went down.   
Each reflecting on his and her own personal thoughts, but both seeking some form of companionship.   
Be it as silent as it was, it helped to calm each with a type of contentment neither had felt before.   
Each felt that they could trust the other. Though no sound was made for the rest of their time on that hill that day,   
each was helped in their thoughts by the other's presence. When night fell, each got up together said their good-byes. 

As Shinji made his way back to his home, he reflected on his discovery.   
Rei must be some how related to my mom in some way. I need to find out all I can about her past.   
He made plans that in the next few days, he would ask the help of two people who could shed some light on Rei's past.   
First he would ask Misato discreetly so as not to anger the Hurricane known as Asuka   
(He liked her, but he couldn't deal with that right now), and if that failed,   
he'd ask his friend Kensuke to use his amazing skills with a laptop and phone line and find out what he could.   
Above all Shinji now had a goal in mind, not only find out Rei's connection to his mother, but also what his feelings are for her. 

As he walked to his home, Rei was secretly following him and lost in her own thoughts about the Third Child.   
Her thoughts were equally as puzzling to her as Shinji's was to himself. How did she feel about him, and why?   
Why did she want to see him more, was it out of duty and loyalty to the Commander?   
"No", She answered herself, "it was... Different."   
The only two people who had acknowledged her and shown kindness and caring for her were Gendo Ikari, and his son.   
Though a more puzzling part came in the way they had shown that caring to her.   
She knew her destiny, so Gendo's caring was tied into that fact. But, why was Shinji's caring for her?   
He cared without any real reason or motive that she could fathom.   
She had caught him previously looking intently at her, not at her legs, or chest, or anything else ... but her eyes.   
Shinji was the only one to cause a blush to appear on her face, not even Gendo could do that!   
She also had a feeling about Shinji that she could not comprehend. She had to protect him.   
It was as if it was part of her being, to protect the boy from total destruction, and in the process, to protect those she cared about. 

She realized as Shinji entered his apartment building's entrance hallway, that she had to stay close to him,   
just like she knew he would do the same for her, not for any lustful or sexual urge,   
but more of a loving and caring feeling. She knew she just changed the possible climax to the war and to all she knew.   
She had to!   


Next in **Chapter #2: Reactions and Inquiries**   
Shinji begins his quest about Rei's past, as Asuka learns of it, she contemplates what she'll do next. Plus Kensuke's Detective work brings some unexpected results!   
Ok, All, tell me if I should pursue this and what do you think so far. So, Please Read & Review!!   



	2. Reactions and Inquires

**Disclaimers:**   
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc. are   
Property of ADVision and Gainax. I only *wish* they were mine.   
Please try to be good to me; this is my first stab at an Evangelion "Only" Fic.   
This story is NOT final, there will be more revisions, so keep checking up on the chapters. 

**Sibling Bonds**

**Chapter #2: Reactions and Inquiries**

Shinji begins his quest about Rei's past, as Asuka learns of it, she contemplates what she will do next. Moreover, Kensuke's Detective work and feelings brings some unexpected results! 

Kensuke was working hard on his laptop as he continued his search into Rei's past. Earlier Shinji had asked him to help him find any real information on Ayanamiís origins.   
Shinji had asked for his help during the lunch period in school. 

As is normal with the three stooges, they were talking about their favorite subjects Girls, Sports & many connecting areas all related to the EVA's & NERV.   
AS they chatted, Hikari & Asuka came upon the three boys & within 3 minutes an argument was in full swing between Touji & Asuka. Then something happened that stopped it in its tracks. A slap! However, it was not what most everyone there had usually expected! As everyone focused on the two individuals involved, the one who was the victim of the slap spoke:   
"What did I do to you Baka?" A thoroughly distraught Asuka was holding her reddened cheek as a frozen stiff Shinji stood there with an equally confused look as he lowered his hand, the hand that slapped his roommate with. 

A good 30 seconds elapsed with silence until Touji broke it. "Well Shin-man, I never guessed you had it in you!" he then sarcastically looked at a still stunned Asuka.   
It took only 1 second for her reaction to be felt by the over confident stooge, as Asuka lunged at him an proceeded to cut him open a new one. It took another two more minutes until both were separated. Kensuke who had observed the whole incident then asked the obvious question. "Why did you Hit Asuka, Shinji?" 

After a few moments of deep thought, Shinji answered; "First, …. I am sorry Asuka I just couldn't stand the way you were berating Rei! Now, as to why …. Well I have made up my mind that no one (He looked at each of his friends) will tell me what to do, nor bad mouth any of my friends, including they themselves." All were taken aback by Shinji's sudden backbone and just then the bell rang signaling the end of the lunch period. As the gang made their way back to class, Shinji grabbed Kensuke's arm & asked for his help in getting the information that Kensuke was now working on.   
  
  


As he worked on retrieving the data on Rei, Kensuke felt uneasy. He secretly had a crush on the Albino girl, & was a bit disheartened to know Shinji was asking for this information.   
"Bet he thinks that by getting the goods on Ayanami, he'll have a better chance with her.   
Oh, well, he is my friend, so I should be happy to help. But,…. I still don't like it. Why does he always get the best looking girls in class! When can I have that great a chance!"   
He sighed, then continued on. Putting his hentai thoughts away he dug into NERV's data and after a few hours had some interesting information for his friend.   
" Wow, this is interesting Shinji is going to have a coronary! Thought Kensuke as he downloaded the data on a disk & headed to his friends home.   


A few hours earlier: 

Rei Ayanami had for the most part sat in the shadows usually under a tree. Normally she sat away from all the other students and either read or stared off on a direction in which she didn't make eye contact with any of her fellow students. Today though was different. Usually she didn't react to her name being said in any of the conversations around her, but in this instance, her name was said loudly, and it was Shinji saying it. Though no outward sign was seen by any of her fellow students, the shouting match going on between the second and third child inwardly startled her. Though the argument started between Asuka and Touji, it soon included Shinji. In most previous arguments between Asuka and Shinji it was mostly a one sided affair with Asuka either berating Shinji, or she slapping him for whatever transgression she perceived him to have done.   
But, today was different, as the argument escalated, Asuka made a comment, which included a berating of Rei, and her attributes as a "Doll". Shinji, who normally would have backed down yelled and started naming all the shortcomings of the second child, which only aggravated the situation more. Finally when Asuka made a comment that to keep her position as Gendo Ikariís pet, she had done him a sexual favor, Shinji just snapped and slapped Asuka on the right cheek, which forced her down to the ground with a loud thump. Rei , if anyone was looking her way Gasped loudly as this happened!   
("Why did he defend me like that? I haven't favored him nor have I given any real indication that Asuka's comments distressed me in any way. Why did he do that?")   
As this thought ran through Rei's head, Shinji seemed to have lost whatever anger he had and offered to help Asuka up. She slapped his hand away, made various berating comments, but unlike any other time someone had harmed her, she just stomped off, with her friend Hikari following. Rei thought; "Iíll have to talk to Shinji-Kun about this".   
As the crowd of students dispersed, Rei made her way back to class with the intent to talk to the third child after this afternoon's sync tests. 

Asuka was fuming No, she was livid, no she was mad as hell, and she knew whom she was going to take that anger out on. Which ever of the children showed up first, whether the first or third child she would run into first, she would clobber and stomp on until she was satisfied she had doled out enough punishment to them. Oh, was she angry, not only had Shinji put his big fat nose in the argument between her & Touji, he had the gal, the audacity, the backbone ……, What?!?! He finally showed some backbone towards her.   
This thought calmed the fiery German-American Redhead. "He finally is starting to stand up to me, though I wish it wouldn't hurt so much." Asuka thought as she held an ice pack to her red cheek. A she made her way home from Hickariís and kept on thinking child and his sudden courage under fire. 

She remembered the times that Shinji had shown this side of him. This was the time that Asuka had admired him . His risking of him and his EVAís safety when she had defeated the 8th angel. She remembered his happy face at seeing her safe & then his calm as he was verbally dressed down by Misato, then his father, never changing his demeanor, which got her attention.   
Next came the ninth angel in whom all three pilots coordinated an attack together, and when the angel was destroyed, Shinji saved Asuka and Unit-02 when she fell down the ventilation shaft. Again seeing the courage within the wimp exterior, she had to see more of that Shinji! 

Later as she was laying in her bed she heard one of her roommates enter through the front door. She was hoping it was Shinji. Well, as she entered the living room she indeed saw her male room mate, right next to one of the other stooges. She immediately put her false front up and started berating both boys. Then as the heat started to rise, she saw that it was escalating to another showdown with Shinji. She abruptly stopped, turned around, away from her angry roommate, walked to her room, and shut her door.   
"Why did I just do that?" though a perplexed Asuka.   
"Why did she just do that" though two thoroughly confused boys as well.   
Shinji asked: "Listen Kensuke, We'll talk later, I need to find out what's up with her, OK?"   
Hey shin-man, do you want me to check on Asuka's background too, you know since I am already doing that with Ayanamiís?" Asked a concerned Kensuke.   
"You know what, yeah, I think it would at least help me deal with her better. Thanks Kensuke!" thanked a grateful Shinji.   
"Ok, Man. See you later and I wish you luck with the Red Devil. In addition, Kensuke left the apartment to two thoroughly confused roommates. 

Outside A small hooded figure observed Kensuke Aida leaving Shinji's Building. As she removed her hood, she kept an eye on the lone apartment with its lights on. After several minutes she then turned and headed towards her own apartment. "Why has Shinji asked His friend Aida to check on my background? " wondered Rei.   
Earlier she had checked on a weekly report which observed whom had gotten access to personnel records. By Luck, or divine intervention, Rei came upon a set of records made from one of the other Magi Computers; she followed the electronic trail until it came back to Tokyo-O3. She knew through observation that Kensuke had the skill to do this, and she finally found the source being the computer server at the junior high. "It was obvious to me that Kensuke was doing this for Shinji. Why would he want to know my origins"?   
As Rei Ayanami walked home, this sudden realization gave her a mix of new emotions, each quite opposite of the other. One being a warm feeling that Shinji would want to know her better, but also a strong feeling of fear. Fear of her unnatural origins, but a fear of the commander's reaction to his and his friends digging into her past. She now knew she had to talk to him before he got himself killed. But,…. What would she be concerned for him? She did not know now, but she wanted too soon!   


Next, What will Rei talk to Shinji about, how does Shinji deal with Asuka now. Finally, the Pilots deal with the next angel attack, & what happens next changes many things! 


	3. Friends and Feelings

**Disclaimers:**   
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc. are   
Property of ADVision and Gainax. I only *wish* they were mine.   
Please try to be good to me; this is my first stab at an Evangelion "Only" Fic.   
This story is NOT final, there will be more revisions, so keep checking up on the chapters. 

**Authors Comments:**   
Well it seems I have gotten some attention on this Fic. Well, for those who are enjoying this story, thanks for the comments, positive , and negative. I never said I was a "real writer" so my grammar does leave a lot to be desired. But, I love to read good stories and hopefully tell good ones too. To answer several questions , read this chapter, & most will be answered.   
Thanks again & please Read & Review! Please, as with all fan fiction the characters will do something's OOC as they develop, so as the story continues please keep this in mind! I now have an editor, so this should story should read better. 

**Sibling Bonds**

**Chapter #3: Friends and Feelings**

What will Rei talk to Shinji about, and how does Shinji deal with Asuka now. Finally, the Pilots deal with the next angel attack & what happens next changes many things! 

**That Night**

Kensuke was rudely awakened by a thunderous pounding at his front door.   
It had been a few hours since he had left Shinji with an angry Asuka at his or her apartment, now someone was pounding on his door. His dad was as usual pulling an all-nighter at NERV, while he had gotten only a few hours sleep.   
As he headed for his front door, a terrifying thought occurred to him, "What if its NERV agents coming to silence him?" He hesitated then continued to the door. When He opened the door, a young women in a standard NERV uniform was staring back at him, with a stern look on her face!   
"Are you Kensuke Aida?" She asked. "Yes" he answered Maya, and somewhat annoyed continued, "And what do you want with me at such an ungodly hour Mam?"   
She answered; "Well for starters why did you try to hack into the Magi Computers, and did you think you wouldn't be detected by us?"   
Kensuke stood there frozen in shock and fright, as the woman's comments sunk in.   
He nervously put his hand on the back of his head and asked,   
"Well, wwwwhat's going tototo happen to mmmme?" He stammered, knowing the fate of those that crossed NERV's path.   
She responded, "Well for one we need to sit down and talk!" as Maya Ibuki entered the house passing him by. A few seconds later, he closed the door and followed!   
  


Shinji was viewing the disks Kensuke had brought him & to say that he was surprise was a huge understatement. He had started to view Asuka's data first because he was more nervous about what Rei's would have on it. After a few minutes, he had a sinking yet familiar feeling. "She went through what I went through, only worse."   
As the realization hit Shinji of what happened to Asuka and her mother, some memories deeply locked away surfaced, which brought him nightmarish visions of his mother's demise as he watched. "Mother!" he yelled out, "Oh, God!" He slumped down from his chair where his computer was and slowly wept for a few minutes reliving that horrible tragedy.   
Seeing his mother enter the plug and a few minutes later as he was at an observation station with his father seeing on the monitors his mother suddenly disappear as he, his father, and the others there watched. He saw his father run to the EVA and opening the plug seeing his father yell and cry as he realized what had happened to his mother. Then he being rushed out of the complex and within 1 day is sent away from his father and the trauma he had witnessed, he then relived the events again, and he started wailing.   
After a few minutes Asuka heard the loud crying and went to investigate. As she ease dropped at Shinji's door, she heard him say "Mother!" aloud which froze her on the spot. "He's having nightmares about his mother... like me!" However, he is awake, is he hallucinating? 

Now Asuka Langley Soryu was of all things proud, and strong, but she knew that was a cover for the reality of her true self. As she observed Shinji's wailing she started to remember those thoughts she fought hard to forget. "Damn you Shinji, I don't want to remember this!" thought a more upset Asuka. Of all the things they could have in common, having that was just too much for her. She rushed in not thinking or acting like she normally would and before he had a chance to react, she drew him up to her and tightly hugged him, his head on her shoulder. Not knowing he was aware of her, she shushed him and tried to comfort him. "Oh god what he's/she's going through, I can understand!" They both thought. Maybe a result of their earlier synchronizing while training to defeat the seventh angel. He returned the hug and they sat there crying and holding each other for what seemed forever, but in reality was about 20 minutes. 

Eventually they calmed down and they slowly let go of each other, though both held each other's hand, a blush found on both children's faces. Shinji smiled at Asuka, but he knew that he had to fess up to the information on Asuka's background. He knew he had his own information plus what Kensuke had gotten as he searched for the girls information, so he led her to his desk and pulled up his own data. As he scrolled down the information Asuka's eyes grew wide with a sense of understanding. As she read the report on the third child, she started to understand how he had lacked self-confidence and was always avoiding conflict and pain. She finally understood that Baka Shinji had similar problems as her own. She then looked up at him and smiled to show him with a look of sympathy, not pity was evident on both their faces. Then with a sigh, Shinji pulled up her information. What was he doing, even he didn't know her reaction as a fear of rejection was starting to crawl up his backbone. Shinji braced for the slap he knew would come as he saw her starting to read his laptop's screen. But, after a minute with his eyes shut and no pain evident on his face he slowly opened his eyes and saw a smiling and crying face of his beautiful roommate & friend. She cupped his face and looked at him as if she could see into his soul, this made him shutter.   
She did not say a word at first, just stood up went to the door, shut it, and then shut the lights off. She then sat next to Shinji who was still seen as the lights from his window filtered through the darkened bedroom. Shinji by now was sitting on his bed perplexed with Asuka's actions. She then put her hand on his chest pushing him down onto the bed then she laid next to him, put an arm around his waist, gave him a tight hug and curled up with her head on his chest. She then finally spoke.   
"Shinji, can I sleep here tonight, I don't want to be alone, and I have a feeling you don't either." she said with a sincere tone in her voice. There was something new in her tone, an honesty in it convinced him. "It's Ok, (he paused, then continued) I would not mind the company, Asuka" they adjusted themselves to sleep for the night. As they laid in each other's arms, they talked.   
"Shinji, I never knew your mother died in your EVA. I know how that feels like."   
I don't mind Asuka, I..." She interrupted him." I'm ssorry for how I've treated you." Asuka stated this with deep feeling and sorrow. For the first time in her life, she held her tremendous pride in check.   
"I know that was hard for you swallowing your pride." He said. "It's just as hard for me to talk about it as well." He hugged her reassuringly. "I want you to know that if you have anything to talk about , you know about our Moms, you can talk to me, OK?"   
After a few moments to collect her thoughts, she answered. " Well, I will definitely keep that in mind My Baka Shinji!" She kissed him on the cheek, and even in the dark she felt the heat of his blush. 

After a few more minutes, she spoke up again startling a sleepy Shinji.   
"Hey, Baka,!" "Yeah, Asuka, What is it?" tightening his hug causing her to blush again.   
"What do we do now?"   
"About what?" Asked a groggy & confused third child. "This, (kissing him again, this time lightly on the lips) ...US!"   
"Oh, (After a few moments of clearing his head) well I see us as very close friends, who pilot EVAs and sometimes sleep together" He got a playful bop on the head from a miffed Asuka. "Be serious Baka, tell me what you think of us now!"   
He answered her in a most direct way he hugged her tightly again, then his lips met hers in a long and passionate kiss. As he laid his head back on his pillow, Asuka held her head at the spot where they kissed just above his chest. She slowly laid back on his chest with a joyous smile and finally said, "Well then My Baka, that would make us official, boy and girl friend doesn't it. Shinji answered by snoring lightly! Asuka let out a quick chuckle and slowly drifted to sleep in his arms. That night they slept peacefully for the first time in months!   
  


Rei, couldn't sleep. she knew that things were about to change. Not just that more angels were on the way, but in her relationships with the other, two pilots. As she gazed out over Tokyo-3 she felt a slight quivering in her chest. She knew it was a feeling, but didn't know how to interpret it, since it was the first time she had felt it. "something is happening to Ikari-kun, something pleasant." Then after a pause, "How did I know that?"   
She stared out at the direction of Misato's apartment , and made a mental note to speak to Ikari-kun after the Harmonics test tomorrow. She then got up and headed towards her tiny apartment to try to get some rest. She had not had a good night's sleep ever since Shinji, and her had started to share the sunset's on that hill overlooking Tokyo-3 over a week ago. She hoped that would continue. However, she also hoped to be able to talk to him about all these emotions that she started to have. "I'll have to Talk to Dr. Akagi to check my dosage on my medications, maybe that is the cause, or as I am a "Teenager" my hormone levels are starting to affect this change." Then Rei thought some more and changed her mind. "I want to experience these emotions. Well, tomorrow I will find out" As she made it to her apartment.   


For over an hour Dr. Maya Ibuki was questioning a sleepy Kensuke Aida about the reasons behind his attempted hacking into NERV'S Magi Computers. As he explained Shinji's need to find out first about Rei, then Asuka, Maya finally started to comprehend why not only Shinji wanted, but also whether she should allow it. She had certain knowledge of the Projects, which involved Ritsuko, Rei, and the Commander. She even knew the connection between Rei and Yui Ikari, what she was debating about was should Shinji know at least that he was related to Rei, though not in the way he would have thought. She had redirected Kensuke's outings to the Magi Computers, and at first fed him limited information, but now that she had information on Rei, and a more complete set of information on Asuka. Now she had to make a decision to allow enough information on Rei to hopefully satisfy Shinji, while not getting herself or Kensuke killed.   
"OK, I'll send you the information you wanted, but you are not to hack into the Magi, again, or so help me I'll make sure you are thrown into a cold deep damp room full of roaches & rats, got me Kensuke?" bellowed an irate Maya!   
Kensuke nodded yes as he was doing throughout the late evening, now early morning. As he answered her questions he slowly started to look at Maya differently. Oh sure she was in her 20's and was already a top scientist, assistant to the Great Dr. Akagi, but she was young, and It seems that Kensuke Aida had found a new focus for his attention, away from Rei, and Misato ( Well not Misato really just different). Maya Ibuki! As hentai thoughts floated in Kensuke's head about Misato, he was jolted into reality by Maya. "She's so cute when she's angry, WOW!" thought a now enamored Kensuke. Maya for her part had admired Kensuke's ingenuity, but nothing more than that.   
As she left the Aida home she started to check on how to deal with this and gathered her thoughts for the coming day, as she knew she had to make some tough decisions soon on Kensuke Shinji, & Rei. 

Next, **Chapter #4: An Encounter with Truth**   
What will the change in The pilot's relationship lead to? Will Rei react to this, or will she not? Well see soon Kiddies! 


	4. An Encounter with Truth

**Disclaimers:**   
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc. are   
Property of ADVision and Gainax. I only *wish* they were mine.   
Please try to be good to me; this is my first stab at an Evangelion "Only" Fic.   
If you have read this whole fic, I do state now he is a Waffy fic, with a bit of action as well!   
This story is NOT final, there will be more revisions, so keep checking up on the chapters. 

**Authors Comments:**   
Well it seems I have gotten some attention on this Fic. Well, for those who are enjoying this story, thanks for the comments, positive , and negative. I never said I was a "real writer" so my grammar does leave a lot to be desired. But, I love to read good stories and hopefully tell good ones too. To answer several questions , read this chapter, & most will be answered.   
Thanks again & please Read & Review! Please, as with all fan fiction the characters will do something's OOC as they develop, so as the story continues please keep this in mind! I now have an editor, so this should story should read better.   


**Sibling Bonds**

**Chapter #4: An Encounter with Truth**

**Author's Notes:** As I started to write this chapter, a change of title was in order. I hope you like this chapter, read on. I also changed the format a bit to make it more readable, If you like it please let me know!   
  


As the morning sun shown through a part in the curtains, it landed squarely on a closed eye. As that eye twitched and was forced open by the light hitting it's eyelid, a quiet sigh was heard with in the confines of the room. Shinji Ikari, was stirring awake again. 

As reality started to flow into his mind, the nights dreams slowly filtered away he felt a weight on his side, pinning his right arm. At first he wasn't pleased that he would have to wake it up, but then he looks towards the that arm and saw a sea of red hair. Instantly, he recognized the hair belonging to his fiery roommate and now, new girlfriend Asuka Langley Sohryu. 

He then remembers the faint and distant dream he had just before he awoke. It was of him and her walking down a quiet and festively adorned street, hand in hand, with rings in each of their fourth right hand fingers. Both were smiling and happy. 

As he looked back at his dream his love stirred and slowly opened her deep blue eyes. As their eyes locked on each other, they shared a quiet moment of love and contentment between them. This was broken by Asuka moving up to Shinji with and shared a long and passionate kiss. After a few second of stiffness from Shinji he melted into the kiss and returned it to a surprised Asuka. After they came up for breath a minute later they each had goofy grins on their faces and settled down onto the bed in a tight embrace. As she hugged him tightly, Asuka said "I really don't want to get up My Baka Shinji." which was what Shinji was thinking as well. And they settled down to go back to sleep, when the piercing and warbled voice of their Guardian, Misato called them to get up and get ready for school. Two loud and clear groans were heard. Luckily for the pilots, Misato was exiting the bathroom after a quick shower not paying attention that the groans came from only one bedroom! 

After two dirty looks were given at the closed door of their guardian's room, Auska made for the bathroom while Shinji headed for the kitchen to make breakfast for his room mates, as well as the pilot's lunches. After Asuka finished her bath and got ready for school in her room, she started thinking of the previous night's events and how the changed relationship with Shinji would be handled outside of the apartment. ["How do we act with our friends now?"] She had to find a way where they could introduced their being a couple while hopefully avoiding the stooges, and other classmates teasing of her and Shinji. ["God, It's going to take me some time to not berate him in public."] . She knew that he would accept her criticism in private (as he had explained in last night's talk that they had). However, changing her habit of calling him baka, stupid, dumkopf, and other names were going to be difficult. However, Shinji told her he would understand. 

{FLASHBACK}   
"No, I have to stop calling you that in public because I want all of those Baka's to know that your mine, and I'm yours!" This blew Shinji's mind. Nevertheless, after retrieving his jaw from the floor he gave her a kind smile and hugged her.   
{END FLASHBACK} 

She cleared her mind of her thoughts knowing that she and Shinji would figure something out as they walked to school.   
Shinji was having his own thoughts as he finished fixing Breakfast and lunch . He headed to the bathroom for his shower where he did a lot of thinking. As he washed, he was thinking of his changed status. ["I'm part of a couple!. Wow, who could have seen this coming, especially insecure me, and The Great Asuka Langley Sohryu is my girlfriend!"] After glowing in the fact of his new found relationship, he remembered his original mission, "Who was Rei ? Was he related to her? If so how?" He needed to find out from the source, Rei herself.   
Shinji finally determined to talk to her after the Harmonics test today, and even Auska might help, after he had explained to her why! ["God, I hope she can understand, I have to know if she's ,,she's,,,,, who what ever she is I need to know!"]   
After his bath, he dressed, ate and after yelling a good-bye to a sleepy & groggy Misato, headed to school, with his now girlfriend & room mate Asuka. 

Rei was also making her way toward Tokyo-3 Junior High school. Although she had her normal emotionless look, she had many things on her mind. Upper most in her thoughts was wanting to talk to Shinji. She had to have the answers to her questions just as much as Shinji wanted. She as usual, was first in the classroom, and sat staring off, out the classroom's window, waiting for her fellow pilots. ["Why do I want to talk to Ikari-kun About this, why not the commander?"], she thought. Then she realized that he would be going through similar emotions as she would. ["He is an adolescent, and he has treated me with kindness without asking for anything in return. I will ask him after the Harmonics tests then."] She thought as several students came in, with Rei never acknowledging them.   


Shinji and Asuka made their way towards their school holding hands. Shinji was thinking of a way to ask Auska for her help with Rei. He knew Asuka was ambivalent about the first child, but he knew he would need to have her help, rather than having her mad at him for not telling her in the first place. He knew his volatile girlfriend could blow up on him now, but he would rather get it over with now, and not risk his newfound love for her.   
"Asuka-chan, (Looking lovingly at her eyes) I'd like to ask you a favor?" Shinji asked.   
"Yes, my Baka-kun, what do you want my love (I really am beginning to enjoy this!)."   
Well, I have a problem involving Rei Ayanami." At this Asuka, stopped walking and also stopped Shinji since they were holding hands, "What about Rei, Shinji?" now with a hint of concern more for what Shinji was about to say, rather than what she felt about Rei.   
"Well, I think that Rei has some connection to… my mother!" stated a nervous Shinji!   
"Ok, I'll bite, what about Rei, and your Mom." Asuka asked nervously, (quietly remembering fleeting glimpses of her deceased mother).   
"Well, it's better that I show you Auska-chan", and Shinji pulled out his laptop. Within a few minutes as they continued to school, he had used Kensuke's Morphing program to show the similarities in features with first Rei, and his Mother Yui, then Rei and himself.   
Asuka was shocked, not only because the pictures did seem to prove some connection between Rei and Yui, but with Shinji and Rei, they could be brother and sister to her observation at least. Then she also thought how the way Shinji had shown initiative, which he was not known to have much of, in trying to find this information, at least before the tenth Angel Attack.   
"OK, lover, I'll help you with Rei, but you need to help me with a little plan I've been thinking about that would kill two birds with one stone." After Shinji warily agreed, they continued on and as they made their way to school she explained her plan to him. His face got a more worried look at each step they took, and each word she spoke. "Are you sure, I don't know if they like each other?" Just follow my lead and I promise to continue what we started yesterday, tonight!" She winked and kissed him!   
He felt wobbly, as his legs seem to turn to jelly, but realization overcame him, as she yanked him down the street towards their school.   


Kensuke woke up with a start and his father's bayonet in his hands. After last night's, visit by the lovely Dr. Ibuki, he was nervous about Section 2 agents bursting in and taking him away. But, then he remembered that she hinted at least he interpreted it as such, that he was safe for now. "So, What to do about the good Doctor?" He came up with a good plan, (at least he thought so), he used his hacking skills and before he left for school, candies and flowers were headed for a certain Doctor, and that was just the first of many from an enamored Kensuke Aida. 

Just before they turned the corner to the school they attended, Asuka stopped Shinji who were holding hands, and quickly went over her plan. Shinji shook his head yes, and with that, Asuka leaned in and gave him another long & passionate kiss (Their first real passionate one at least) with each holding the other tightly. After separating & recovering from it (It took at least a minute more) , they made their way to the school.   
As they entered their class populated by about half the class, they started their plan. 

"Well, Baka you could have walked a lot faster to school, we could have been late" started Asuka. 

"I'm sorry." came the standard Shinji comment. 

"Well you should be you bumbling Baka!" Asuka said to that answer. 

This went on through the time that the Sensei came into class. Their friends, Kensuke, Touji, & Hikari seem not to notice a change between the two pilots, but the first child, who most assumed wouldn't have noticed anything had noticed the way both were speaking with each other. The usual edge to their comments to each other was gone. Though she didn't directly see them, as she was facing the classroom windows, she saw their reflections on them as they spoke and noted changes in their speech inflections. ["There is a change between them. I will ask Shinji of this later" ] thought a internally confused Rei. Others never saw this due to her emotionless expression. 

At lunchtime, down in the courtyard, Asuka was sitting next to Hikari and several other girls as the three stooges sat opposite to the girls. Most of the questions the boys had for Shinji had been about Misato. Shinji knew Asuka's plan would now work because he saw the boys had no clue of what would be happening. Asuka for her part, kept her facade up as the girls she was sitting with gossiped mostly about boys and who liked whom? Rei, who sat alone and away from the rest was observing the area sensing that something was about to happen. As she observed Asuka turned up a brow, as Shinji nodded. Within 5 seconds Asuka yelled at Shinji they he had forgot a dessert in her lunch, Shinji responded that she was blind, or just losing her senses. Both groups they were sitting with reacted with surprise and laughter.   
"The married couple are fighting again" stated Touji loudly, as both of the pilots continued to comment negatively and slowly got up and walked towards each other. 

Then as they were a foot away from each other Shinji made his key comment. 

"You don't hear Touji complain of Hikari's meals she prepares for him do you?"   
At Shinji's comment, both Touji and Hikari blush beat red, trying to hide from everyone as much a possible. 

"Well, at least she knows how to cook a great meal" Answered Asuka.   
All of the girls look at Hikari, the boys at Touji! Both now trying to hide behind a nearby tree, then meeting each other face to face, both slip and fall. Several of their classmates then laugh. 

"So, how would I know that you liked my meal?" Said Shinji as he crossed his arms. 

"Well, I'd do what she'd want to do!" stated Asuka.   
She looked around and winked at her best friend, then turned back at her love. 

"And what would that be?" Asked Shinji dropping his arms and looking very lovingly at her, she returned the look. Rei sensed this as she kept her gaze at the two pilots. 

"THIS"! 

They both hugged each other and kiss passionately in front of all of the school.   
After a minute they broke the kiss, smiling ear to ear at each other. Then, they started looking around still in each other arms. Each looked to their friends first.   
Hikari was frozen with a hugely surprised look. Her lunch, which was in her hands, now laid the ground, near the tree she was standing next to. 

Shinji spied his two friends and saw two jaws making holes on the ground where they were laying. Finally he spied Rei, who had a slightly quizzed look to her, but kept her cool mask on . The couple then looked back at each other satisfied with the effect they had wrought. And with a final kiss on the lips, they turned to leave for the Harmonics test. 

What surprised them was that Rei had their belongings at the entrance to the school.   
"Here are your belongings, we must hurry to NERV for the Harmonics tests."   
Rei then left the new couple bewildered, until a slight smirk was seen. 

"You know, Rei seems to have known we were planning something." Stated Shinji. 

"That's the first time I've seem her react to anything." Said Asuka to Shinji. 

"I do believe you're right, I'll see if I can get more from her after the testing today." 

"all right, but be careful, we know she's still your fathers pet!" warned Asuka. 

"I know, but she's shown me that she seems to want to listen to me, but, I'll be careful!   
OK?, Asuka-chan?" 

"OK, my Baka, just remember to be home to make my dinner tonight." 

"And if I make a great dinner, what do I get?" (asked a now curious Shinji, as they were following Rei,)   
"Well, let me answer that by asking Do you like strawberry, or grape lip gloss?" asked Asuka while licking her lips!   
"Haa, Hmm, Hooo. Wellll, mmmmm, Grape!" he stuttered as they both then laughed with a confused Rei looking at them before continuing to NERV. 

In the **next, chapter #5 A Date with Destiny**,   
The Harmonics test, the 11th Angel, and an important conversation!Be ready for action and romance..   
  
  
  
  
  



	5. A Date with Destiny

**Disclaimers:**   
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc. are   
Property of ADVision and Gainax. I only *wish* they were mine.   
Please try to be good to me; this is my first stab at an Evangelion "Only" Fic.   
If you have read this whole fic, I do state now he is a Waffy fic, with a bit of action as well!   
This story is NOT final, there will be more revisions, so keep checking up on the chapters. 

**Authors Comments:**   
Well it seems I have gotten some attention on this Fic. Well, for those who are enjoying this story, thanks for the comments, positive , and negative. I never said I was a "real writer" so my grammar does leave a lot to be desired. But, I love to read good stories and hopefully tell good ones too. To answer several questions , read this chapter, & most will be answered.   
Thanks again & please Read & Review! Please, as with all fan fiction the characters will do something's OOC as they develop, so as the story continues please keep this in mind! I now have an editor, so this should story should read better.   


**Sibling Bonds**

**Chapter#5: A Date with Destiny**   


When the test started everything was going as good as any previous Harmonics test other that if you take into account that this test was done in the nude much to the pilots discomfort as loudly stated by one angry Asuka Langley Sohryu.   
"I can't believe this is necessary, especially since you've got those cameras trained on us now" stated a very irate Asuka.   
The other pilots weren't far from her stated feelings. But as always Rei Ayanami kept her feelings well hidden in her emotionless mask. Shinji on the other hand was showing his displeasure at his and the others predicament with various grimaces as they sat in their birthday suits. though not as vocal as his girlfriend, he did protest a little as they finally got into the simulation plugs and were loaded into the simulation bodies. Then all hell broke loose. First all 3 pilots complained of feeling odd, not feeling as normal. Then an alarm sounded. A dilemma between the Magi computer developed, then the 87th protein wall broke down and that's what the microscopic angel needed. Then the simulation EVA went berserk. Rei yelled and screamed with pain. The Angel has invaded the simulation chamber. Ritsuko then triggered the simulation plugs to eject and the pilots found themselves floating in an adjacent lake.   
As the angel was being fought by Ritsuko, and the other Techs. As they contained and eventually killed the Angel who was a group of Nannites, microscopic cells that acted as one. 

As the Angel was defeated at the NERV Geofront headquarters, the three pilots were floating and Asuka angry with the fact that she was naked in her plug, when Rei yelled out.   
"I am not breathing well, I believe my plug is sinking, the LCL seems to be leacking out of the plug!." Though still monotone her voice did convet=y her concern for her plight. 

"Rei, can you get out by yourself or do you need help?" Asked a now anxious Shinji. 

"I can't budge the escape hatch, I do need help!" Answered Rei, now with a nervous tone in her voice. 

"Shinji were naked, do you know how embarrassing it would be if we're out on the lake like that, someone could see us?" Stated an irritated Asuka. 

"Asuka, Rei could drown, if the LCL is leaking out & water is rushing in she will drown! I'm going to help her!" 

"You don't do anything dangerous with out me Shinji-kun, hear me!" And Asuka blew her escape hatch, dove into the lake and headed for Rei's plug.   
Shinji was doing the same on the opposite side of Rei's Plug. As they got to the plug the noticed that it indeed was sinking. Shinji was yanking at the Rei's hatch, which was hard being that without the plug suit, he had to grip with his hands and feet, in seconds Asuka was next to him helping him try to open the plug that trapped Rei. While neither forgot why they were there, both tried their hardest not to see important parts of each others bodies. When the hatch finally opened they looked up to each others faces with each being as red as Asuka's plug suit. Asuka jumped into the water and headed towards her simulation plug and crawled in as Shinji pulled Rei out of her plug just as it left the surface. They both headed for Shinji's simulation plug and as Rei crawled in, Shinji dove under the Lake's surface to check on his plug's float ability, but more to not see his friend's naked body.   
Asuka noticed this and silently thanked her boyfriend for being so chivalrous. Shinji stayed in the water, outside his simulation plug.   
As the rescue boats arrived about Ten minutes later, the pilots now covered by blankets were brought back to NERV's infirmary.   
As they were examined by the doctors there Shinji was thinking of what he was going to ask Rei, Rei was thinking the same thing, and Asuka was happy that they all made it out alive. 

Later after they got dressed they were called into a conference room By Misato and Ritsuko and told of the eleventh angel attack, the fact that it was Not to be discussed, actually they were told to forget it ever happened! After they agreed to this, Maya Ibuki then came in and asked to talk to the pilots privately. After the two older women left Maya spoke.   
"I know what Kensuke did!" two of the three pilots reacted to this while Ayanami was her usually emotionless self." So, I want to meet with you three outside of NERV." Maya knew she was taking a risk, especially with Rei, but she needed to talk to them away from prying eyes and cameras in NERV. What surprised all of the was who suggested meeting on the hill overlooking the city. All looked at Rei, who had suggested. "Ikari-kun & I meet there regularly and it is a quiet and secluded place." stated Rei.   
"How long have you been meeting Shinji there, Rei?" asked a concerned Asuka, who then looked at Shinji who stared back nervously.   
"One week, since the tenth angel attack, we sit and reflect on the day's events".   
"Is that all you do there wondergirl?" asked a now aggravated Asuka making a note to talk to her boyfriend of these meetings!   
"Yes, we watch the sunset and witness the lights come on in Tokyo-03. It makes it easier to think through our problems." answered Rei calmly.   
"Asuka-chan, I would have told you about this, but I wasn't close to you then" Shinji suddenly stated, as he was becoming aware of his girlfriends growing anger. He looked at her eye to eye, and took her hand, she then visibly calmed down and nodded yes to her love. "Ok, but I want to come from now on!" She stated this to him directly, he nodded yes.   
Rei for her part did not outwardly react, but she was apprehensive about having the volatile second child there.   
Maya calmed all of them by saying that they would all meet there at 6p.m. "Ok, then I'll make a picnic dinner then since I promised Shinji I would make dinner tonight." The three other people there stared at the second child with their eyes three times their size (Well Rei's was only a little bigger). OK, then I'll get going to my post, see you three there." Maya left, though a big surprise will greet her at the Pritnow box when she gets there.   
"I thought Iwas going to make dinner, Asuka-chan?"   
Well, be it that you have the luck to be my boyfriend and that I am nice eough to cook for you. Just remember, this isn't going to be a regular ocorrance, right My Baka?"   
"Yes my love!" replyed Shinji. Asuka then smiled. 

Asuka Shinji, and Rei were left in the conference room, when Asuka asked a question.   
"Well, Aren't you going to ask Rei those questions?" Shinji went into wimp mode again "Wwhaaat?"   
"Aren't you going to ask me those questions now Ikari-kun?" asked a calm Rei   
Shinji looked from one girl to another, then he finally answered;   
Well, why don't I walk you home, Rei, and well ask our questions on the way, then we can head for the hill and meet Asuka and Dr. Ibuki there, Ok?". He nervously looked at Asuka, Who nodded yes, and then before Rei had a chance to answer, She grabbed Shinji and laid a long and passionate kiss on the third child. She left with a broad smile on her face and commented to Rei, "Remember who his girlfriend is Wondergirl!" as she left.   
Rei turned back around toward's a starry eyed Shinji. She simply picked up her and Shinji's briefcase, then grabbed Shinji by the arm, led him out of the conference room ,and out of the Geofront. 

As they walked Shinji had come down from cloud nine and Asuka's kiss. He finally thought of his first question.   
Shinji asked, "Ayamani-san, I'd like to ask you some questions but first, I'd like you to look at some information I got on all three of us Ok?Shinji smiled at Rei, but he knew that he had to then show the information on The pilot's background, as well as to find the answer to his questions. He knew he had his own, plus what Kensuke had gotten as he searched for the girls information, so he pulled up his own data on his laptop as they walked.   
As he scrolled down the information Rei's eyes stayed calm, but Shinji could tell she had understood why he said what he did. As they walked she read the report on the third child, she remembered previous research she did, and knew of how he had lacked self-confidence and his wanting of attention from his estranged father. She also reviewed the second child's information and showed him a slight look of sympathy, not pity was evident on both their faces.Rei thought (That is why he was drawn to the second, they have had similar experinces.)   
Shinji then pulled up Rei's information. Shinji braced for the negative comment, or reaction he thought would come as he saw her starting to read his laptop's screen. He then showed the way Yui, Shinji, and then Rei 's pictures were very similar. Then with Kensuke's morphing effect, Rei saw the proof of what Shinji had suspected. After a minute with his eyes facing forward and no reaction from her, he slowly turned his head and saw a slight smile and an a warmth in her eyes. She cupped his face like Asuka did the day before, and looked at him as if she could see into his soul, this made him shutter.   
She did not say a word at first, they had made it to the front door, shut it, and then she then sat next to Shinji who by now was standing next to her bed perplexed with Rei's actions. She then put her head on his shoulder leaning onto him, put an arm around his waist, gave him a tight hug. He then finally spoke; "Are you my sister?"   
Rei, though not showing it outside, was scared at this first question. [" What can I say to him? I have to be as truthful as possible without revealing classified information."]   
"I can only say that there is a connection between myself & you mother."   
(This blew Shinji away, "Yes I was right, but at the same time, Rei glared a subtle as it is was there, so he changed his next question.)   
"Do you have the same connection.... to my father?" He asked.   
"No, I have no biological connection to the Commander, other than he is my legal guardian." she answered.   
(What??!? She isn't related to father, What does that mean to me now? Well, I still have one more question.)   
"Ok, One final question & then I'll answer your questions."   
"Fine!" Answered Rei answering a bit more sharply than before, but still hugging him.   
"Again, Are you my sister, or at least my half sister? What I mean is are you family to me?"   
(Now Rei was worried, though not showing it to her fellow pilot.)   
"You can consider me your half sister Ilari-kun."   
Shinji was silent for well over a minute with the usually emotionless Rei becoming more worried ["Did he not believe me?"] thought Rei. He answered her with standing her up and wrapping his arms around her and sobbed quietly, while keeping her in a warm and tight hug. This went on for a few more minutes as the siblings hugged in an embrace of warmth and comfort.   
After he had stopped crying, Shinji spoke. "I am so happy little sister!" said a smiling Shinji.   
Rei had the same small cute smile she had after the fifth Angel. "I am happy as well to have a brother."   


"Now can you answer some of my questions?" asked Rei. "OK." replied Shinji   
They sat down and she began her questions.   
"How can relatives show their affection Ikari-kun?" He answered her in a most direct way, he strengthened his spine and he hugged her lightly, then he dropped back down on the bed facing her.   
"Ikari-kun how can....." "Rei-chan, you can call me Shinji now, since I am your brother!"   
"All right, Shinji-kun. Now,what is the difference between the love you have with the second child, and with me?" Asking in her same monotone voice.   
["Oh, she had to ask that question, shoot! Ok, I'll try my best"] "Well, relatives usually have a love that is involved in the caring and bringing up of that person, sort of like a mother for her child, or a brother who wants to protect his sister (He gave her a quick squeeze). But, when two people are drawn to each other mainly due to something they like in that person, they develop feelings of love and caring. Though it is more than just to protect them, it is also to be with them, physically and emotionally.   
Do you understand, Rei-chan?" Shinji was still holding his new found sister, while swaeting out the answers. 

"So we should be sharing a love of caring and protection, while you and Pilot Sohryu share a more intimate relationship.   
Is that why you would kiss me on the cheek, while you kiss ASuka on the mouth, Shinji-kun?" 

Elated, Shinji answered,"Yes, exactly Rei-chan. Any more questions?" asked Shinji Feeling better now. 

"For now that is all, but can I ask you about other questions regarding emotions and relationships?" asked Rei 

"Of course, What are brothers for? I will always be there for you Rei, remember that!" He then hugged his sister, who hugged him back. 

"Ok, let's make our way to the hill and we'll pick up a vegetarian dinner just in case Asuka forgets that you don't eat meat. 

Rei agreed and they made their way towards The hill overlooking the city. 

Maya Ibuki had made to short walk from the conference room to her post at the command center, when she turned the corner and saw the rosy monstrosity sitting next to her chair, with all the command staff looking at her waiting for her reaction.   
She slowly walked to the stand holding over two dozen roses shaped to her name in kanji. She then spotted the card that accompanied the flowers. As she glanced again at her co-workers and friends who were all holding back giggles as she opened the card.   
Music started coming from the card "Ride of the Valkyries" by Wagner playing as she nervously held the card to read. 

_To my inspiration, I have seen something in you that I haven't found anywhere or with anyone else. If I can only be your student at you feet so be it, because I want to learn all I can from you. Will you be my Sensi and help me to be all I can be and I will be satisfied with that. If you can find it in your heart that it could be more, then that would be fine too. I hope to see you soon;_

_ your devoted slave,_   


_ Kensuke Aida_

She looked up as she finished the reading card and found three smirks and then gobs of laughter. With a blush as red as Unit-02, She headed for the nearest exit, and yelled out; "I'm taking the rest of the day off, and if anyone asks me of this again, I'll rip you a new one!" She headed for the home of a 14 year old geek who had only the time remaining for her to get there to live. At least that's what she thought! 

Kensuke was waiting by the phone waiting for the focus of his love to call!   
"[Wonder if two dozen roses was enough, oh well I'm sure I'll find out soon enough!"]   


**Next Chapter: Love Lost, Love found!**   
Chapter#6 gets grim and grimy, will the the bonds of love be enough to save the third child, and those he loves?   
And just who is the stranger following the pilots? And what is his interest in Rei?   
  
  
  



	6. Love lost, Love Found

**Disclaimers:**   
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc. are   
Property of ADVision and Gainax. I only *wish* they were mine.   
Please try to be good to me; this is my first stab at an Evangelion "Only" Fic.   
If you have read this whole fic, I do state now he is a Waffy fic, with a bit of action as well!   


**Sibling Bonds**

**Chapter #6: Love Lost, Love found!**

A pounding on his front door shook Kensuke Aida from his computer. He was familiar with it since the same sound was   
Heard the day before when Dr. Ibuki visited.   
So he made his way to his front door quietly thinking that maybe Dr. Ibuki had gotten the gift he sent earlier. As he was thinking   
of her reactions he opened the door and froze as a hand flashed in front of him and within seconds he was on the floor.   
"Ouch, what was that for?" asked a perplexed Kensuke!   
Before the answer came, he was yanked up by his ear and was led by a fuming Maya Ibuki. What came out of her mouth made   
Kensuke think she was in the Navy. The utter amount and complexity of the remarks given by the NERV Scientist would have   
made King Kong's Mother faint.   
After five solid minutes of non-stop verbal attacks, Maya finally breathed and then stared at a whimpering Kensuke. She then came up to his face within 2 inches of it and said;   
"If you ever do that sort, type or kind of stunt like that again, I'll personally dip you in Bakelite and feed you to the EVA's as an   
appetizer, got me Mister!"   
Yes mam, Yes mam, Yes mam, Yes mam, Yes mam, Yes mam, Yes mam! He stopped when another slap connected with the other   
side of his face joining the read mark already there. 

"I just wanted to let you know that I cared about you, aanndd (He was being held up by his collar on his tippy toes as he was   
saying this) I would like to learn all I can from a master scientist such as yourself. Now he looked like a whipped dog 

"What do you mean by that? And be careful of what and how you say, or you'll be deader than the Dead Sea!"   
stated an irate Dr. Ibuki 

"I know you are the top assistant to Dr. Ikari head of NERV's Research department. You are a genius, as she is. I and the other   
students in my class are also geniuses in our own right. Each of us is that in different areas, Shinji in organizational skills, Rei in Physics, Asuka in Astrophysics and Biology. Even Touji in physiology and athletic development. I myself obviously in Computer system analysis and research." Maya was taking in all this with a confused look! 

"How did you know of NERV personnel I.Q. scores or any data like that, tell me!" 

"I am a hacker! I can get into almost any computer on this world, and I have gotten to all of the Magi computers up to a point.   
Even the ones outside of Japan!"   
Not trying to be boastful, but the information started to sink in to Maya. She knew now that she had two choices, one she could call Section 2 and Kensuke would disappear forever, or, she could allow him to live. Maya was not Gendo Ikari, and she did not want the death of anyone on her hands, so she thought what is the best way to keep an eye on him?   
(By letting him be my Non paid gofer, and if what he says is true so much the better.")   
She then let go of the boy's collar, he fell to the floor for the second time, and then she spoke;   
"OK, I will allow you to be my aide, non-paid of course and after school only! And, you will follow all NERV directives and   
orders from any personnel. That means anyone whose authority you are under, which means everyone at NERV. And that includes the pilots!" Kensuke then thought "That means I can be ordered around by .....Asuka!?!? Oh no, not that please."   
Do you understand this Mr. Aida! (She was again 2 inches from his very red face.)   
"OK, I am yours to order, mam." ( Though showing no reaction other than embarrassment, Kensuke was jumping up for joy inside at the thought of working for NERV. Although he would not be a pilot, he at least had his foot in the door, but at the cost of having to deal with Asuka!)   
"But, even one wrong move, one missed assignment, one screw-up, and you'll be in front of a firing squad, is that clear Mr.   
Aida!" (Maya had put her hard core face on to intimidate Kensuke. Well most anyone could, so it worked!). After the exchange,   
Maya informed Kensuke of his schedule and where to report to the next day . After they exchanged good-byes, Maya headed for   
the picnic and discussion with the pilots, while Kensuke went back to his computer, giddy at the coming day's events.   


As they left Rei's apartment, Shinji had taken Rei's arm and tucked in to the crevice of his arm. He was taking the teaching of proper behavior for siblings whole heartedly.   
"This is how we can walk to and from anyplace while showing others that we are friends, or siblings."   
Rei had asked Shinji just as they were leaving how a sibling can show his or her affection without kissing or hugging, he was   
simply answering the question.   
"So, this tells those around us that we care for each other, but not in a way that would be more intimate? Asked a still questioning   
Rei. 

"Well, (He stopped her) if we would hold each other closely, and have our arms around each other, that would be more intimate,   
siblings could do this, but most often a boyfriend and girlfriend would hold each other like this!" (Now Shinji was becoming   
nervous as the closeness with his sister was becoming uncomfortable.) 

"Therefore, we could hold each other like this some of the time, when an emotion or event called for it, while you and Asuka can hold each other like this all the time, given your intimate relationship?   
Is this a correct assumption Shinji-kun?" asked Rei. 

"Yyeess! Now Rei-chan, can we continue to walk as we had before please?" Asked a nervous Shinji. 

"That is acceptable, Shinji-kun." (Rei then returned to having Shinji hold her arm on the crook of his arm.   
The continued towards the large grass covered ledge overhang over Tokyo-3. 

A few minutes later Rei asked another question. Shinji was thinking what he had started by saying to her that; 

FLASHBACK-   
"can I ask you about other questions regarding emotions and relationships?"   
Asked Rei 

"Of course, What are brothers for? I will always be there for you Rei, remember that."   
END FLASHBACK- 

"What have I done?" Shinji asked himself mentally 

"What is the difference between Like and Love Shinji-kun?" 

(Oh, take me now please take me right now, have an angel sit on me and I will be more relieved than wishing my father had a sense of humor!) Rei, continued to ask an exasperated Shinji as they made their way to their picnic dinner.   


Asuka was fuming. Not only had Maya not gotten there on time, neither had her boyfriend and Rei Ayanami. Now this alone   
would have set the second child off, but the idea that her Shinji was going to ask Rei some questions that could either strengthen   
her relationship with him, or threaten it by making Rei more of a rival put Asuka in a mood between Godzilla and Gendo Ikari.   
both as lethal. 

A heavy sigh was heard about 2 minutes later when Shinji and Rei made their way towards the angry Second child. 

"Well, what is your excuse, you two? Why are you late?" Asked an annoyed Asuka. 

"We , were delayed by... by..." stuttered a nervous Shinji. 

"I had several questions on relationships and as he was demonstrating those answers, we had to stop periodically for him to explain them to me." Answered a now emotionless Rei. 

"Demonstrate? Explain? What do you mean Wonder girl, What did Shinji show you?" Asuka was now more curious, and more mad. 

Shinji just stood there saying nothing, but by his body language, he was telling Asuka he was scared to answer! But, even as Asuka was mad, she knew what to ask Rei to calm her down and let Shinji off the hook. 

"Well Rei, are you my Shinji's sister?" 

"Yes, I am his sibling!" Answered a slightly pinkish Rei! 

"Ok, I will accept that and not question you on your lateness, Rei-chan!" said Asuka   
As they made their way to the blanket with their dinner Asuka whispered to Shinji;   
"You WILL fill me in on your demonstrations Liepshin (German for Lover)!"   
Shinji started to pale and nodded yes, but kept his composure enough to sit down and started to eat the dinner prepared by Asuka. Rei was surprised to see a salad prepared just for her. 

"Thank you Asuka-san, I didn't know you knew of my vegetarian diet." 

"Well, Rei, I did read your personnel file and being that it mentioned you were a vegetarian, so I knew all about that." 

As the pilots were eating, Maya Ibuki finally showed up. "Sorry, I had to deal with a personnel problem." (The pilots looked at   
her rather puzzled due to the fact that she was winded and as red as a tomato. They either thought she ran all the way there, or it really was A real Personal Problem!)   
"Well let's eat, and then we'll talk." Maya then began eating, the others following suit. 

After they ate, Maya got down to the business at hand.   
"I now know what Kensuke and you (Looking at Shinji) dug up on your backgrounds." She paused, then went on. " I want to   
know what you know now!" Looking at Shinji.   
"I know Rei is my half-sister, and that we have the same mother, but not the same father." Shinji looked at Rei, who sat passively   
by, expressionless. 

"What else did you find out?" Asked Maya. 

"I found out about Asuka's mother, and how we discovered how our mother's died for this E-project!"   
Shinji now had a scowl on his face showing his growing anger. He reached out and held Asuka's hand, who herself was frowning and looked perturbed. 

Maya was observing the reactions of the pilots, Rei of the three was the least affected, or so she looked. 

Maya then asked; "Rei, Will you report all this to the commander?" 

Rei sat for just under a minute before she gave her response, which of course did exasperate her fellow pilots. They did not come   
here to talk about this and then have the commander finds out and possibly punish them or worse. 

"I would not tell the commander this since it is a personal matter, and not a part of our duties at NERV, so I see this as separate." 

All wondered when in their lives they had heard Rei talk for so long and forceful. 

"All right, well as long as there was no other information leaked or found (She looked at the pilots carefully as she said this)   
Then I can safely assume you will tell no one of this, especially you Shinji!" 

"What , why would I tell anyone this?" answered a defensive Shinji. 

"No one is to know Rei is your sister, it would compromise NERV's security." 

Shinji looked perplexed, not only could he not say that Rei was his sister, but he was more worried that after finally getting her   
out of her shell somewhat, that Rei would revert to her cold emotionless self he knew of previously. 

"But, Can't I even treat her like a sister?" 

"I really want to continue that as well Shinji" Answered Rei, with a slight frown on her face. 

Maya looked at the two, and as she was about to answer, Asuka said; 

Look Lt. Ibuki, Maya I have finally found someone who is like me (She looked At Shinji with a smile, he smiled back) who has a   
similar background as me. Who now has told me her cares for me. Well I care for him (She holds his hand) and if he can't show   
Rei how to be a sister, I can't allow that to happen!" (she had a determined look as she looked at Maya) Now Asuka has had ambivalent feelings for Rei since she came to Tokyo-3. But now with the truth known, not just Rei's, but Shinji's and herself, she'd be damned if Shinji didn't get a chance at being happy. And if he was happy, she would be also. 

Maya for her part understood them all, so she answered; 

"Well, OK, you can continue to act as if you have just do not tell anyone. Just say you are friends" (looking at Shinji and Rei).   
"In addition, your relationship with Shinji doesn't have to be a secret Asuka, just please guys' no more detective work, OK. If you have a question about anything else, please see me OK?" (Maya didn't know of the incident at the school earlier) 

Each child nodded their heads yes, and with that Maya said her good byes and headed for the nearest Train station and home. 

As night fell on the trio, all were gazing on the change of colors from dusk to night. The lights of the city shown brightly against   
the night's sky. For several minutes, the children were silent as they laid back and watched. All through this, Shinji had held both   
girls hands. then he suddenly got up and faced both of them. 

"Girls, I want to ask you both something, it is very important to me, so please let me finish uninterrupted." 

As they both looked into his eyes both finally acknowledged a fact, he had deep blue eyes!   
Both were taken aback at this as they continued to stare at him. 

"If anything should happen to anyone of us, and I mean anyone of us, the other two will help the other."   
Both girls registered this in their heads and knew what he was saying, but he added;   
"If anything does happen to us, please promise me neither of you will do something foolish or foolhardy, please?"   
He was squeezing their hands and had a pleading look sort of like a puppy. All the girls could do was to nod their heads yes. 

He then surprised them both by bringing them into a hug, with his hands around each girl's necks and hugging them tightly. they   
heard him whimper and cry as he held them, they both looked at each other behind Shinji's head and nodded to each other, they   
hugged him back and the trio stayed there in that position for a few minutes. 

After they left the area, Asuka and Shinji walked Rei to her apartment.   
As they got there, and Asuka finally saw the filthy apartment, she asked Rei;   
"Rei-chan, why do you live in such a rundown building?" 

"It is where the commander assigned me to live." Rei answered. Asuka Hrummped!   
"Do you do everything he tells you Rei?" Dropping the chan as she was becoming aggravated. 

"No,... I won't tell him about our meeting with Lt. Ibuki, or the knowledge we gained, or the...!" 

"Ok, ok, I get it. But since we now know your Shinji's sister, why don't you come live with us, or at the very least live in the   
vacant apartment next to us! then you can spend more time with us!" (What I do for my Baka Shinji, and love! Man I must be   
really, head over heels for This Baka!) After another of those Rei Pauses, she stated; 

"I think I would like that, I have to talk to the commander first to get permission, but I do not see a problem!" 

"Well then, Why don't you get your clothes for tomorrow and you can stay in my room!" stated an enthusiastic Asuka. She knew if she got Rei to stay in her room, she could sneak to Shinji and sleep with him as she did the night before.   
Plus it would make Shinji happy, and with Shinji happy, Asuka would be just as happy, since it would mean she could cuddle with   
him again that night. 

After Rei got a duffel bag and her things in it, they headed back towards Misato's apartment and what hoped to be a brighter and   
happier day. 

However, as things get better for the pilots, a monkey wrench usually pops up to spoil it.   
As they walked, several hundred miles off shore a black and white sphere was appearing then disappearing with a grayish flat   
circular area beneath the sphere every time it disappeared. after a few more times doing that, the sphere began heading for Japan,   
and Tokyo-03!   


**Next Chapter: The Sea of Dirac**   
The 12th Angel takes Shinji and Unit-01, while the girls fight their emotions and themselves. Misato and Ritsuko try one last   
desperate attempt to save Shinji. But, what will it really cost them. Finally, the 4th child is chosen, and the children's loyalties 

**Author's Notes:**   
Ok some of you are probably wondering Why I haven't mentioned some of the other characters. Well, I am concentrating on the relationships of Shinji, Asuka and Rei. I will say that Hikari and Touji will make an appearance soon as well as the commanders and the rest, but I will focus on The pilots, and secondarily on Kensuke and his pursuit of Maya. Also, I do not write lemons, well maybe some Limey parts but that's about it. So if there is any reference to an encounter, it will be handled as well as possible without detail. Sorry to you Hentai's but, I don't do Porn! Finally, in Chapter 5 I mentioned a stranger, well he will make an appearance in chapter and, and it's not Kaouro! Well, see you soon! 

P.S.- Remember, this story is still being revised.   
  
  
  
  



	7. Songs of Feelings

**Disclaimers:**   
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc. are   
Property of ADVision and Gainax. I only *wish* they were mine.   
Please try to be good to me; this is my first stab at an Evangelion "Only" Fic.   
If you have read this whole fic, I do state now he is a Waffy fic, with a bit of action as well!   
Thanks to ">Laval for pre reading this chapter! 

**Sibling Bonds**

**Chapter #7: The Songs of Feelings**

"SHINJI!" was the twin cry heard over the Central Dogma's Audio system. It came from the two female pilots crying his name   
over as his EVA was apparently being swallowed up by the Angel. He had charged the Angel and within a second the ball   
disappeared and Unit-01 had started sinking into a gray area equal in circumference to the marble.   
ji As Shinwas shouting for someone to help him, Asuka and Rei raced towards the area that was very much like quicksand. In   
her efforts to try and get to him Asuka nearly joined him, as Rei stopped and awaited orders, fear for her brother suddenly   
coming to her mind.   
"Shinji-kun, get out of there," was heard from Rei in an uncharacteristically forceful manner, as another voice overlapped her   
voice.   
"Shinji-Chan get your butt out of there!" called out a frantic Asuka as both pilots were looking towards Shinji, a fallen love   
and a lost brother. "Rei, Asuka don't get too close to that gray matter, you might be swallowed up too," said a passive Ritsuko. 

"How can we help Shinji-kun?" asked a worried Rei.   
"First, both of you pull back and we can reassess a stratgey to get him out, so pullback now!" stated a nervous but angry   
Misato.   
"But Baka Shinji is trapped in there, I don't just want to abandon him Misato!" said an angry and worried Asuka.   
"Get back here now Asuka, or I'll blow your entry plug and have you confined to a cell! Do you understand Pilot Sohryu!"   
After much soul searching and with anger building, she returned to base as Rei's EVA followed.   
  


**{Flashback to Yesterday Night!}**

As they got to Misato's apartment and Asuka swept her keycard to open the door, a squawk was heard! 

"Oh damn, I forgot to feed Pen Pen!" said an upset Shinji. 

"Don't worry, just give him double the fish and a six-pack of Yebisi beer and he'll be happy!" answered Asuka. 

As they made their way into the apartment, Pen Pen following the pilots to the kitchen. After being well fed Pen Pen made his   
way towards his refrigerator, as the children made their way to Asuka's room. Shinji began pulling out a futon for Rei to sleep   
in as Asuka opened up a drawer for Rei to put her things. Rei quietly observed this and began to unpack her duffel bag.   
After Rei's things were secured, they made their way to the living room and sat on the sofa to watch TV, each girl sitting on   
either side of Shinji. After a few minutes of channel surfing, Asuka asked; (Not knowing why, but she continued) 

"Hey, Rei do you play an instrument?" 

Rei answered after about 30 seconds of pausing; "I play the Violin." 

"Really, Asuka Plays the violin, and I play the Cello. Maybe we can play some classical music together!" stated surprised   
Shinji. Asuka was just as surprised that the Ice Princess would play or would want to play a musical instrument. 

"That would be acceptable to me," answered a calm Rei. 

"Maybe some pre-second impact Nuvo-Tech Music too, like Sinead O'Conner or Enya, they use strings in their music and one   
song that O'Conner does is one that I listen to now all the time," said Shinji. 

"Which one?" Asuka asked, curious as to which song, and why?   
"The song is called Nothing Compares 2 U. It was a song that reminded me of my mother when she died, but now it kind of   
shows more on how I feel about both of you. Well you know how I feel don't you!" 

**** Author's Note: The songs will become more apparent in their significance later in the story!! **** 

Both girls had a blush as they looked at Shinji. He then took his copy of the song from his SDAT player, put it in Misato's   
Stereo and played it. As the trio listened they heard the sad opening of someone lamenting a love lost. 

NOTHING COMPARES 2 U 

It's been seven hours and fifteen days   
Since u took your love away   
I go out every night and sleep all day   
Since u took your love away   
Since u been gone I can do whatever I want   
I can see whomever I choose   
I can eat my dinner in a fancy restaurant   
But nothing   
I said nothing can take away these blues   
`Cause nothing compares   
Nothing compares 2 u   
  
It's been so lonely without u here   
Like a bird without a song   
Nothing can stop these lonely tears from falling   
Tell me baby where did I go wrong   
I could put my arms around every boy I see   
But they'd only remind me of you   
I went to the doctor n'guess what he told me   
Guess what he told me   
He said girl u better try to have fun   
No matter what u do   
But he's a fool   
`Cause nothing compares   
Nothing compares 2 u   
  
All the flowers that u planted, mama   
In the back yard   
All died when u went away   
I know that living with u baby was sometimes hard   
But I'm willing to give it another try   
Nothing compares   
Nothing compares 2 u   
Nothing compares   
Nothing compares 2 u   
Nothing compares   
Nothing compares 2 u 

The girls knew this signified Shinji's mother dying, while the later parts were apparently about his earlier relationship with both girls. It alsoexpressed the line Nothing Compares 2 U as a way of showing his love for his mother, Rei and finally Asuka. 

Still using this new backbone he had somehow aquired, He said;   
"I have 2 more songs that I have found show how I feel about each of you. Do you want to listen to them?" 

Both girls said "Yes" at the same time. He got up and came back with some old CD's and put them into Misato's Stereo system.   
When he programmed the 2 songs to the memory, he sat down and rather nervously put his arm around both girls shoulders as   
he sat down on the couch. 

The first song, also pre-second impact was based on an American song:   
Waiting for a girl Like you®, by the band Foreigner® 

WAITING FOR A GIRL LIKE YOU   
(Jones /Gramm) 

So long...   
I've been looking too hard I've been waiting too long   
Sometimes I don't know what I will find   
I only know it's a matter of time 

When you love someone   
When you love someone   
It feels so right so warm and true   
I need to know if you feel it too   
Maybe I'm wrong...   
Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong   
This heart of mine has been hurt before   
This time I wanna be sure 

I've been waiting for a girl like you   
To come into my life   
I've been waiting for someone new   
To make me feel alive   
(Yeah) Waiting for a girl like you   
To come into my life 

You're so good...   
When we make love it's understood   
It's more than a touch or a word we say   
Only in dreams could it be this way 

When you love someone   
Yeah really love someone   
Now, I know it's right   
From the moment I wake up till deep in the night   
There's nowhere on earth that I'd rather be   
Than holding you, tenderly 

I've been waiting for a girl like you   
To come into my life   
I've been waiting for a girl like you   
And a love that will survive 

I've been waiting for someone new   
Tao make me feel alive   
Yeah waiting for a girl like you   
To come into my life   


© Somerset Songs Publishing, Inc. (ASCAP) 

As it played Asuka was listening to the lyrics and started quietly crying as she turned towards Shinji, kissed him and hugged   
him as she laid her head on his shoulder. Rei for her part was observing her fellow Pilots' actions with a curious look. 

"Is this another way for a lover to express affection Shinji-Kun?" Rei asked 

Two Fiery blue eyes sprang open and as she looked at Rei as she asked. 

"Is this the type of questions she was asking you Shinji?" asked a concerned Asuka? 

"YYess, I have been trying to answer Rei's questions as best as I can!" answered a nervous Shinji. 

Asuka then shifted her position so she could look as Rei while still hugging Shinji and said; 

"Rei-chan, if there are any questions that Shinji here is too nervous about just come to me, I'll be happy to answer them for   
you, Ok?" 

"How do I know which questions I should ask you Asuka-san (Rei still being formal)?" 

"Simple, Shinji will tell you which questions he is not comfortable in answering, then you just talk to me about it instead Ok." 

After one of her Rei-pauses she asked "Why would you offer this kindness to me Asuka-san?" 

"Because even though Shinji is trying to be a good brother and answer your questions, he gets easily nervous about questions   
concerning relationships!" 

"Why would that bother Shinji?" Asked a puzzled Rei? 

"Well we are young and he simply hasn't had enough experience in relationships. You know our background Rei and that alone   
should tell you that he is uncomfortable in answering those questions." (A slight irritation started to creep into her voice) 

After another one of her Rei-pauses, Rei said: "I understand Asuka-san, I will take your advice, Thank you!" 

(Good I was about to yell at her if she kept that up, thought a relieved Asuka) 

After the second song finished, the third song started;   
The song was from an 80's rock band Night Ranger, the song was Sister Christian.   
"Now some of the lines really didn't apply to us (Shinji looking at Asuka), but some are what I feel for you sister!" Shinji   
finished and the song played on.   


Kelly Keagy   
Sister Christian   
Oh the time has come   
And you know   
That you're the only one to say   
O.K.   
Where you going   
What you looking for   
You know those boys   
Don't want to play no more   
With you   
It's true 

You're motoring   
What's your price for flight   
In finding mister right   
You'll be alright tonight 

Babe you know   
You're growing up so fast   
And Mama's worrying   
That you won't last to say   
Let's play   
Sister Christian   
There's so much in life   
Don't you give it up   
Before your time is due   
It's true   
It's true yeah 

Motoring   
What's your price for flight   
You've got him in your sights   
And driving thru the night   
Motoring   
What's your price for flight   
In finding mister right   
You'll be alright tonight 

Motoring   
What's your price for flight   
In finding mister right   
You'll be alright tonight   
You're motoring   
What's your price for flight   
In finding mister right   
You'll be alright tonight 

Sister Christian   
Oh the time has come   
And you know   
That you're the only one to say   
O.K.   
But you're motoring   
Yeah motoring 

Several lines were easily not for Rei but some lines seem to hit her like a sledge hammer and as Asuka and Shinji observed, it   
became obvious that Rei was getting upset, not in a bad way and not good but visibly. She teared up and before she knew it,   
Shinji pulled her into a similar embrace as he held Asuka. Now both girls had their heads on Shinji's shoulders and his arms   
around each in a comforting fashion. "Rei, I'm sorry the song upset you I..." 

"It is all right Shin-chan, It is just that some lines of the song were truer than others, I am not angry that you picked this song,   
just that it brought out these feelings I do not understand!" 

"Rei, if you want to talk, we can go to my room and let Shinji here get to sleep. It is late you know, and we have school   
tomorrow!" stated Asuka.   
"That would be acceptable Asuka-san."   
The three got up and Shinji kissed Rei on the cheek, then Asuka on the lips a bit longer, then the girls made for Asuka's   
bedroom while Shinji spent several minutes cleaning up. The phone rang, it was Misato who said she'd be late. Shinji informed   
her of Rei staying with Asuka (Which made Misato's jaw drop) and that Rei wanted to move to the apartment next door.   
Misato after she recovered from Rei being friends with Asuka, approved of the choice and said she's support her with her   
move.   
After saying good bye, Shinji grabbed his CD's and SDAT tape and went to bed. 

About an hour later he felt a pressure on his right side, he opened his eyes and found 2 deep blue eyes and a smile there.   
Without a word he put is arm around his girlfriend and got comfortable as they fell asleep. 

As his alarm rang, Shinji hit it with his left hand and as it fell down the side of his futon he felt something soft there. He turned   
towards the floor there and found his sister sleeping soundly on a futon next to his. He slowly looked back at Asuka who was   
now awake and looking at Rei . "Well, maybe she didn't want to be alone," said Asuka.   
"Well you did leave her there in your room and came to to sleep with me, Au-chan." said Shinji.   
"I just wanted to make sure you two were safe!" said a now awake Rei looking at the couple on the other futon.   
Both looked at her with surprise, just as the snooze alarm went off and all three got up and prepared for the day.   


Maya was worried, worried that Kensuke would not be approved as her assistant, not as much as for his help but more so for   
his safety. Dr Akagi had the final say on his position. So Maya thought the best way to go was the truth. Something not given   
much at NERV but she went ahead none the less.   
Now, Dr. Ritsuko Akagi was not one to waste her time but after listening to her assistant's story and her plea to spare the   
young hacker, she approved him as Maya's aide. But after Maya left she assigned Section 2 agents to Maya and Kensuke so that   
the pilots would not know more than they should about Rei and the other secrets they had at NERV. She also knew that   
Kensuke's statement of the children being geniuses was true, a side effect of the fallout from second impact. But what no one   
knew except her and the Commanders was that the children had more than being geniuses as a side effect. They had some   
psychic and other worldly powers. ("They cannot know of this or things will get dicey for us all") thought a now concerned   
Ritsuko. 

The class had started with the pilots seated in their normal seats, while the buzz around the class was of yesterday's kiss on the   
school recess area. The other was the fact that all three pilots came together and both girls arm in arm with Shinji.   
But before anymore gossip could continue the Sensei appeared and Hikari did her job and had the class stand-bow-sit. Then   
about a hour into the class, 3 cell phones rang and three students got up and left. An angel was attacking.   


The angel looked like an ever changing black and white swirling marble. As Shinji had the highest sync score he was the lead   
on the attack. Asuka was a bit miffed that Shinji had surpassed her but she was not to concerned anymore. She had found in her   
fellow pilot a kindred spirit and it didn't matter to her anymore that he had a better score. But, that didn't mean that she   
couldn't tease him, so she went on about the scores and he, as he still had a habit to reacted badly to teasing, charged the Angel.   
Within a second the ball disappeared and Unit-01 started sinking into a gray area equal in circumference to the marble.   
As Shinji was shouting for someone to help him, Asuka and Rei raced towards the area that was very much like quicksand. In   
her efforts to try and get to him Asuka nearly joined him, as Rei stopped and awaited orders, fear for her brother suddenly   
coming to her mind.   
"How can we help Shinji-kun?" asked a worried Rei.   
"First, both of you pull back and we can reassess a strategy to get him out, so pullback now!" stated a nervous but angry   
Misato.   
"But Baka Shinji is trapped in there, I don't just want to abandon him Misato!" said an angry and worried Asuka.   
"Get back here now Asuka, or I'll blow your entry plug and have you confined to a cell! Do you understand Pilot Sohryu!"   
After much soul searching and with anger building, she returned to base as Rei's EVA followed. 

In the outskirts of the battle a lone figure stood in a Priest's robes. The tall male figure was observing the battle even though   
he was evacuated to a shelter. He had a smile on his face as the EVA's retreated.   


**Next, Chapter #8 : Isolation and Freedom**

Will Shinji get out in time, Will the girls cooperate to save him, or will they tear each other apart. And what about this   
mysterious boy. What is his stake in this fight and this war, find out same EVA time, same EVA Channel! 

Songs Lyrics can be found here! 

http://home.wanadoo.nl/bobbink/lyrics/nothing_compares_2_u.txt   
http://www.foreigneronline.com/lyrics.html#Waiting%20For%20A%20Girl%20Like__You   
http://www.nightranger.net/showlyr.pl?n02-4   
  



	8. Isolation and Freedom

**Disclaimers**:   
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc. are   
Property of ADVision and Gainax. I only *wish* they were mine.   
Please try to be good to me; this is my first stab at an Evangelion "Only" Fic.   
If you have read this whole fic, I do state now this is a Waffy fic, with a bit of action as well!   
Thanks to Andre Laval for pre reading this chapter! 

**Sibling Bonds**

**Chapter #8 : Isolation and Freedom**

It was ironic that Shinji was in a place where for most of his life (other than the past week) he had wanted to be left alone   
and wanted a place to run away from all his problems and frustrations. But the last few weeks had started to change Shinji's   
perspective on that idea. If the Angel had taken him a week earlier there might have been a chance that Shinji would have   
willingly died there as he felt it would have been an appropriate tomb for a meek, wimpy nobody like himself.   
Oh, but this week did change a particular person's view on life. In that glorious and fantastic week, Shinji not only gains the   
trust and love of the girl he had fallen for at first sight but better yet, the only other girl he had feelings for is found to be   
his sister, which defines his love for her and Asuka. 

Now reality slips in, he was in a void effectively with no way of escape and slowly his EVA's systems were dying. This   
realization gave Shinji's heart a squeeze as he had much to lose if he died now. His thoughts started to concentrate on his   
loves and his friends. Kensuke whom he saw on the command bridge before he descended to the locker rooms. His friend   
was standing next to Maya's station. ("Why is he here? I've got to find out why he's here, that is if I get out of here!). His   
thoughts then drifted to Touji, the 3rd stooge. He knew of his feelings for Hikari, the class Rep. Shinji made up his mind that   
when he got out, he was going to have a talk with him and get him to act on his feelings. He'll even show him how. ("If even   
I got the girl I wanted, why couldn't he"). 

He then thought of Misato. He smiled briefly about how much she cared about himself and Asuka . He acknowledged in his   
own mind her importance in his life and that of his feelings for his friends, especially Misato, Asuka, and Rei. He made up   
his mind that he was going to get out of this at least long enough to see them once more. Then he tried to sleep knowing that   
this would keep the LCL from degrading more slowly if his body was at rest. So, he drifted to sleep and he found himself on   
that familiar train where he had his discussions with his younger self. As he discussed his current predicament with himself   
he was startled when first Rei, in her white plug suit, then Asuka in her red plug suit, appeared in front of him and his   
younger self.   
They were both sitting in a lotus position, each holding each other's right hand and then placing their left palms on each   
others foreheads. "Asuka, Rei, what are you doing here?" he asked what he thought were his hallucinations of the girls.   
Shinji then was startled when Rei answered, "Shinji-kun, we are in a trance outside of the Angel. We have found that we   
have a way of communicating psychically with each other." Both girls looked at Shinji as Rei spoke. 

"Huh?!" asked a confused Shinji. 

"My baka, what wondergirl is saying is that we can talk to each other in our heads," drumming her fingers on her forehead. 

Now having a thoroughly confused look, Shinji said, "Then how can you guys be here, now, inside my head while I'm still in   
this Angel?" 

"We don't know! (They said in sync) It seems that it might have to do with being in close proximity to our EVAs," answered   
Rei. 

"You're both are sitting next to your EVAs right now?" he asked before quickly adding in concern, "Doesn't Misato or   
Ritsuko know you're in a trance?" 

"I don't think so, Shin-chan. They told us to get some sleep since we had a..... disagreement," answered Asuka.   
Furrowing her brow, Rei looked down to her lap avoiding the boy's gaze. 

Looking a bit miffed, he crossed his arms and said, "Did you two have a fight?" He looked at them intently, while Rei stares   
up at her brother emotionless he can tell by a slight eyebrow twitch and a quivering of her lip that something happened.   
Asuka could hold a secret in normally but it was Shinji who was staring holes into to her deep blue eyes, so she looked down   
instead.   
"Ok, ok, we got into a heated discussion on why we didn't get you out of that Angel in time and it took several people   
including Misato and Ritsuko to separate us." Asuka laughed at the absurdity of the fight but she then saw Shinji again and   
knew that he wasn't pleased. She then sat quietly still looking down at her lap, unknowingly copying Rei.   
Shinji for his part was angry but amused at the same time. They fought yet they made up enough to try this outlandish idea   
of theirs. "Boy they both look so goofy with their arms on their foreheads, and them both holding their hands like that.   
Shinji almost chuckled, but kept his composure so both of them wouldn't see how funny they looked to him. Then with a   
straight face he said;   
"Why did you two fight, over what? Me?" (They slowly nodded guiltily with their heads together in unison) "Look, I   
understand you'd be worried about me, but damn, I thought we had come a long way this week. Haven't we come far enough   
for you two not to fight?" To say that Shinji wasn't happy would be like Ronald McDonald singing the Opera, La Traviatta!   
He yelled at them but with a smile on his face. Luckily they two girls didn't look up at that time to catch Shinji's expression.   
Finally, Asuka spoke;   
"Shin-chan, I'm sorry we fought. I know it simply was a way for us to relieve the tension we had, we are worried about you   
Shinji!" Asuka then carefully disengaged herself from Rei, who had a worried look of her face when she did that. When   
neither disappeared both smiled and Asuka made her way across the train car to sit next to Shinji, giving him a tight hug. 

"Shinji-kun, I am also sorry for fighting with Asuka-chan. I cannot say why I fought back, I seem to have been frustrated by   
your current situation." Rei then made her way across the train car as well and sat close to her brother, on the opposite side.   
Shinji took her hand and held it as he hugged Asuka back. "Please don't do that again, I don't think any of us would be happy   
if we fought like this. OK? I don't want to be the cause of any conflicts, especially between you two."   
The girls nodded their heads yes and all three sat there huddled together. 

After a few moments Shinji collected his thoughts and spoke. 

"Well are you two going to tell me how they're going to get me out of this blasted angel?" he asked. 

"Funny you should say blasted, baka!" said Asuka, putting her free hand behind her head and smiling weakly. 

"What do you mean Asuka-chan?" Now with a concerned look on his face. 

"They plan on using all remaining N2 mines to obliterate the angel," stated Rei flatly though she looked away from her   
brother. 

"You, you meeean, me too. Don't you Rei?" 

"That is why we were trying anything to contact you. Then Asuka-chan mentioned meditation. I had some experience in   
this."   
(Rei in her tank communicating with the clones!!)   
"So, I made mental contact with Asuka and she responded, rather loudly," stated Rei (One of her longer statements!) 

"I was surprised! So, I overreacted Ok, sorry Rei-chan," said a perturbed Asuka. 

"I accept your apology Asuka-chan," answered Rei, still wearing her emotionless mask on her face. 

"But, that still leaves me with 900 odd mines raining on my head! How am I going to get out of this!" 

"We don't know my Shinji (hugging him harder) But we're trying everything we can to ..." replied Asuka. 

Suddenly Shinji was violently taken from Asuka and Rei 's grasps and awoke back in the entry plug to a gagging sensation.   
The LCL was clouding up, the filters were shutting down and the temperature was dropping. Shinji suddenly realized that he   
was going to die very soon. He thought, "Why me, why now when I have something to fight for, when I can make a   
difference! Now they're going to blow me up. No, I can't go like this, I can't! I won't go like this! I MUST LIVE NOW!!"   
He fought to keep awake but the cold was slowly consuming him. Shinji's thoughts were getting sluggish and almost   
incomprehensible. As he felt his last breath being taken, a fleeting, transparent form seemed to pick him up and take him   
away. 

("Mother!") That's all he thought as he was losing consciousness. 

As the bombers were making final preparations and the Japanese Army and the 2 remaining EVA's were encircling the 600   
meter wide gray Sea of Dirac, which was the angel, Asuka and Rei were keeping a mental conversation with each other, both   
worried for Shinji who in a flash was gone from them and from their mind link they had. 

"What can we do Rei, I can't have him die on us!" (Asuka was crying quietly, while both were sitting on the ground. Asuka   
behind her arms was faking sleep in her EVA so as not to cause the Bridge crew to see her.) 

"I... do not have an answer Asuka-chan, I can only hope and wonder. I have seen him come out of other battles before.   
Maybe he will succeed," answered Rei, who still had her emotionless mask on. 

Then in a moment a ripping sound followed by a deafening roar came from the Angel, the ground shook and split open   
followed by the reappearance of the black and white swirling marble. It soon became apparent that the marble turned smoky   
in color and then a something burst out of it. ["Mein Gott, Am I really piloting a thing like that!"] Thought a frightened   
Asuka, as Evangelion Unit 01 burst out of and killed the angel. It then let out a deafening roar. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________****

**After the Evas were retrieved**; 

As the clean up commenced all the rescue squads, which included Misato, Ritsuko and the two remaining EVA pilots headed   
to the ejected entry plug. First in was Misato weeping and squeezing the groggy pilot inside. As she was doing that Shinji   
looked over her shoulder at Asuka, then Rei behind her. "I just wanted to see them one more time," Shinji stated, then he   
reached up to them while in Misato's arms but the darkness of unconsciousness claimed him first.   


Kensuke Aida just couldn't believe it. He was staring at the huge view screen in Central Dogma as the clean up had begun. He   
stayed behind assisting the bridge crew as Ritsuko and Misato went off with the rescue teams. He was staring at what his   
friend had just done to the 12th angel and it froze him on the spot . A yell from his left brought him back. "Well, are you   
just going to stand there or are you going to help us Mr. Aida?" asked an irritated Maya Ibuki.   
"NNo, No ma'am! What can I do for you!" answered a bewildered Kensuke.   
"I want you to take these hard copies of the data from the EVA units and their pilots and deliver them to the commanders   
office on the double!" stated Maya. In a flash Kensuke grabbed the data sheets and headed for Commander Ikari's office.   
After he left, Maya let her emotional mask down and sighed deeply at what she had seen.   
"What are we really dealing with here with these EVAs?" she said to herself as she was becoming more worried on what the   
Commander's true goals were for the EVAs and the children who piloted them.   
  


As the three pilots were driven to NERV's infirmary, both girls tried to contact Shinji mentally. This required both to keep   
quiet and concentrate. This obvious lack of verbal communication causes both Misato and Ritsuko to notice and when they   
tried to talk to the female pilots, neither acknowledged them. So, Ritsuko became concerned that they were going into shock. 

In the cramped transport vehicle they laid both girls down on the second gurney and on the floor and became more   
concerned when all three seemed not to awaken. "Step on it!" Ritsuko said to the driver. "What's happening to them Ritsu?"   
asked a concerned Misato. "I don't know, but they all seem to be in shock. We need to get to the infirmary ASAP!" replied a   
worried Ritsuko.   
  


Shinji was in a dream world again, back on the maglev train, this time alone. He remembered his last view of Misato, Rei   
and Asuka. He sighed happily, then looked around. He was alone. "Maybe I'm dead and I'm stuck on this train," he thought.   
But within 3 minutes Rei and Asuka materialized in front of him. He leapt up and grabbed both girls in his arms giving them   
a fierce and tight hug!   
Both girls startled at first, but returned the hug he gave them. After a minute of holding each other, the three children   
parted.   
Shinji, now showing the spine he had developed over the past week, kissed Rei on the cheek and then turned and gave Asuka   
a warm and passionate kiss. Rei blushed lightly on observing them kissing. 

"Well, how are you Shin-chan?" asked a slightly breathless Asuka. 

"I feel much better knowing you two are OK!" answered Shinji. 

"I would like to point out, that in the real world, we are unconscious and might be worrying Major Katsuragi and Dr.   
Akagi," Rei pointed out. 

"Ok, you two get back there and when my body wakes up we'll talk then, OK," Shinji proposed. 

Both girls nodded yes and after a quick peck on the cheek for each of them, they disappeared.   
  


Shinji is still perplexed about the sudden appearance when he feels a falling sensation and he wakes up staring at an all too   
familiar ceiling. "Maybe I'll tell them to paint clouds on it. It sure would look more interesting," he thought.   
As he adjusted to his all too familiar surroundings he feels both his hands being held.   
As he looks first to his left, then to his right, he sees the two most important women in his life. Asuka, holding his hand with   
both of hers and sleeping with her head on his bed on his left, while a quiet and smiling Rei was holding his hand on his   
right. 

"Hello, brother are you well?" asked Rei. Shinji smiles. "I am now." 

How will the next angel affect the children, and what has SEELE and the commander got planned for them next?   
All will be found in **Chapter #9: Betrayal and Retaliation**

**Author's Notes**: 

First if you haven't figured it out yet, this is a Shinji/Asuka story. Yes Rei is almost like a third wheel here but as stated in   
the title, this is also about how a perceived story could develop if Shinji learned of Rei's relation to him earlier in the series.   
Also, you will see a bit more angst, drama, and then more romance as we go. Hope you like the story so far. Now, thanks   
again to Andre Laval for his excellent help as my EVA pre-reader. I don't know how I could have a good story without   
him!   
Thanks, Andre!   
Finally, I have not decided where or when I'll finish this story. This is the second major re-write and I haven't decided on   
the ending just yet, so keep your fingers crossed and we'll get there hopefully sooner and better than ever.   
Dennisud   
  



	9. Parental Betrayel

**Disclaimers**:   
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc. are   
Property of ADVision and Gainax. I only *wish* they were mine.   
Please try to be good to me; this is my first stab at an Evangelion "Only" Fic.   
If you have read this whole fic, I do state now this is a Waffy fic, with a bit of action as well!   
Thanks to Andre Laval for pre reading this chapter! 

"" ""= a telepathic conversation. 

**Sibling Bonds******

**Chapter #9: Parental Betrayel**   


It had been a month since Shinji erupted from the 12th angel.   
During that time all three pilots have gotten closer as friends and comrades.   
Shinji was being more assertive, probably due to the fact that Asuka was his girlfriend   
and with her unique form of encouragement, had started to become more confident   
in his skills and not as spineless as before. 

Asuka probably due to having Shinji as her boyfriend was a bit more tolerant of   
those who would have normally touched off her more...emotional side,   
kinda like the Blitzkreig on Poland in that world war fought so long ago.   
Which also meant she was more tolerant of Rei and the stooges up to a point.   
So now a month later, six children all aquaintences, some friends, though not of all,   
seem to hang around each other as this day's lunch period commenced. 

"So, Asuka do you have Shinji whipped to your satisfaction?" asked a wry and confident Touji. 

"As much as you have been eating Hikari's Food, Mr. Bottomless Stomach," replied a smirking Asuka. 

Before Touji could retort, a grumbling noise eminated from said stomach,   
and four of the six children laughed uncontrollably, while the offending noise maker   
was a red as the Chinese flag, while Rei was obseving the whole incident with a small quiet smile. 

As this sort of banter rolled on through the lunch period,   
there was a sense that they all seemed to like the idea of being together.   
Somehow, they knew that soon many things would change, many of them not for the better.   
Due to this, the atmosphere there was festive but with a guarded feeling as well.   
And, when the period is over all six move as one towards the stairs to go   
back up to their classroom. 

As the teacher drones on about the cultural ramifications of the   
Second Impact on the far east, the three pilots were having their own private conversation.   
The three had been developing their link to the point now that they didn't have   
to be asleep to communicate telepahically. 

""Ok lover what's the matter, you look as droopy as Pen-Pen when he doesn't get   
his beer in the morning!"" thought Asuka to Shinji.   
""I'm just thinking that's it's been a month since the last angel and...."" 

""Shinji-kun, I do agree it's been a lengthy amount of time since the last angel attack,   
but we are all trained and ready for the next angel."" replied Rei mentally. 

""Yeah, Rei is right, Baka! We are ready, and you shouldn't be so worried,   
we're all here to back each other up.""   
Asuka reminded Shinji of an earlier promise he made them agree to   
just after the defeat of the last angel. 

""Your right Asuka-chan. Thanks for reminding me.""   
(He smiled at his girlfriend as she smiled back.) 

Then an announcement was made; 

"Touji Suzahara, please report to the Principal's office immediately!"   
was the announcement made on the school intercom system. 

"What, I didn't to anything,... well at least that I can remember?!" said a startled Touji scratching his head. 

"Maybe it's Hikari's dad wanting you for doing something ... naughty?"   
stated an ecchi thinking Kensuke. 

WHAPP! The sound came a split second later as Class Rep. Hikari Horaki   
finishes the swing she took to smack Kensuke's head. 

"Way to go Hi-ka-ri!" said a now deperting Touji. He waved,   
winked at her and went out the door,...to his destiny.   
  


As the class settled down after what became known as the "Horaki Counter-measure",   
Rei mentally called the other 2 pilots. 

""Asuka, Shinji-kun, I am ... worried. I sense that ... very soon ... we will be dealing with   
....a different sort of angel."" 

Ever since some of these new attributes manifested themselves; Shinji,   
and Asuka trusted Rei's ... premonitions. So they answered: 

""What do you sense, Rei?"" asked Asuka. 

""How is this angel ...different ?"" asked Shinji 

Rei answered. ""This angel will use ... something familiar to attack us.   
I cannot see what, I just know that I feel ... a closeness to it."" 

Both Pilots looked at each other concerned then back to Rei. 

""We'll just have to be on our toes when this angel comes!""   
replied a confident Asuka. 

""Keep us up to date Rei-chan, tell us as soon as your feel anything, alright?""   
asked a now worried Shinji 

""I will Shinji-kun."" Just as she finished the bell rang to dismiss the class.   
Their mental conversation had lasted the time from lunch until the school dismissal bell.   
The three pilots were amazed that time had flown by during their telepathic conversation. 

On their walk home, Asuka holding his right hand,   
Rei walking beside him on his left,   
Shinji made a suggestion. 

"Rei, can you keep the time during our telepathic conversations?" 

"Yes, ...I can do that." 

"Good, if we take too long and draw attention to ourselves, please remind us of the time,   
OK Rei-chan?" asked Shinji. 

"She said she'd do it my baka!" replied a slightly irritated Asuka. 

"Ok, so what do you want for dinner, it's my night to cook?" Changing the subject.   
said Shinji. 

"A Taco salad would be adequate." said Rei. 

Asuka and Shinji stopped as Rei walked on for a few feet until she noticed she was alone.   
She turned around to face them . They had stunned looks.   
It took a few more seconds until Asuka spoke up. 

"Where did you get that ...suggestion, Rei?" 

"I .. have been checking out ...cook books for vegetarians ... from the library,"   
answered Rei in her normal quiet and monotone voice.   
Both of the pilots had gotten use to Rei's speaking abilities   
so when what Rei said trickled in, they really reacted. 

"O..k..! Will we need to stop at the grocers?" asked Shinji. 

"Other than the taco chips, no, I have everything else," replied Rei. 

"Ok, we'll swing by the store and I'll prepare the rest tonight," stated Shinji.   


That night after dinner, in which Misato saw the type of dinner they were going to have   
and made up an excuse to not be there (She hated Veggies!), the three pilots went to bed. 

As through the last month, the pilots shared their dreams. Rei was the most interested since   
she didn't dream before the link was established. But now Asuka and Shinji were going to share   
in one of Rei's Dreams. One that showed a possible future. 

All three EVAs were down and what looked like a black huminoid shape caused all of them to be rendered powerless. 

"Implement the dummy plug system," was heard in the Commander's unmistakable voice. 

All three EVAs then got up charged the humanoid angel and simply started to tear it apart and devoured it.   
With Unit-01 finishing the butchering of the angel by swallowing the Core, then it turned into an entry plug   
and as the pilots looked on in horror, they saw an arm and a leg fall out of the crushed plug. 

All three pilots immediately woke up. Shinji and Asuka held each other tight,   
and a few seconds later a frightened Rei joined them. All three pilots shook with nervousness, and sweat. 

"What the hell was that?" asked a shaky Asuka. 

"One of my premonitions," answered Rei in a quiet voice. 

"Ok, we know something is up with this angel," Shinji shook his head and continued, "Did you see the shape of the angel?" 

Rei answered, "Yes, it seemed very much like it was shaped like an ..." 

"...EVA," answered Asuka. 

All three pilots looked at each other.   
They looked at the digital clock on Shinji night stand. 4:45am!   
All got up and started to get ready for school,   
knowing they wouldn't want to go back to sleep now. 

Later that day, the Klaxon went off and they pilots were off to Nerv.   
After their briefing, they headed to their EVAs. Unit-03 was the Angel.   
It fit the vision they saw in their shared dream, and it scared them now knowing   
that they will see the future angels before they met them in battle.   
But what scared them now was since this was an EVA, then there was a living pilot   
within the possesed biomechanoid.   
Then the scenario started to occur. First Asuka fell to the black EVA,   
then Rei who screamed in pain as her arm was infected by the angel possessed EVA.   
Finally Shinji and the angel engaged in a valiant struggle.   
But Shinji's guilt of harming another person started to win out.   
After what seemed like the end for all, Commander Gendo Ikari had a heated and desperate conversation   
with his son. After Gendo got fed up with Shinji's indecision, he shouted out an order. 

"Implement the dummy plug system!" 

Then Shinji felt all the controls suddenly stop and go off on their own. He wasn't in control of his EVA. 

"No, no! What have you done father! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" shouted a now angry Shinji. 

Shinji then tried to open a telepathic link to Rei and Asuka.   
Asuka was knocked out and so couldn't answer, Rei was semi-conscious and   
was in pain from the battle. 

""Rei-chan, can you hear me?"" called out Shinji desperately. 

""Ah, ... is that ...you, ... Shinji ... Kun?"" answered a bewildered and pain ridden Rei. 

""My father, ...the commander has taken control of my EVA. What can I do Rei,   
can you tell me please?"" 

"" I, ... can only tell you, ... to search for me there, .... in your EVA, ...   
with your mind, ... and take control."" 

She mentally shouted the last two words before her link to Shinji was broken as she fell unconcious. 

""Rei? Rei? Where are you? WHERE ARE YOU!!!"" shouted Shinji mentally. 

""What did she mean, search for her here, and take control. Of it. Of what?"" 

Then he did just what she said as he was seeing his EVA start to tear Unit-03, the 13th angel apart.   
He desperately tried to reach Rei within the entry plug and was desperately taxing his telepahic faculties.   
Then he saw a sight that put horror in his heart, the Unit's entry plug containing the unconcious pilot   
was in his EVA's hands. He knew that his father was controlling Unit-01, and he knew somehow   
that he would crush the plug to prove his control over the EVA,... and his son. 

"NNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Shiniji shouted as he letout a telepathic scream as well as the audio one everyone heard.   
As the EVA's hand began to close it stopped. 

The Commander was shocked! Maya Ibuki taking the place of Dr. Akagi who was at the Masuchiro site   
was back from getting Rei and Asuka to the infimary and was also shocked,   
then a wry smile came on her, as she was seeing the monitor   
showing Shinji's mental read outs and those of the Dummy plug system. 

They were in sync! 

"What happened?" bellowed the now upset Commander, "Bring the Dummy plug system back online!" 

"We can't sir!" said a flustered Kensuke Aida who had also seen the pattern that Ritsuko had seen. 

Kensuke was just sitting there beside her, awe struck.   
Until he also noticed the readings of the pilot and the Dummy plug system. 

"Hey they're in sync!" he said in a surpirsed tone. 

"What is?" asked the Commander 

"The Dummy plug system has the same brainwith pattern as the pilot," said a now amused Lt. Ibuki. 

The Commander stared in a brief look of disbelief then said, 

"Close down the Dummy plug system, and transport the remaning EVA's back to the Geofront."   
He then turned to the sub-commander, "I leave you to this task." 

"Very well." was all the sub-commander said as Gendo Ikari left the Command centre. 

Shinji was stupified. He felt Rei, there behind him, yet it wasn't Rei.   
He also felt an emptiness there, like an empty bag holding nothing.   
This feeling gave him a shiver as he felt the system turn off and he disengaged from it.   
He felt better knowing that he had accomplished the fact that his EVA didn't crush Unit-03's entry plug.   
He had saved the pilot from a certain maiming, even death.   
But what greeted him was not a feeling of satisfaction, but a look of dread then anger.   
The rescue crews picked up Touji Suzahara out of the plug as Shinji watched in silence.   
He didn't yell, nor scream. He just started planning to see how he was going   
to take revenge at the tormentor of his life, Gendo Ikari, his father, and head of NERV.   
He was going to bide his time and wait for an opportunity to get his revenge on him,   
not just for putting Touji in danger, but for what happened to Rei and Asuka. 

""You just wait father, I will get you. Sooner or later I'll get you for this!"" Shinji screamed telepathically.   
While physically opening and closing his hands. 

What will Shinji do to take out his revenge on his father? Will Rei and Asuka be all right?   
And will Shinji learn Rei's other secrets? Will this cause a rift between him and Rei?   
And what happens when the 14th and 15th angels team up against the EVAs?   
See you next time in **Chapter #10: Convergence** **and Consequences**

Yes, there will be a battle with 2 angels for the price of one. And tell you what I'm going to do.   
I'll have Unit-04 make a special appearence when Touji needs it the most! Bub-Bye!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Convergence and Consequences

**Disclaimers:**   
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc. are   
Property of ADVision and Gainax. I only *wish* they were mine.   
Please try to be good to me; this is my first stab at an Evangelion "Only" Fic.   
If you have read this whole fic, I do state now this is a Waffy fic, with a bit of action as well!   
Thanks to Andre Laval for pre reading this chapter! 

"" ""= a telepathic conversation. 

( )= a person's thoughts 

**Sibling Bonds**

**Chapter #10: Convergence and Consequence**s 

The rescue crews picked up Touji Suzahara out of the plug as Shinji watched in silence.   
He didn't yell, nor scream. He just started planning to see how he was going   
to take revenge at the tormentor of his life, Gendo Ikari, his father, and head of Nerv.   
He was going to bide his time and wait for an opportunity to get his revenge on him,   
not just for putting Touji in danger, but for what happened to Rei and Asuka. 

""You just wait father, I will get you. Sooner or later I'll get you for this!""   
Shinji screamed telepathically, while physically opening and closing his hands. 

What will Shinji do to take out his revenge on his father? Will Rei and Asuka be all right?   
And will Shinji learn Rei's other secrets? Will this cause a rift between him and Rei?   
And what happens when the 14th and 15th angels team up against the EVAs? 

Yes, there will be a battle with 2 angels for the price of one. And tell you what I'm going to do.   
I'll have Unit-04 make a special appearance when Touji needs it the most!   


**2 days after the 13th angel:**

One Shinji Ikari sat brooding between the two most important woman in his life. Rei Ayanami,   
his sister and designated pilot of Evangelion Unit-00, lay in a bed to his left,   
while Asuka Langley Sohryu, his girlfriend and designated pilot of Evangelion Unit-02 lay in a bed on his right.   
While arriving several minutes before was Misato Katsuragi, the childrens' guardian and Commanding officer.   
She felt powerless. Not only was she not able to keep the girls safe, she couldn't help Shinji   
as much as she wanted to as he never left the girls' room. 

Shinji had been despondent and worried about Rei and Asuka. He hadn't been able to contact them   
telepathically since the battle, and he was becoming more worried as the days passed with them both unconscious.   
Yet he was also formulating a plan of attack. A way to get his father back for all that was done to them.   
He also wondered what was in the dummy plug that he had controlled during the battle with the 13th angel.   
He knew it wouldn't be a pleasant talk he was going to have with his sister, but she had to start trusting him   
with more of her secrets now that he felt his father had lost his trust with his actions. 

Just as he was thinking of this he felt his name being called in his head, first by one voice then two.   
He grabbed the girls' hands closest to him and got up to see if they were waking up.   
He tried to reach them telepathically. 

""Rei, Asuka are you ok? Please answer me girls please!"" was all Shinji could think.   
"SShiinnji, my baka-kun! Wow do I have a headache!" Asuka said out loud as she awoke.   
"Brother. I can hear you," was Rei's answer as she awoke moments later.   
"Oh girls!" Shinji held their hands tightly, then leaned over kissing Asuka first, passionately,   
then hugging and kissing Rei on the cheek. 

"I was so worried. I ...thought I ..might be alone, if you two ....didn't come back," Shinji said as he was crying.   
Both girls pushed themselves up from their beds and hugged the crying pilot as they comforted him together.   
"We will not leave you Shinji-kun," stated Rei.   
"No damn Angel will keep me or Rei from you, got that my baka!" added Asuka. 

"Well it seems I came at the wrong time, I'll go," said a surprised Touji Suzahara,   
standing in the doorway next to an equally surprised Misato. 

"Don't go!" said all three children in unison.   
Then they dragged Touji into the hospital room and started first checking him for injuries,   
and other than some bruises, and some cuts, he was fine. Then they talked of the battle   
and of how they felt powerless against the Angel. Touji also felt the same as he found out his predicament.   
He didn't blame them for what happened. 

"I don't blame any of you for what happened. I mean how can you predict that an Angel would take over   
an Eva. You know there must be huge odds against that happening," Touji said to calm the pilots' guilt over   
the battle. 

Shinji said; "It's just, well we were worried, and..." 

"And what Shin-man. you did your job. Destroy the angel, right," said a now angry Touji. 

"But, Touji, you could have been maimed, ...or killed." 

"Shinji, I knew what I was getting into here. I knew my life could be lost piloting, as all of you know." 

"But. You..." Shinji stuttered. 

"Look I am alive now right? That what counts. Now drop it before I bop you one," finished Touji. 

As the conversation between the two friends was going on, the girls were observing the situation. 

"Asuka, do all boys act like this?" 

"Rei, it's how boys act when they're with other boys. They can't talk about feelings directly so they act macho so they can,"   
replied Asuka. 

"I... see, so when Touji talked the way he did, he was showing his feelings of... friendship towards Shinji?" said Rei. 

"Yeah. You know Rei, I can see what Hikari sees in the jock. He does care about others' feelings,   
even if he is a bit of a jerk at times," said Asuka. 

"I... will talk to Touji-san later, ...to personally apologize to him." 

"Why, Rei?" 

"I am ...intrigued of his motives for piloting, and I ...wanted to get to know him better." 

"REALLY!!" shouted Asuka which quickly got the boys and Misato's attention. 

"Rei, we need to talk after they leave," said Asuka as the boys joined them with Misato to see when they could go home.   
  


________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**As SEELE Meets:**

SEELE 1 : The scenario is not being followed, why? 

SEELE 5 : It is Ikari, he is deviating from the prescribed scenario. 

SEELE 9 : He must be dealt with. 

SEELE 1 : No, the angels must be dealt with first. plus our monitor within Nerv did not work. 

SEELE 12 : Mr. Kaji needs to be dealt with. 

SEELE 7 : No, he may still be of use. 

SEELE 3 : How? 

SEELE 1 : Simply, he can diffuse erroneous information, and we'll see if this can put things back on the right track. 

SEELE 12 : I still say erase the problem. 

SEELE 1 : He will be ...in time, as well as Ikari. 

SEELE 4 : Will Unit-04's* reappearance be a deterrent to the scenario. 

SEELE 1 : No, it won't make a difference. We will be prepared for that eventuality. 

* One week after the 13th angel's defeat, Unit-04 mysteriously reappeared in Nevada minus Nerv 02 branch.   
The silver and black Eva was then sent immediately to Nerv-01 in Tokyo-3.   
The U.S. wanted nothing more to do with it, especially since over five thousand people   
lost their lives at the former NERV base.   
After it's arrival, the S2 engine was disabled. And after a thorough inspection by Dr. Akagi's staff it was deemed   
ready for service and put in standby mode to back up the other Evas.   
Unit-03 would take another month until it was battle worthy, but that might be too late as the angels were coming in   
closer intervals since the 12th angel. As all this was happening, a man was stealing a delivery truck   
to use it for a more special purpose. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**One day later, the girls are released**

The pilots all pile into Misato's car and head towards their apartment. Touji tags along.   
They arrive and as they make their way to their bedrooms, Asuka yells;   
"MISATO! What the hell is this! Why are there bunk beds in our bedrooms?" asked Asuka in her usual flair and irritation.   
"Well, the Commander has chosen to house all the pilots in one location for security reasons, so Touji will be moving into Shinji's   
room." "I am? Don't I have a say in this?" asked Touji.   
"No, not really, since you joined Nerv, you have to do what the Commander orders, got it Pilot Suzahara?" said Misato.   
"So, where does Rei stay?" asked a now timid Shinji.   
"Rei will move to your room Asuka and..." but before she could finish Asuka exploded.   
"NO WAY IN HELL! I respect her and can even say I can stand her as a person, but no way am I having her living with me in   
MY ROOM!" (Asuka was not really angry at Rei, she wanted to keep things the way they were because of her nightly rituals!)   
"Now Asuka, listen! I know that you would rather have Rei in her own room, and I also know of your nightly trips to Shinji's   
room, so let's make a deal!" ("Oh Crap" was all Asuka could think now!) Shinji inched his was out of the living room slowly making his way toward his room. Then he caught his girlfriend's eyes, he froze and her look made it clear for him to stay there.   
Asuka replied; "Ok, I'm listening!"   
"If you can promise me that you and Shinji don't do any funny stuff at night, then I'd be willing to allow your current sleeping   
arrangement. Shinji was starting to shake and a trickle of blood started from his nose.   
I'm sure Touji will be willing to do some couch duty till we see how this works. Is that ok with you?"   
"Let me get this straight, me and Shinji can sleep together, as long as we don't make love, and I can stay in his room, right?"   
"Yes. Now, I have to talk to Touji about this. I'm sure you want to ask Shinji to help you move your stuff, so go on."   
A thud was heard down the hallway as Shinji collapsed from the loss of blood. But, back in the Living room;   
"Wait a minute!" (Touji is now facing Misato) "I have to move here, living with Shinji, Rei, and the Devil girl here,   
and I sleep on the couch? No way! I want a bed, not a lumpy couch," stated an Irate Touji.   
"I would not mind the company in my room Misato, I would not object to have Pilot Suzahara sleep in the lower bunk."   
Misato and the rest of the Children gawk at her for a minute.   
"Look I think one couple sleeping together is enough for me to worry about," said Misato.   
"Misato, I am not having sex with Pilot Suzahara at this time, so there is nothing to worry about."   
Misato let out a sigh of relief. Touji was beet red, but only for a moment.   
"But that doesn't preclude that possibility of it happening later on," said Rei in her normal monotone voice.   
A second thud then was heard as Touji lay on the floor, with a trickled of blood from his nose.   
By then Misato had lined up a six-pack of Yebisu beer, and she opened all six and proceeded to consume all of the beer in a   
three minute period. While in the hallway stood Asuka with a perplexed look on her face as she stubles on an unconcious Shinji.   
"It seems they didn't like my idea," was all Rei could think of as she went into her room and rearranged her things and made the   
top bunk in the room. While a drunk Misato, passed out Touji and Shinji, and a dazed and confused Asuka stayed in the living   
room. It took a few more minutes until Rei and Asuka dragged a still passed out Touji and Shinji to their repective beds. 

After dinner the three pilots went to the balcony and finally opened up their minds and had a telepathic conversation.   
""Rei, what are you thinking? Sleeping in the same room as stooge #3?"" said Asuka.   
""Rei, Touji is my friend, but I feel very worried that you would sleep in the same room with him,"" added Shinji.   
Rei looked at the couple for at least 30 seconds, then answered.   
""Shinji, do you trust my judgment?""   
""Yes, of course, Rei!"" replied Shinji. Then she turned to Asuka.   
""Have I lied to you Asuka, ... ever?"" Asuka thought for a moment, ""No, not that I can remember.""   
""Then I will tell you now I will not have sex with Touji Suzahara now.   
If however, this changes I will inform you first."" She tapped her forehead and both understood.   
But that last questions brought up a question that Shinji had been wanting to ask Rei. 

""Rei, can I talk to you, ... in private later?""   
""That is fine, brother. We'll talk after dinner""   
""Thanks Rei."" She then entered the apartment leaving Asuka and Shinji alone on the balcony.   
Asuka asked; ""What was that about?""   
Shinji replied: ""It's a brother/sister problem. Let's leave it at that Asuka, please?"" Shinji begged.   
Asuka harumphed, then kissed him on the cheek as they made their way inside the apartment. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________   


**The Commander's Office**

"Has the Fourth Child moved into Major Katsuragi's residence?"   
Dr. Akagi replied: "Yes, though I don't know why they should all live in one place."   
"It is none of your concern, Doctor," replied the Commander.   
"Aren't you concerned that the growing relationship between the Second and the Third might jeopardize you plans?" Ritsuko   
spouted.   
"If you must know, there have been threats made on all the children, so the best situation is   
for all of them to be in one residence to better keep an eye on them," replied a stern Commander. 

This silenced the irritated Doctor, and with that Gendo Ikari ordered her to leave.   
After she left, Sub Commander Fuyutski appeared from the shadows.   
"Will the children be safe in one residence. Wouldn't it be prudent to have them in separate residences?" 

"No. Section 2 can keep better tabs on them if they are in one place all the time," stated Gendo. 

"Are the doctor's concerns justified?" 

"I would think that if the pilots formed bonds, we could use them to our advantage when we need it." 

"Even Rei?" That did touch a nerve with Gendo. 

"If it is to our advantage, I would allow it, as long as the objective isn't compromised." 

"And if it is?" 

"I would stop the relationship." 

"How?" 

"By whatever means at my disposal." 

"Even ... if Rei objects?" said the Sub-Commander. 

"She can be replaced," stated the Commander. 

"And the Forth Child, will you have him pilot Unit-04?" asked The sub Commander. 

"Yes." he said. 

"And what if it's S2 engine malfunctions again like it did in Nevada?" 

"We've disconnected it and it will not be used." Replied The Commander. 

"You thought of everything, Gendo." Said The Sub Commander 

"Don't I always." Finished Gendo   


Satisfied with the continued silence, the Commander then made his way to the elevator to Terminal Dogma. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**A park near the pilot's residence**

Brother and sister are walking side by side as they silently take in the sights and sounds of the park.   
Shinji motions towards an open bench, Rei nods her approval and they sit.   
Rei had been wondering what had been on her brother's mind.   
She could feel through their link a sense of apprehension.   
She also remembered the last words she said to him before she passed out. 

""My father, ...the Commander has taken control of my EVA. What can I do Rei,   
can you tell me please?"" 

"" I, ... can only tell you, ... to search for me there, ..... in your EVA, ...   
with your mind, ... and take control."" 

She knew now what Shinji was worried about, and she prepared mentally for what he would ask. 

He reached and took her hand in his own. This seem to calm both of them down.   
"Rei, I need to ask you about what you told me to do. You know during the battle,   
you asked me to search for you within my entry plug, and ..." 

"Shinji, (she squeezed his hand) are you sure that you want to know this?" said a newly nervous Rei. 

"It will change the way you ....see me. I don't want you to change your feelings for me, Shinji." 

Shinji took what Rei said, and after some thought, he said;   
"Listen to me, Rei I know who you are. You are my sister, and that will never change.   
I was so happy to have someone other than my father to call family.   
So, whatever you have to tell me, I will still love you as my sister. Do you understand?" 

Hesitantly, Rei began to explain her origins, not leaving anything out. She then continued by explaining the   
dummy plug system, and that the cores were her sister clones, beings of body, but no mind or soul.   
Throughout the conversation Rei kept looking down, not looking up to what expression Shinji had on his face.   
When she quietly finished, she looked slowly up and saw her brother crying quietly, while tightly holding her hand.   
She then hesitantly drew him into a hug to calm him. After a few minutes he slowly pulled away from her,   
and stood up letting go of her hand, he walked away with his back to her, and stopped about five feet away.   
After a tense minute, he spoke. 

"Are you, you, Rei Ayanami, ...my sister? That's all I want to know, Rei are you that?"   
He asked quietly unknwingly mimiking her monotone syle while facing away from her.   
She quietly stood from the bench and walked towards him.   
She stopped beside him, and after a few quiet moments answered. 

"I am, and always will be ....your sister, Shinji. That will never change." 

Shinji the asked; "If you die, what happens?" Rei ... caught her breath for a moment, ... then answered;   
"My soul would seek one of the clones bodies, and I would live again." 

"Would your ...memories and experiences of me, of Asuka and the others, would they go with you?" 

She hesitated, "I would retain memories up to my last memory dump which is performed weekly."   
She looks to his face. A calm but emotionless look is on his face. She looks down, worried. 

"Will you forget our relationship, how we care for each other?" asked Shinji quietly. 

"I have only had to transfer to another once, and at that time I retained my memories, ...   
but I do not remember any emotions associated with those memories," said a now quiet Rei. 

He surprisingly spun around, and took her by the shoulders looking at his deep blue eyes, to crimson red.   
"Will you forget that you are my sister, here?" Shinji took Rei's hand, and held it to his heart.   
She look down at his hand, and then back up to her brother's face. Several tears were streaking both siblings' faces now. 

"How can I ever forget what you mean to me Shinji, I love you, I can never forget that."   
Shinji then grabbed her in a fierce hug, and swung her around and around laughing and crying all the way.   
After he started getting dizzy, he landed on the ground with Rei on top of him.   
They both had smiles on their faces, with Rei quietly giggling, while Shinji was laughing loudly. 

"You know, if I didn't already know you two were related, I'd think you were cheating on me, my Baka Shinji!"   
said Asuka standing next to a nearby tree. 

Shinji said; "Did you hear ..."   
She just pointed to her forehead. "You two can't keep something that important from me you know!" 

"Point taken, Asuka," said a now calm Rei. 

"Ok, so what does this bit of information do to us?" asked Asuka. 

"Nothing, it stays the same. The only thing that changes is who is really in control when it's important,"   
said a now confidant Shinji. 

Asuka now hugging Shinji from behind, said; "And what does that mean Baka-kun?" 

"It means, my love, that my father will not intentionally put us in more danger than is needed." 

"How Shinji-kun?" 

"If I can control the dummy plug system, then you two could as well." 

"And that means, what?" asked Asuka inquisitively. 

"Well, if he uses it again, we can control it from here." He pointed to his head. 

"Isn't that what we do normally?" 

"Yes, and no." 

"What does that mean, yes and no?" 

"No, it can't be accessed until it's turned on at the command center," said Shinji. 

"And?" asked Asuka. 

"When it's on it's like piloting the Eva, but without feeling anything that is done to it," said Rei.   
A look of understanding came upon her face. 

"So, you can make it do what you want, but not feel it's pain if it gets hurt, right?" Asuka asked. 

"Yes, but remember, if you really need to feel something, then it can be a drawback," responded Shinji. 

"Well at least it's another weapon in our arsenal they don't know about." Asuka then pointed to her head. 

"We'll need any advantage we have. I am not going to have either of you or Touji hurt anymore." 

"Brother, remember, don't do anything foolish," reminded Rei. 

"Don't worry I know what I promised." He then did something new.   
He gathered both girls, one in each arm, and walked them back to their home. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**The walk home:**

As the children, arm in arm walked to the street corner near the front of the apartment,   
a large truck was heading down the street. Unknown to them, the truck driver was an agent of   
a certain group who wanted the pilots injured or eliminated. He swung the truck,   
which was going 50 miles an hour in the city street, and headed directly for them.   
Without prompting and purely out of reflex, all three had put up and orange glowing wall in front of them.   
The truck slammed into this A.T.Field and was brought to a sudden stop 5 feet from them.   
All three had put their hands up and stared at the now demolished truck.   
Then the wall faded and all three children fainted. Misato and Touji had run out   
onto the balcony and saw the whole thing. Touji in particular,   
seemed to have known what was happening as if he was seeing it through their eyes.   
That's when he ran and grabbed Misato and headed for the balcony.   
As Misato ran and called for Nerv security to send ambulances, Touji was far ahead of her   
running to see what he could do to help his friends, especially a blue haired one now paramount in his mind.   
________________________________________________________________________________________________   


**The Geofront:**

"The 14th angel has been sighted by ground based sensors on the surface,   
while the 15th angel has been sighted by several satellites miles above the city." 

"Well, call an general emergency and contact the pilots," said the Commander. 

"Sir, all the pilots are heading in, ...but only Pilot Suzahara is available." 

"What do you mean, Lt. Ibuki?" said a now stern Commander. 

"Pilots Ikari, Ayanami, and Sohryu are injured, sir," replied Maya. 

"How?" asked the Sub Commander. 

"It seems that someone tried to run them over with a truck," said Doctor Ritsuko Akagi as she ran in to her station. 

"The truck seems to have been stopped by an A.T. Field." 

"What? How?" said the Sub-Commander. 

"It seems that the pilots generated it. That might be the reason they passed out,   
exerting all that energy to stop the truck," answered Doctor Ibuki. 

"Where's the Major?" the Commander asked. 

"She's with all the pilots now, they're making their way to the Geofront." 

"Doctor, go down to meet them, revive the pilots, and have the Major up to her station.   
Lt.Ibuki. have Unit-04's core prepped for Pilot Suzahara. Is that clear?" ordered the Commander. 

"Yes, sir," came a unison reply from both women. 

"Do you think they'll revive them in time?" asked a now worried Sub Commander. 

"I hope they are, or all is lost," replied the Commander 

"What about the pilots generating A.T. Fields?" Fuyutski asked. 

"We will worry about that afterwards," was all the Commander said. 

Will the pilots be revived in time, or will Touji, who has no real battle experience,   
in a new and unstable Eva have to confront two Angels by himself?   
And if they make it, what does Shinji have planned for his father? and for SEELE?   
Next time, **Chapter 11: Loss and Contemplation**   
  
  
  
  



	11. Loss and Contemplation

**Disclaimers:**   
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc. are   
Property of ADVision and Gainax. I only *wish* they were mine.   
Please try to be good to me; this is my first stab at an Evangelion "Only" Fic.   
If you have read this whole fic, I do state now this is a Waffy fic, with a bit of action as well!   
Thanks to Andre Laval for pre reading this chapter! 

"" ""= a telepathic conversation. 

( )= a person's thoughts 

**Sibling Bonds**

**Chapter #11: Loss and Contemplation**

Will the pilots be revived in time or will Touji, who has no real battle experience,   
in a new and unstable Eva have to confront two Angels by himself?   
And if they make it, what does Shinji have planned for his father and for SEELE? 

**Subconscious Conversations**

As the pilots entered one of Nerv's entrances, Touji was racking his brain at the current situation.   
Asuka, Shinji, and Rei were laying down in an ambulance unconscious while he and Misato rode with them.   
Touji finally remembered that he had dreamt of seeing all three on a train and discussing their current situation.   
Then he fell over unconscious. "Oh now not all of them, God!!" was all Misato could say   
as she tried to wake the now knocked out Touji Suzahara. 

Touji slowly looked through the haze as he found himself in that familiar train again   
although this time he saw Asuka and Shinji sitting down in front of where he was standing   
holding each other in their arms. They looked up in surprise as Touji knew he had the same look on his face.   
Then he felt his hand being entwined by a smaller and daintier one.   
He looked towards his right and saw Rei holding his hand and looking up at him with those blazing crimson eyes.   
She had a slight smile as she looked at him. He was, of course, mesmerized.   
Then he came out of his trance when he realized where he was, and why. 

""Damn, we have to wake up NOW!"" Touji yelled as it startled all three of them.   
""What do you mean Touji-kun?"" asked Rei.   
""There's two Angel attacking Nerv right now and we're all knocked out!""   
""You've got to be kidding, right stooge?"" said a disbelieving Asuka.   
""Now Demon girl, I'm serious!"" yelled back a now peeved Touji.   
""But, how are we unconscious? I mean we come here when we sleep, not like this,"" said Shinji. 

""Look, some goof ball tried to off you guys in front of the apartment building with a truck.""   
""You mean, ... we're dead?"" said an angry Asuka.   
""No, ding wit, you produced an ...a ... AT-field to stop the truck, at least that's what Misato said.""   
The three pilots then pondered the news Touji had given them.   
Shinji then smiled and shook his head up and down slowly. As in the realization of an idea.   
""Then we'll return and surprise not just the angel, but ...my father as well.""   
He then smirked in a similar way to that his father had done before. That sent shivers down the others backs. 

Asuka then squeezed his hand and after his eyes were on her, she asked;   
""What are you planning my baka?"" she said with a smile. (But inside she was a little unnerved by his smirk.)   
""We'll split into two teams, you did say there were two Angels right Touji?""   
""Yeah, but I didn't get the details yet,"" replied Touji.   
""Ok, then we'll ....."" Shinji then related his plan to his friends.   
Then after they understood his little scheme, they all concentrated to return the the real world. 

When the awoke they were all in their respective Evas, though still in their street clothes.   
"Oh thank God you're all awake!" said Misato. "What the hell happened back at the apartment?"   
She looked at them very angrily. "I want an answer now," yelled an exasperated Misato.   
"Not now Misato, you've have to brief us on the Angels," stated a very Gendo-esque Shinji.   
That threw Misato for a loop for a minute, but then the crashing of the 14th Angel   
as it was making it's way to the Geofront, focused her back into her strategic mode.   
"Units 02 and 04 will converge on the surface with the palette guns to shoot at the 15th angel   
while Units 00 and 01 will meet the 14th on the Geofront proper." 

"Why split me from Shinji, Misato?" asked a puzzled Asuka   
"You and Shinji have the most experience, so you will take the lead up top,   
while Shinji has the better chance at hand to hand will the Angel down here.   
Rei has the weakest Eva so she'll back the strongest."   
(Asuka hrummped at that comment) "Touji has the least experience so he'll back up our best pilot."   
(That comment was Misato's way to appease Asuka's ego.)   
"Since he has to learn from the best." 

The Evas made their way to their assigned catapults, and after a quick recheck of their systems   
by Ritsuko and the bridge crew, they were shot up to their destinies and fates as they faced the two Angels. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**The Dual Angel Battle**

As soon as Asuka and Touji hit the surface, they made their way to the nearest armaments buildings and set up the now compact 

pallet guns and set their sights to the floating ethereal Angel twenty miles up above Tokyo-3 

As they prepared up top, Shinji and Rei had made their way to the front of the Nerv's headquarters' pyramid.   
An array of mechanical and hand weapons were spread out around them.   
While Rei with the single armed Unit-00 set up to the side of where Shinji was,   
Shinji placed himself right in front of the pyramid.   
He was thinking about the plan he had reviewed with the other pilots, as a loud explosion rocked the Geofront.   
Then from above and slowly descending was the 14th Angel who seemed to be taking it's time in getting to the bottom of the   
hemisphere-like expanse that made up the Geofront. Shinji didn't wait for the Angel to initiate contact,   
he started using all of the weapons with projectiles, then finally took out a prog knife, and an axe similar to Asuka's.   
Then a loud scream came from the comm system and within seconds everyone knew who it was. 

Back above, the 15th Angel emitted a bright shaft of light at the red Unit-02.   
Asuka was now in screaming agony, as were the other three pilots to a much lesser extent,   
since they all now shared a psychic link to each other.   
So as Asuka bore most of the agony, the others helped her lessen her pain by taking in some of what she felt.   
As all this was going on the 14th Angel had finally engaged Unit-01 in hand to hand combat.   
While it seemed even at first, the Angel got the upper hand literally when it let lose   
one of it's thin and serrated arms and cut off one of Shinji's arms.   
A second wail joined Asuka's whimpering agony as Shinji felt his arm being cut off due to his high sync rate.   
Then he was starting to lose the battle Rei ran in and shoved an N2 mine into the Angel.   
She ran back trying to take the injured Unit-01 with her, but he shook her off and mentally told her to go to the surface   
to help Asuka and Touji. Rei tried to talk him out of what she suspected he was going to do, but the Commanders voice silenced   
her doubt. "Rei, go get the lance, give it to Shinji, then go help Units 02 and 04," was all he said.   
Everyone was aghast at the Commander's comments, but continued on.   
After a nod from a still besieged Shinji, Rei left to retrieve the lance.   
In the time Rei took to get the lance, Asuka had been under the 15th Angel's mental attack for close to three minutes.   
As Rei returned to the Geofront a bright light filled the area, as the embedded N2 mine exploded. 

When the smoke cleared all that stood was the angel who had deployed it's AT field,   
and the single armed Unit-01 slumping down. It had deactivated and was helpless   
as the 14th Angel started to pummel and strike it. Rei then did what she could for her now stricken brother   
and using the lance broke through the Angel's AT field and injured it. But with only one arm Rei was struck down   
and as the Angel advanced on her she knew it was her time to sacrifice this body for humanity, or more to the point for her   
brother,... and for another above fighting his own battle. But as it turned out that was the best it could be. As Shinji was   
struggling with Unit-01's controls to help Rei's Eva, he became more insenced that another that he cared for, his sister was   
about   
to die horribly in front of him.   
"YYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHH" was all that was heard at central command as Shinji's Eva's sync rate skyrocketed.   
As Ritsuko asked the sync rate percentage, Maya Ibuki was rattling off the rate as it rose.   
"It's climbing Ma'am, 200, 260, 300, 365, ... my god it just passed 400% Ma'am!"   
was all Maya could say as a pair of hands steadied her.   
She looked up at a face framed with a pair of square shaped glasses.   
A smiling Kensuke was there helping in his own way to calm the Tech.'s nervous shoulders.   
She smiled back weakly, and then turned around more self assured as Kensuke stayed at her side. 

As bedlam reigned below, ... agony was all there was as Touji tried several times to stand in front of the red Eva   
only to have himself shoved out of the way by the stubborn Second Child.   
She wasn't going to have Touji's mental well-being on her conscious, as she battled the demons of her past.   
Though the other pilots had siphoned off some of the stress of the Angels attack,   
on her mind Asuka still was reliving that most agonizing moment of her life.   
Just as it was getting to her trying to open the room where her mother was, there was a yell like none before   
as even Asuka in her agonizing position heard her love's scream. "Shinji!"   
His immense anger, she could feel it though the link, as Rei and Touji did as well.   
They knew half the battle would be over very soon, as they felt the exhilaration as   
Unit 01 began to systematically tear the Angel of might to bloody torn shreds and pulp.   
As Rei witnessed this she heard again the wails of her friend.   
Without anyone to tell her, she left the carnage that Unit-01 was making, Grabbed the lance   
and used another catapult to reach the surface. 

When she got there she ducked as Unit-04 sailed passed her. She surveyed the scene   
and saw that Asuka was trying to take all the psychic punishment herself.   
She wasn't going to lose another friend to this, so she took the lance she had retrieved as   
Unit-01 dined on the 14th Angel and tried to balance the lance with her one hand.   
Then she was caught off guard as Unit-04 took the lance from her and started running to the edge of the city.   
As Touji got to it he literally ran up the mountain side and launched himself into the air.   
Then two great metallic wings sprang out from the silver Eva's back and the Eva and the lance made it's way   
into the sky and toward the 15th Angel two miles up.   
"Touji, no! You'll never make it back before your internal battery runs out,"   
was all Misato could say from the control center, as the silver Eva had already made it 20,000 feet up and accelerating.   
"I ...know that Misato, ... and I understand," was Touji's reply.   
"Touji-kun, ...please don't do this," was said by a now blank faced Rei. She looked from the ground next to the still   
wrenching Asuka. Her agony was about to end soon, but Rei's was beginning. She had finally understood the feelings she was   
having for this Fourth Child. He was sacrificing himself, ....but was it for humanity, ....or something more   
.... maybe ...someone else? 

As Touji contemplated his predicament as he was rushing headlong towards the high flying angel,   
Rei mentally called to him.   
""Why did you do this Touji-kun?""   
""Because, I want to protect you guys ...the way you tried to protect me.""   
She then remembered back to the battle with the 13th Angel.   
He was trying to repay them for saving him from being killed in the Angel infested Eva.   
""But, what use is this act of self sacrifice, if you are not here to live the life we helped save?""   
Touji looked down then shook his head. "Damn! I always seem to react before I can think things out."   
Then Rei asked a question she had been contemplating since their meeting earlier at the lookout.   
""Are you doing this ...just for humanity, or is there something, ... or someone more?"" conveyed Rei mentally.   
Touji, sighed, then collecting his courage he replied; "Yeah, there's someone, ... and that someone ...is...you, Rei-chan."   
was all Touji said as he then saw the Angel coming up fast .   
As Rei watched now nervously in the viewing monitor within her entry plug, Touji brought the Lance up to slice at the Angel.   
At the moment he began his attack, the bright psychic light stopped on Asuka and her Eva slumped down to the ground.   
Rei, with her one arm, helped Asuka's Eva towards a elevator transport platform, and away from being attacked again.   
As she helped her fellow pilot, Rei again kept looking at the fierce battle being fought above them.   
Touji now was the target of the Angel's psychic light attack. But it was short lived.   
Touji swung around using the remaining manuvering thrusters in accord with his wings and then circled the ethereal Angel.   
slicing the lance at the Angel with everypass. As this dissection was happening Rei still kept watch through her internal viewier   
in her plug. Then the final stroke by Touji finally cut off the S2 organ from the Angel, and it simply ... disintegrated. 

Then Touji lost control as his Eva was drawn toward the disembodied S2 organ.   
With the last of it's power (The Eva's 5 minutes was finishing up)   
it lunged and caught the now frozen organ and simply swallowed it as Touji was thinking 

""What the hell?!?!?"" 

The silver Eva let out a roar that was silent since they were closer to space than atmosphere.   
Touji was having a strange feeling in his head as he tried to make some sort of contact to Rei.   
""Rei. Something's happening here, I can't ....""   
Then silence, his psychic presence was simply ... not there anymore.   
This made the normally stoic Rei cringe. His essence simply disappeared. She could not ... feel his presence anymore!   
As this was happening, the now pilotless Unit-04 turned around and with it's jets kicking out the last of it's fuel,   
headed with wings spread back towards Tokyo-3. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Consequences**

As Touji's Eva made a three point landing next to Rei's and Asuka's Evas, with the lance in it's hands there was concern as   
Maya again alerted Dr. Akagi. Touji's sync rate had hit 200% on the way down.   
Yet again another accident has happened. A similar one had happened eleven years earlier at Nerv Germany.   
"Make sure that Pilots Suzahara and Ikari aren't moved from their Eva's nor their plugs drained, got me!"   
shouted Ritsuko as she made her way towards the rescue teams attending to Units 04 and 01. 

After a few minutes Asuka was sitting on a platform off from the elevator that was delivering   
her red Eva back to the cages. She was sitting, cordon offed off within a square area bordered   
by yellow tape stating that possible contamination could have occurred. Rei walked up behind her,   
with an arm in a sling as she observed the pilot of Unit-02, slumped over and crying. 

"Asuka-san, I am glad you are all right," said Rei. 

Those words stirred up so much in the Second Child's heart. 

She meant to erupt into a backlash of bitter anger, to question how the First Child could still be so stupid at a time like this.   
She meant to spit her hate at the Angel for soiling her mind.   
She meant to curse the fact she couldn't feel her Eva anymore and that above it all, ... that Shinji had been taken from her. 

But all she managed to muster was a hateful look to kill the First Child's approach. 

She meant to say so many things. 

I hate this, 

I hate Nerv, 

I hate you! 

I hate Shinji, 

I hate the world, 

I hate myself! 

But she couldn't, her soul was so shaken, she couldn't say anything.   
She finally broke down and just sobbed and whimpered on the hard ground, helpless and beaten. 

Rei without blinking crosses the yellow tape,   
then kneels down and lays her sobbing friend,   
with her good arm to her chest and remembering how she was comforted before   
.... by her brother, she tried to do the same for Asuka. 

They stayed like this for about five minutes.   
Then finally, Asuka stopped crying and looked up to see Rei   
.... with silent tears streaking down her cheeks. 

"Shinji's not the only one missing, right?" asked Asuka in choked sobs.   
She pulled herself up to face her fellow pilot. Rei shook her head to confirm Asuka's statement. 

"Touji-kun's body is still in Unit-04's entry plug, ... but there is no brain activity," she sighs,   
looks down to her lap and then continues.   
"He tried to sacrifice himself ... to save us," Asuka with concern now clearly in her voice skakily asked;   
"Did his sync level reach 400%, ... like Shinji's?"   
"No, ... only 200%, but it seems ... that his mind, his ...soul has joined with his Eva,   
..... while Shinji-kun's body, and soul is now one ... with his Eva."   
Asuka nodded, and after Rei offers, and helps her up, they walk through the yellow tape,   
....breaking it, as they go.   
They then head to Misato's apartment, but in a round about way. 

Surprisingly, no one made any attempt to stop the girls. Not any security there, nor any Section 2 agents.   
They walked side by side in their plug suits the long way to their home in silence.   
They walked passed familiar now ignored areas to them; 

The Junior high school they attended,   
the green grassed look out over Tokyo-3,   
their favorite walk up Ramen Bar near there,   
the local park they frequented near the apartment   
They walked through all this without saying a word, ... both had much on their minds. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Dealing with ... loss!**

For Rei, there was the potential loss of her brother, whom she cared for more than even the Commander now.   
Simply because he was caring, honest to her, and showed affection for her with no strings attached.   
He became her only real family and his disappearance within Unit-01 was ..... disturbing.   
The loss was becoming overwhelming to her. She had never experienced this before. 

Added to this was the loss of Touji's mind to his Eva that disturbed her in a ... different way.   
That happy, wise cracking and thick headed third stooge were all accurate descriptions of Touji Suzahara.   
But, the caring, honest, and loyal person that he was to his closest friends is what Rei understood him to be now,   
.... in her eyes. She missed that and though she felt for him in a different way than Shinji,   
she missed him as much as her brother. She now sat up on the bed she had slept in since she moved into Misato's apartment.   
Thinking of both lost boys, and the impact they had on her. Their loss would have a most opposite impact on her   
.... and her soul.   


In the next room Asuka had laid down with her own thoughts on the day's losses. 

First, was the knowledge and helplessness of her past ripped open in her mind by the 14th Angel.   
It had been those memories that had made Asuka what she was, but that was no more.   
Those suppressed memories having a detrimental affect on the now mentally fragile Second Child. 

After the attack was stopped by Touji's Eva, Asuka couldn't hear or feel the presence that had been with her   
so many times before. She knew that to be the soul of the Eva, but she really hadn't a clue who's soul it really was.   
She cried first for the innocence lost back then, ... and again today. She cried for the soul of her mother,   
which she now knew was wrenched from her body so long ago. Touji's predicament showed that to be true.   
The person who committed suicide wasn't her mother, just a deranged and tortured shadow of the original.   
That was clear now, and even though it still hurt, it was ... comforting to know that her real mother   
wasn't the one who died in front of her. The image of that hanging doll wasn't as devastating as before,   
....now that she knew what had happened to her mother. (Though she will later find the real truth!) 

Next came that stooge, Touji. The Fourth Child.   
Though not a fond aquaintence, she saw the sacrifice he made as a honourable one,   
and for that she would be more patient with him, ... when he came back.   
She had to believe that ... or Shinji wouldn't come back either, and she couldn't live if he didn't come back. 

Her Shinji. 

A few weeks ago she couldn't stand him, always getting her temper raging with his apologies.   
Being so timid that it did make her day to see him squirm under that glare of hers or Misato's teasing.   
Yet, when he had confessed about trying to find out about Rei's background,   
and her own, she saw a new side of him. A determination she admired and she finally saw   
the strength hiding deep within the normally weak and timid outer shell Shinji had always shown to the world. 

Since that fateful night, she had fallen deeper in love with him than with anyone she knew or had known before.   
His loss echoed in her heart. She slowly started sobbing at first quietly, then with more volume.   
In a twisted deja vu, Rei had heard the wailing from Asuka and came to check on her.   
She found her in a fetal position in the center of the bed she went to her to try and help her again.   
As the night progressed, they slowly let their defiant and emotionless walls drop between each other.   
Both girls slowly calmed each other down and tentatively, talked about the two boys in their lives.   
Their heart wrenching feelings of their loss to them, and the hope that their retrieval would be ... attainable.   
These thoughts of anguish were expressed to each other mentally, and verbally.   
Then slowly the conversation ebbed, as exhaustion crept into their eyes,   
both did what would have been impossible weeks or even days before. 

Both girls looked at each other, at their tear stained faces and at the red eyes now cried out and tired.   
Then as they mentally sighed they took up positions on the bed Shinji and Asuka shared   
for these many weeks and then they fell asleep in each other's arms, not as a show of lust or love per say,   
but rather of affection and comfort to each other as a way to cope with their losses.   
Only time would tell if the boys would come back to them, so they needed each others physical touch   
to reassure themselves of what they wanted to happen. They finally fell asleep.   
But for now this new friendship would help them cope until their loved ones would return to their loving arms.   
________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Will both Shinji and Touji return, or will one never come back?   
How will Rei and Asuka cope as the slow process of waiting for   
reintegration to succeed, will it drive them, and those around them nuts?   
What about Kensuke? Is he breaching the emotional wall put up by a now shaken Maya?   
Well, if you want this answered, then keep an eye out for;   
**Chapter 12: Living on!**

****Small author's Note:** If someone objects to a Kesuke/ Maya pairing, well there's a point to that we'll see later. And why does   
Unit-04 have wings? Well the MP Eva's that came in EoE, they were based on the "Final" Production model which was   
Unit-04, right! And even if I'm wrong, to me that means that the Americans would have loved to put an original idea to their   
Eva ...   
like wings!   
Nuff said! Dennisud   
  
  
  



	12. Living On

**Disclaimers:**   
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc. are   
Property of ADVision and Gainax. I only *wish* they were mine.   
Please try to be good to me; this is my first stab at an Evangelion "Only" Fic.   
If you have read this whole fic, I do state now this is a Waffy fic, with a bit of action as well!   
Thanks to Andre Laval & Jon Cook for pre reading this chapter! 

"" ""= a telepathic conversation. 

( )= a person's thoughts 

**Sibling Bonds**

**Chapter 12: Living on!**

Will both Shinji and Touji return, or will one never come back?   
How will Rei and Asuka cope as the slow process of waiting for   
Re-integration to succeed, will it drive them, and those around them nuts?   
What about Kensuke? Is he breaching the emotional wall put up by a now shaken Maya?   


**Of Mothers, and Sons**

In the haze that was the place both Touji and Shinji shared though not together.   
Shinji had a revelation, of sorts remembering how his mother "Died"!   
Then through various images not his own.   
"Who's memories are these?" he said to himself as he was observing the images until he recognized them with a terrifying   
Realization. These are ... my mother's memories! Mother, are you there, he asked hesitantly.   
Then in front of him materialized a vary familiar figure, with short brown hair, and wearing a lab coat. 

"MOTHER!!" 

was all he said as he ran on an invisible surface to be caught in her arms.   
"Oh Shinji, my baby! I have missed you so much!" was all Yui could convey as their reunion continued. 

Touji was also finding himself in a familiar room, in a house he and his family lived in before moving to Tokyo-3.   
"I know this place! This is the living room of our old house in Kobe!" was all he thought   
as he suddenly heard a creaking sound.   
He remembered that sound from when he was 8 years old when his mother rocked his infant sister to sleep.   
He hesitantly turned around to see a woman of about 35 years old, long black hair smiling at him.   
"Momma, i.i.is that you!?!?" Touji said nervously   
She shook her had tears spilling out and down her cheeks as she held her arms open.   
He hurdled towards her and finally landed on his knees as they hugged tightly. 

"Oh Momma, I missed you so much!" he said as he cried freely. The last time he did was at her funeral. 

"Oh my Touji-chan, I am so proud of you!" She smiled at him. "How you came up with that attack on that angel,   
and helped you friend's, even though you two don't get along so well." 

"Aw ma you making me embarrassed." said a red-faced Touji. 

"That was so courageous my son, I hoped my help was enough for you to finish your mission." She looked down.   
"But you ended up here instead." She hugged him again she now crying again more for the guilt she felt. 

"What do you mean Ma, I did finish it. I landed and they collected my Eva and..." then he couldn't remember much else.   
Why?" 

He then looked at his mother, she was crying, hiding her face with her hands. 

"Ma what's wrong?", she couldn't look at him. 

"You and me are together now right, you can come back and...." Then he remembered how he came here. 

"We're in my Eva ... right?" he asked hesitantly. She silently nodded yes. 

"Then the presence I felt in my entry plug, ... that was you wasn't it?" he looked at her eyes yearning for a reply. 

"Yes, my little Touji. I have been here since Unit-04 came to Tokyo-3." she replied. 

"Then you know of what happened with Unit-03, right?" he asked. 

Ashia Suzahara said "Yes, that's one of the reasons Unit-04's core was replaced..." 

"...With Unit-03's. With you Ma?" Touji finished. 

They both looked down knowing that this moment with each other was not going to last.   
Both knew that Touji had to return. So, Ashia then asked a question most others would ask. 

"So who is that quiet blue haired girl I've seen in your memories?   
And the other one, with the freckles and brown pig tail hair ?" 

"Hey how can you see what's in my head Ma?" Asked a surprised Touji. 

"Ha, I see your taking after your father in the common sense department!" She sighed, shaking her head. 

"Huh?" He asked. Ashia sweatdropped and sighed again. 

"Since the Eva has to sync with you, I sync with you, got it my thick headed son!" She ruffled his hair. 

"Oooohhh, Now I got it. Hey then you can see what I think about ..." His face turned blood red in seconds.   
Mooom, Pleeeaassee! 

She laughed. "Oh it's Ok to have those thoughts. I mean you are a teen age boy!"   
"Please stop it Mom!" He was now at her feet covering his head with his arms trying in vain to hide. 

"Touji, you still haven't told me about those girls? They both seem very quiet, and cute." She said.   
Touji finally came up for air and answered her. 

"Rei is Shinji's sister, and the pilot of Eva Unit-00, while Hikari's our class Rep." 

"You mean Rei pilot's Akagi's Eva?" Ashia asked with concern. 

Mom, Dr. Akagi is in charge of the Evas, so I suppose it can be said to be her Evas, and..." 

He was hit on the back of the head.   
"Your in Daddy mode again. Listen Touji. Since each Eva has a human soul in it,   
that means that someone died to have her soul there." She said. 

"Huh?" he got hit again! 

"Touji, it's her mother's soul there." Then she added, "And all the Evas have their pilot's mother's soul in them!"   
"So, that means that Dr. Akagi's mom is Rei's mom?" he said now holding his head waiting for another hit.   
"Yes, and no, part of your girlfriend's DNA is from Shinji's Mom, Yui Ikari,   
... but it had to be supplemented with someone else's! 

Touji then asked, "So, Dr. Akagi's mom had to add some of her own.?" 

"Yes, ... among others." Aisha replied. Both sat in silence taking in the new and revealing information. 

"Mom you said you wanted to know about Rei, yet you already do. Why are you telling me this?" 

"Because even though I see in you memories that she is a nice and kind person to you,   
she isn't totally a natural person." Ashia was now nervous as Touji said,   
"Ma, I don't care about that. I pilot the Eva to keep Mara safe, To keep Hikari safe, ... and to protect Rei.   
I don't care where she came from, I just know that I can't see her hurt, OK!"He had gotten louder as he spoke. 

His Mom smiled. "Well you seem to have made up your mind about her haven't you." Ashia said 

"Then why did you tell me this stuff about her past?" he asked. 

"Because I know about your mind link, and when you get back,   
you have to tell the other pilots about the truth."   
she said. "The truth that their mother's souls are in their Evas...." 

"So we can figure out how to get you guys out after this war is over?" he said excitedly.   
She stood up holding him by his shoulders. She took a deep breath.   
"Touji, we aren't going to get out of the Evas." Touji's eyes went wide with grief. 

She looked him in the eyes sympathetically, as he realized what she was saying.   
"NO,NO,NO! I just found you ... I can't lose you again, ...I can't ... I just can't!"   
She held her weeping son and did what all mothers do when their children are hurt,   
she held him patted him, and comforted him because she knew this wouldn't last much longer. 

______________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Another Reunion**

Shinji was having a similar conversation with his mother, when he had an idea.   
"Mom, I will not have my friends continue to be hurt by my father's plans!" he said. 

"Shinji, I agree with you, ... but your father is one to have taken everything into account."   
Yui reminded him. 

"Mom, you know of our link, and our powers that are manifesting themselves.Can you tell me what you know of this?"   
asked Shinji in a tone reminiscent of his father.   
Yui sighed. She was afraid that Shinji would eventually turn out to be like his father in trying to help his friends and thwart Gendo's plans. She grabbed him and looked him in the eyes. 

"Shinji my son, please don't forget who you are. How kind and good you are, how generous and thoughtful of others you are.   
Because the way your acting now",(She looked down on the ground, then back up to his face)   
"it's as if you and your father are becoming .. more alike." she said in a concerned tone.   
"Don't let revenge and hate cloud your judgment or how you treat others, please!" She pleaded. 

That got Shinji's attention. "Mom, I'm ... sorry, but when there's a threat to my friends or those who I love,   
I can't see straight sometimes." 

"You mean Asuka, ...and Rei?" she said with a slight smile reminiscent of a blue haired pilot.   
That brought a shudder from Shinji. "So, you know of my feelings for Asuka?" 

"Shinji, I'm your mother, I sync with you every time you pilot Unit-01,   
and I know exactly your feelings for Asuka." she smiled again and hugged her bewildered son.   
"Now, as for Rei. I admire you for your wanting to protect you sister,but I don't think you know her true origins."   
Two chairs and a table appeared.   
They sat down, and continued. "Shinji, you know that Rei is my genetic clone, so that is why you consider her your sister.   
And I would be proud to call her daughter," She sighed, "but, she is more than that!"   
Yui then began to tell Shinji the secrets of One Rei Ayanami. 

Some he did know, like the dummy plug, some he didn't hear before, like genetic connections to the second angel Lillith,   
and her main mission, as prescribe by Gendo's scenario.   
Finally her feelings on the additional data that Rei didn't just have two parents,   
but three, with a minor DNA sampling from Naoko Akagi.   
Yui was frowning when she was said that. 

After they both calmed down they then formulated a plan using the Evas,   
the pilot's link and inherited powers from their Evas. She also informed him of SEELE's plans.   
They took that into account as well.   
Then after a time to recollect some past memories and current intelligence, it was time for Shinji to go back.   
"Well, is there any messages you want me to give anyone?" He asked his mother.   
"Tell your sister, that I don't blame her" (About the dummy plug, or her origins),   
"and tell her I was planning to have another baby when the accident happened." 

She smiled and laughed, "and if it was a girl, I would have named her Rei." They both smiled.   
"Now, I don't have to name her, because she's there now. Tell her I'm as proud of her as I am of you."   
Shinji was happy at his mother's feelings for Rei.   
"Anyone else?" he asked sill with a smile on his face.   
Yui's featured noiticibly darkened,"Remember to tell your father what I told you, at the appropriate time."   
That was all Yui Ikari wanted to say about her husband , ...and his plans. 

Finally Shinji knew it was time to say his good-byes to his mother.   
"Mom I will miss you terribly, but the sooner we finish this, the better it will be for all of us," he hugged her for the last time.   
"Oh my little boy is growing up so fast!" She teared up!" But I just wanted you to know I am proud of you, your sister,   
and your friends. Know that I'll be there for you two, ... always!"   
He knew she meant in the upcoming battles and hopefully if their plans go right, a new chance for Humanity to live!   
Then a great pull started taking Shinji from his mother, she said one last thing,   
"Remember, Dream in the Eva, and all we discussed will become clear."   
Shinji nodded to his mother as they waved good-bye as the mists slowly closed up and around their receeding forms. 

______________________________________________________________________________________   


**A Visit to a Little Girl**

Rei had been visiting the room of one Mara Suzahara from the time Touji had been immobilized in his Eva.   
Though at first it was a mostly one-sided conversation.   
Surprisingly it was Rei who spoke as Mara had not woken up from her last operation.   
It occurred the day of the battle and the comatose little girl had little to do but lie there. 

Rei, informed that those in a coma could still hear those around them,   
surmised that if she spoke to the little girl, she might help her out of the coma.   
So, Rei gave the girl a daily verbal report of Touji's predicament, and the daily process to release him from his Eva.   
Rei observed several tears from Mara when she first told her of Touji's situation.   
Rei, then thought of the times she was sad, and how at first Shinji, then Touji had helped her.   
So, she hesitantly took the little girls hand in her own and held it firmly, but gently.   
She then talked about all of her experiences with Mara'a brother.   
Of how he had maintained a rough and tough athletic persona, but in truth, he was a caring and gentleperson who cared for   
those close to him, of how he became closer to her through their friendship with Shinji, then their piloting Eva.   
Of how he tried to comfort her through the 12th angel, and of how she had first had the hints of her feelings for him.   
As Rei went on she saw a change in the little girl.   
Gone was the silent tears and slight frown, instead Mara was quiet and had a slight upturn on her lips.   
Rei took this as a confirmation of her earlier hypothesis, an she squeezed Mara's hand   
and promised to come and see her daily until Touji was released from his Eva.   
She kept her promise! 

**Another Visitor**

Mara also had another regular visitor, Hikari Horaki. She had regularly visited the comatose girl since her accident, and only   
noticed the arrivals and departures of Rei Ayanami since Touji's accident. Thought Mara didn't react enough for Hikari to notice at first, it seemed that as time went on ,she noticed a slight improvement, but ever since Rei started visiting, Hikari saw   
movements and slight quivers in Mara's face. She knew that Rei had a positive affect on the little girl.   
She was happy for her, but at the same time she knew back before the battle,that there was something now   
between Touji and the enigmatic Rei.   
She started to see it at school, and later on when the friends were out in a group.   
It seemed that Rei, Touji, Shinji, and Hikari were communicating in some way. Like a silent conversation,   
with the appropriate facial movements a conversation would have, except ... there was no words spoken between them   
Kensuke had also noticed this when they were all together.   
Though Rei had become a friend in as much as the girl could be, she noticed that Rei was becoming more open towards Touji.   
Then came the double angel attack, and Shinji's and Touji's apparent hospitalization.   
That in itself wasn't unusual, but the unavailability of the boys to visits, and Rei and even Asuka being so closed lipped about it   
caused Hikari and Kensuke to become concerned, and a bit peeved at being left in the dark.   
So, when it came to visiting Mara, Hikari always seemed to miss Rei who was there before her, or had just left after her.   
Each had avoided each other mostly by way of Rei knowing that Hikari always visited Touji's sister right after school.   
Rei always waited around a corner, in a hallway down the hall from Mara's room.   
This dual visiting went on for the first week of Shinji's and Touji's forced Exile in their Evas.   
Then, one day Hikari was late for her visit due to an after school class representative's meeting with the administration. 

Hikari walked in and saw Rei, holding Mara's hand, and a slight glow emanating from their hands.   
Hikari was frozen on the spot as she witnessed whatever Rei was doing. But her gasp alerted Rei's keen hearing.   
"Hikari-chan, I hope I did not startle you" The class rep. simply nodded and then gathered her strength and courage   
and slowly walked into the room and sat down on a chair on the other side of Mara.   
For a few minutes there was a defining silence, ... until Hikari said:   
"I like to thank you for helping Mara to recover." Hikari looked at Rei   
"I don't know how you are helping her or why, but just the same thank you!"   
Rei looked at her stoically and then nodded.   
"Hikari-chan, can you walk with me when we leave here. I need to talk to you ... about Touji-chan's condition."   
Hikari was floored not just that Rei asked her after so long to walk and obviously talk to her, but that she used Chan when   
speaking of Touji, this was beginning to give Hikari a bad feeling in her stomach, but for her friends sake she accepted,   
and after a few more minutes visiting with Mara, the two girls said their good-byes to the little girl   
and walked out of the hospital room. 

______________________________________________________________________________________ 

**A walk with a friend**

The same overhang, the one that Rei found Shinji on so long ago, the one he and she had shared many sunsets.   
The place where they discovered their connection to each other. The place where Touji first comforted her.   
Where Asuka and her contemplated the boys situations, the place where she knew she had to talk to Hikari.   
This was where she brought her friend, the other girl who had feelings for Touji Suzahara. 

As the girls sit down to watch the sunset, they first discuss how Asuka is doing and   
how they agree to coordinate their efforts to keep her busy while Shinji recovers.   
Then the conversation turns to Touji with a question from Rei. 

"When did you first meet Touji-chan, Hikari-chan?" Rei asked in her usual tone. 

Hikari looked at her then out to the slowly darkening cityscape.   
"I had met him in elementary school, when we both lived in Tokyo-2.   
Our parents had been working for Geherin, then Nerv, since oh about 10 years ago." Hikari sighed.   
"How old where you when you met?"   
Hikari answered, "We both were five years old, and I had been the class rep even then, and I always had to yell at Touji almost   
everyday for his playing in class, and doing the things most little boys do." Rei asked what little boys did, Hikari then went into a Descriptions of some of the most common behaviors most five year old boys do to motly five year old girls. 

"When did you develop feelings for him?" Rei being who she is was still as blunt as always.   
"You sure go straight to the point, don't you Rei?" Hikari stated, while Rei simply nodded. "Please, answer."   
"Ok, Probably after fifth grade when some older boys had tried to bother me and some other girls in the playground."   
Hikari sighed then continued." He was the only boy our age who challenged the three older boys to stop bothering us.   
Well, they laughed at him and started to mock him and chastise him for defending us.   
Then when of them tried to grab me, he went berserk." 

"Do you mean by berserk, losing his temper and striking at the three assailants," Rei asked? 

Yeah, he had all three on the ground with bruises and cuts within about a minute.   
Those bullies ran away and he became sort of a hero to us and he has always kept an eye out for all the girls   
he sees and tries to protect them when he can." 

Rei then becomes quiet. Hikari notices the slightly hurt look Rei had in her eyes.   
"Rei, are you ok?" asked Hikari. 

"Hikari-chan, do you love Touji-chan?" from the stoic girl came the question she was dreading the most   
.   
"Why do you want to know Rei?" Hikari asked hesitantly, not knowing how Rei's answer will affect her. 

After another minute of Rei's contemplation, she answered,   
" I think I do love him, but I really don't know what ...kind of love it is I have for him.   
I just know that when he was hurt, you know with the black Eva,   
I couldn't keep from thinking that I almost lost,my protector, my friend.   
I was so happy to find him alive, even if he would have lost and arm or a leg,   
I still would have been happy to have him alive." Hikari was now silently cried. 

"I also would be happy to have him back." Rei said. Hikari looked at her oddly.   
"What do you mean Rei? Look, I know you have feelings for Touji too, but what do you mean happy to have him back?" 

"Isn't he at Nerv's Infirmary?" Rei looked at her friend, then out to the now lighted city.   
"What I am about to tell you ...is classified. For your own safety, you can not tell anyone, especially Kensuke."   
Hikari shook her head yes to confirm her understanding Rei's statement..   
She then did something that surprised Hikari. Rei took one of Hikari's hands in hers. 

"Touji and Shinji had an accident after battling the Dual angels.   
The best way to explain it to you is to say that Shinji was simply   
taken into the Eva's Core, physically and Mentally, while Touji's mind is now one with his Eva."   
Rei looked for any reactions from Hikari, silence and a shocked look was what she observed. She knew that the students in class 2-A were by design the spare pilots for any future Evas if more were needed.   
So most were above average in intelligence, and Hikari being one, took little time to realize what happened to Shinji, ...and Touji. She then grabbed with both hands Rei's. 

"Will they be all right?" 

Rei looked down after Hikari's question, looking at their clasped hands.   
"I do not know."   
She looked up to her friends face then she said,   
"I come here sometime with Asuka, sometimes by myself to think, and hope that they both will return.   
But, Even I cannot say if the will return, ... or not."   
Then Hikari knowing how she felt over this news, grabbed Rei and hugged her fiercely. She started to cry and wail.   
Slowly and hesitantly, Rei stiffly brought her arms around her friend and tried to comfort her friend, trying to reciprocate   
Hikari as the girl continued to hug the first child.   
Then after a few minutes, Hikari stopped crying and they kept one arm around   
each other as the sun finally set leaving the sky with the various stars that can be seen   
while Tokyo-3 glowed below them.   


As the girls walked back to their homes, they continue to talk;   
"It is time for dinner. I had promised Asuka that I would pick up our meal tonight."   
Rei said as she got up breaking the hug from Hikari.   
"Don't worry, Rei, lets stop at the local grocery and I'll make something for you Asuka,   
and will Misato be there?"   
"I do believe she will be there tonight." Rei said back in her standard stoic mode.   
"Ok, then we'll have stir fry vegetables, with Chicken Teriyaki."   
"I don't eat meat, Hikari-chan."   
"Then we'll get more veggies for you. Now let's go. I'll just have to call my Dad,   
and tell him Kazuma will have to cook for him and my sister."   
"I did not want you to be away from you family, I can do this myself and..."   
"No, Rei-chan, I think this situation, we three are in now, with Shinji's, and Touji's situation,   
well I think we all have to stick together and help each other." 

Rei then asked,"Why are you not objecting to my feelings for Touji-chan. Asuka would have become physically aggressive."   
Well, Rei, I see it this way. When Touji comes back, then well see how we feel about him, and how he feels about us.   
I still want to be friends with you, so I will wait until we know from him who he likes. Do you understand, Rei."   
Rei looked at her friend, and nodded with a slight smile. "Thank you Hikari-chan, I accept your friendship, and will await with you for Shinji, and Touji's return."   
The girls then turned towards Misato's apartment knowing their rekindled friendship will last, even after Touji's return. 

Back in the Eva's Realm, Touji refused to let go of his mother. 

______________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Recovery Attempted**

As their efforts continued with Unit -01 Rei sat in the observation area above the Eva cages with Hikari, given special permission   
by Misato to be there, to help Asuka, and Rei get through this, as well as to be there for Shinji ... for Touji!   
She had finally been briefed under a secrecy order by Misato. Rei had told her earlier in the week of her conversation with   
Hikari, and Misato had made the suggestion to have them both there when the attempt at the extraction's commenced. 

So, with hushed breaths the three girls looked down at the activity below as several technicians, made all their systems ready   
under the close supervision Of Lt. Maya Ibuki, and Dr. Ritsuko Akagi. 

As the attempt was made first with Unit-01, The girls observed, and through an audio feed heard the comment and conversations   
being made as they started.   
every thing seemed to be going as planned when;   


Maya states, "Ego border pulse has been connected."   
Roger. Begin salvage operation." replied Ritsuko. Makoto then adds, "Roger. Signal-1 is sent."   
Followed by Shigeru. "Eva received the signal." Maya continues. "Now, signal-2 and signal-3 are sent." Makoto nods, "condition   
normal." 

A Female Tech adds, "Destrude isn't detected. (Wadakun: 'Destrude' isn't true)"   
Ritsuko commences, "Roger. Move the target to stage-2."   
Misato sighs, "Shinji-kun. Maya is alarmed! "No good. His ego border is in a fixed loop." 

Ritsuko orders, "Try to radiate all wave patterns from all directions. No! The radiated signals are captured in Klein space."   
"What do you mean?" Asked a now nervous Misato.   
Ritsuko turned to face her old friend, "I mean ... failure."   
"What?" Now shouted Misato in alarm! Asuka, then Hikari and Rei stand up from their seats   
in the observation area, and lean on the Plexiglas to see if they can what is happening.   
Ritsuko commanded, "Stop the interference. Reverse the tangent graph.   
Set the addition value to 0." 

"Yes, sensei." Maya replied as passively as possible, ... to hide her nervousness.   
Shigeru then reported, "In Q area, Destrude reaction is detected. Pattern is sepia."   
Makoto added, "Some changes detected in the core pulse. Plus 3 is confirmed."   
Maya then added, "The water temperature is getting higher, Mam!   
Ritsuko said, "Maintaining the present condition is the top priority issue. Prevent flow-back."   
A Male Tech, "The internal approaching work. Over the predicted value. It's going into the danger zone." 

"Yes. Plus 0,5, 0,8. It's strange. I can't stop it." This frustrated Maya highly.   
Ritsuko said quietly "What does it mean?   
Don't you want to come back, Shinji-kun?" 

Maya states, "Eva rejected the signal." Asuka then takes off to head down to the area in the Eva cages where Misato, Ritsuko, and Maya are! Hikari tries to follow, but is grabbed, by Rei who shakes her head. Getting the hint, Hikari then heads back to the window's edge to see what she can. 

Shigeru said, "His ego formation in the LCL is breaking up."   
Makoto added, "Pressure is increasing in the plug."   
Ritsuko yelled, "Stop all operations. Cut the power supply."   
Maya winced, "No good. The plug has activated."   
Misato calls out now crying,   
"Shinji-kun!"   
Asuka is now standing next to her room mate and guardian.   
Misato, with her hands on her face (wailing) "What good is science if it can't save even one person. Give back Shinji-kun! Give him back..." 

Asuka turned to the purple Bio mechanoid. (Shouting at the Eva)   
"SHINJI-KUN!" She was now shedding tears!   
"I want him back you bucket of Bolts, I must have him back! YOU HEAR ME!!" 

Then a bright light consumed the area just in front of Unit-01!   
As those there adjusted to blindness caused by the sudden light there was a loud thump heard   
and there only a few feet from Misato and Asuka , ... lay a naked and unconscious Shinji Ikari! 

"SHINJI!" Cried Misato and Asuka in unison. Both then ran to the naked boy. 

Within a few minutes and several EMT's wrenching Shinji from Misato   
and Asuka's hugs they all started to head to the Nerv Infirmary.   
As they made their way out, Asuka looked back up to her friends in the observation area.   
Both Hikari, and yes Rei had smiles on their faces, Hikari also was crying. Happy for her friends.   
Then Asuka sent a message to Rei. 

"" He's going to be OK Rei. He looks ok other than he knocked out!. "" 

"" Did you try to contact him telepathically, Asuka? "" Rei asked. 

Asuka put her hands up."" Yeah, right after he got here, he's seems to be knocked out there as well! "" 

"" All right, we will stay here and await Touji's return "" Rei then raised her had to her friend below, she then returned the   
gesture and then tapped her forehead. "" Tell me when that Dumkoph arrives! "" 

"" I will , my friend. Please keep an eye on my brother. "" Rei nodded at the now retreating Asuka   
as they left the Eva cages. 

Rei let out a sigh as she then proceeded to the exit leading to the Eva cages.   
"where are you going?" Hikari asked. Rei looked around at her friend.   
" Since Asuka's presence seemed to have made a difference with Shinji-kun's return,   
I will go down to the Eva cages to help Touji-chan's return." Hikari looked intently at her retreating friend.   
"Do you think they would let me down there. Maybe I can help too."   
Hikari was anxious, but her worries were averted when Rei walked back to her   
and grabbed her hand and led her to the exit. Without words, the two friends continued their walk. 

The Procedures were repeated again, ... with similar results. 

"Sempai, It's happening again, only this time the Ego border isn't matching with the physical body."   
Maya was frantically typing on her keyboard as she waited for Ritsuko's response.   
"It seems that his soul is being held back somehow. As though someone doesn't want him to return." 

Touji had not let go of his mother since he knew he would only leave when he did.   
"TOUJI, TOUJI Snap out of it!" Aisha held her wrenching son while she endured the vice like hold he had on her.   
She turned his face drenched with theirs to hers.   
"Listen to me my son, I can sense that both of them are out there waiting for you, don't you want to be there with them ,with   
your friends, can't you see that if you stay here you won't stay with me!"   
Touji caught the meaning of his mother's words. "What, what do you mean Ma?" Touji asked through his tears.   
She smiled crying silent tears as she answered.   
"Only one soul can inhabit an Eva's core, eventually, one of the souls will dissipate."   
Touji looked down and then up to his mothers caring face. He started to stop crying,   
and slowly straightened up and had now sat next to his mother both still holding each other.   
"Do you now understand my son?" Aisha now looked at her son to see his reaction.   
Touji simply nodded his head. "I am going to mmmissss you momma!"   
he erupted in tears knowing that he would not see his mother again. To reassure him Asiha told him;   
"When you are in your Eva, and you sync with it, you will feel me and my love for you My little Touji.   
So, remember that, and what I have told you.. Can you do that for me my son?"   
The shared a final hug and then they both started to disappear to each other, both mouthing   
"I Love you, Mama/Touji". 

The Plug is discharging it's LCL and ejecting, Sempai!" Maya was on the virge of tears.   
Then the sound of flushing LCL was heard and The plug ejected.   


"NNOOOOO!" was all that could be heard as two girls held each other realizing what had just happened!   
Hikari was wailing and was barely held up by Rei who was struggling with her distraught friend and her own feelings.   
Then as she motioned a now quiet Maya to come to her she handed her friend to her and started to climb up the catwalk to   
Unit-04 Plug.   
"Rei? Where are you going?" Ritsuko called after the girl, who simply ignored her and when the plug door   
opened she simply climbed in and then shut the door!   
"Maya, Get me video and audio feed to Unit-04 entry plug NOW!"   
Ritsuko simply didn't know what Rei was planning to do, but   
she sure was going to find out! 

Rei saw the still body of Touji Suzahara, and for one of the few times in her life gasped in fright.   
Fear that came from a realization, that Touji was for all intents and purposed,limp, notbreathing,   
and for all intents and purposes ... dead.   
Rei went to Touji's body and set herself on his's lap, then concentrated and stared preparing for what she planned to do.   
Maya, after putting the sobbing Hikari in a chair next to her had finally gotten the A/V feed online.   
What was shown stunned all three women. 

"Maya ,take Hikari to the Infirmary now!" Ritsuko said firmly.   
"But, Sempai, I..."   
"Do it Now, Maya!" Ritsuko then smiled at her assistant, then put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed.   
"Please." Maya nodded and quietly led a still stunned Hikari out of the Eva cage area, 

Ritsuko then stoically turned back to what the monitor saw. 

There glowing in a bluish-white light surrounded Rei's body as she straddled Touji and wrapped her arms around   
his now slack shoulders.   
Ritsuko then zoomed in and saw the concentration evident in Rei's face.   
Rei seemed to be trying to cover Touji with her enveloping light.   
It then seemed to glow different colors as if the Entry plug was going through a start-up sequence of the ...Eva? 

"Now I know what she's doing!" Ritsuko smiled at the girls ingenuity, ... and also at her tenacity.   
"Well Rei," Ritsuko said to herself, "it seems that you really care for this boy as much as your brother."   
Then it hit Ritsuko, "I won't tell Gendo about this and I'll see where this might lead."   
Ritsuko had gotten tired of the relationship she had with the Commander,   
and had simply evaded him with valid work related issues.   
Now this comes along, and like a tickle in the back of her head   
she knew this knowledge would prove useful ... later on. 

In another part of The Geofront two people were also concentrating one just back from the void called Eva   
and the other happy to have him back.   
Together, Shinji Ikari and Asuka Langley Souryu sent what ever energy they could to their link mate Rei Ayanami.   
They all concentrated on bringing Touji back from the Eva. It took all of their efforts.   
Then they both slipped into unconsciousness. 

Finally a final bright flash and then Dr. Akagi saw Rei collapse on the body of Touji Suzahara.   
"Damn, I got so caught up in my own thoughts that I wasn't alert to what was happening.   
I better check on Rei and see what I'll have to do next." 

As she reopened the entry plug, Ritsuko expected to see a passed out Rei on a dead Touji.   
But assumptions aren't all they're cracked up to be. She did see a passed out Rei, ... but a now breathing Touji Suzahara!   
"What the hell?"   
Then, she called for two gurneys Stat, as she recovered from the shock of the dead coming back to life.   
She smiled as she accompanied the two unconscious pilots towards the Nerv Infirmary.   
"Well, Rei, you are making my life more interesting." She thought to herself as she enters the Infirmary's emergency room, with a smirk on her face.   
______________________________________________________________________________________ 

**A Quiet Interlude**

In a typical hospital room in Most countries, well at least most civilized countries,   
when you enter a patient's room either there is some activity, like a TV set on,   
or someone checking on a conscious or unconscious patient.   
Here in Nerv's infirmary, not much is different especially other than they have in one room   
Humanity's last chance to defend against the angels all four Evangelion Pilots unconscious and seemingly helpless.   
Then a silent individual came into that same room, quietly closing the rooms door.   
That man made his way and slowly closed the distance to one of those pilots.   
The figure then took something out of his pocket, The glint from his glasses highlighted the object as being a syringe.   
The figure then took the unconscious blue headed girls' arm, ready to shoot what ever liquid into Rei Ayanami's arm.   
" I am truly sorry Rei, for the pain I'm about to cause you, but it is for the best, you will be reborn again,   
with a fresh and single perspective, you original and unchanging reason for being."!   
Then Gendo Ikari rammed the syringe down towards Rei's exposed Arm!   
______________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Chapter 13. Wins, and Losses**

The 16th angel attacks and it's results are hard to take! 

Will their mother's influence have an affect on the pilot's relationships.   
How will The 16th Angel's attack affect the pilots,   
and who may be sacrificed by Gendo to keep his scenario on track.   
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Wins, and Losses

**Disclaimers:**   
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc. are   
Property of ADVision and Gainax. I only *wish* they were mine.   
Please try to be good to me; this is my first stab at an Evangelion "Only" Fic.   
If you have read this whole fic, I do state now this is a Waffy fic, with a bit of action as well!   
Thanks to Jon Cook and John Brown for pre reading this chapter!   
** Just a warning, this will have a bit more Sci-Fi elements in this chapter.   
They're needed for the story to continue, and please remember, this is an A/U story. 

"" ""= a telepathic conversation. 

( )= a person's thoughts 

**Sibling Bonds**

**Chapter # 13: Wins and Losses**

**A Quiet Attempt**

In a typical hospital room in Most countries, well at least most civilized countries,   
when you enter a patient's room either there is some activity, like a TV set on,   
or someone checking on a conscious or unconscious patient.   
Here in Nerv's infirmary, not much is different especially other than they have in one room   
Humanity's last chance to defend against the angels all four Evangelion Pilots unconscious and seemingly helpless.   
Then a silent individual came into that same room, quietly closing the rooms door.   
That man made his way and slowly closed the distance to one of those pilots.   
The figure then took something out of his pocket, The glint from his glasses highlighted the object as being a syringe.   
The figure then took the unconscious blue headed girls' arm, ready to shoot what ever liquid into Rei Ayanami's arm.   
" I am truly sorry Rei, for the pain I'm about to cause you, but it is for the best, you will be reborn again,   
with a fresh and single perspective, you original and unchanging reason for being."!   
Then Gendo Ikari rammed the syringe down towards Rei's exposed Arm! 

Just as the syringe was to pierce Rei's skin an AT- field appeared and simply evaporated the instrument.   
Then, violently Gendo Ikari found himself moving through the air ... until he met the wall on the opposite end of the room.   
As He cleared his head and slowly got up he continued going vertical when someone grasped his collar and ended up a foot off the ground. Gendo then looked down and saw one Touji Suzahara with a murderous look in his eyes. 

"You so much as look at Rei funny, and I'll make sure you go through that wall and ten more, ... understand!"   
Gendo looked as calmly as a man could in his particular situation. He simply, and calmly said,   
Pilot Suzahara, put me down." Not even apologizing for anything he was caught doing by the teenage pilot.   
"Why you Bastard, ok, you'll see where you'll and Now!" 

"No. Please stop, Touji-chan." was all an awakened Rei said. 

"But, Rei-chan, he ... he tried to prick you with some drug or poison. Who knows what it was?" 

"I think he now knows not to "try something" as you said. "as we all have some form of defense now."   
Grudgingly, Touji let go of the Commander's collar, and allowed him to head towards the door. 

"Please be reminded of this Lesson Commander, I would hate for things to happen during a battle with an angel."   
Rei then walked up beside a still fuming Touji and wrapped her arm around his waist.   
Silently she got her point across to the now glaring Commander as Touji put an arm around her shoulders   
as Gendo got up off the floor he sat on and limping slightly, left the room while still glaring at the two pilots..   
He knew now what he had to do. 

"Thanks, Rei-chan, I was on the verge of making him a battering ram through the Infirmary's walls." 

"It would not have served our purpose for the Commander to met his demise now. Remember the plan, Touji-kun."   
After several more minutes, Asuka, and Shinji awoke and were informed of Gendo's attempt on Rei's life.   
They then mentally carried on a conversation so as not to tip off any listening or monitoring devices   
that were probably located in the hospital room they were in. 

""So, our glorious Commander is scared of Rei, and now probably us!"" thought Asuka. 

""It is obvious that he now knows about our powers."" Rei answered telepathically 

Shinji then pointed out, ""But he doesn't know of all our powers."" he pointed to his forehead. 

"Oh yeah, Head talking!" said Touji chuckled, who then got a mental, slap from a now fuming Asuka. 

""Dummkoph, Don't think out loud, think in you head!"" He then got a slap on the back of his head. 

""Ok, ok, I'll remember, Jeez you don't have to be such a bbii....... pain!"" he replied telepathically. 

After calming down his two friends, Shinji continued their telepathic conversation 

""All right you two, listen, we need to go somewhere that isn't so ... public."" said Shinji as he pointed to a slight dark spot in the room's Ceiling, containing a micro-camera and mic. 

Touji then mentally smirked and signaled, ""Hey, I know where!"" then mentally explained just where they could continue their conversation. 

**______________________________________________________________________________________**   


**Friends, left out!**

As the pilots conferred in private about their plans, two of their friends were in the waiting room of Nerv's Infirmary sitting and wanting to see them. Kensuke Aida and Hikari Horaki sat next to each other. If one were to notice each had their hands entwined between them, and both looked nervous. 

What startled them out of their haze was the somewhat disheveled form Of the Nerv Supreme Commander awkwardly walking by them headed toward the floor's elevator. After the wake up call only Kensuke commented on the site.   
"Now that you don't see everyday." Hikari silently nodded affirmatively, then looked back to see where the head of Nerv had come from. she then had a thought,   
"Did you notice, he came out of the Pilot's hospital room, and they way he looked, maybe something happened." 

"You, know, he did. Let's check to see if they're OK." Kensuke then got up still hand in hand with Hikari.   
"Why?" Hikari asked.   
"From what I got from Shinji, his father is low enough to try something. Let's check to make sure, OK?"   
Ken then started walking towards the room, Hikari quietly following. 

When they got there, they gasped, as they saw a bluish/white glow around all four children.   
Though they said nothing, it was obvious to Kensuke and Hikari that all four pilots were in some sort of telepathic conversation.   
Both felt left out , but since the earlier meeting they had together, they had understood it.   
"Hey, guys, wanna let us in on the info.?" Was all Kensuke said to get their undivided attention.   
""Maybe we should tell him!"" Touji mentally said.   
""Don't you remember what Shinji said about bugs in the room, moron?" Asuka thought at Touji forcefully.   
""I didn't see any roaches or ants in dis room! What cha talkin about?"" Touji so innocently asked.   
""What Asuka meant was the electronic monitoring devices within this room."" answered Rei to cut off any more discussion.   
Then the four pilots looked at their two friends as Kensuke motioned to his head and nodding it as recognition of his ability to hear their conversation. 

Shinji then asked, mentally, ""Wait, Kensuke, Hikari, ... if you can hear us, raise two fingers on your right hand."" They complied.   
Then Shinji concentrated and it appeared that he disappeared from everyone.   
"Shin-chan where are you?" Asuka said out loud.   
""I'm still here, Asuka, ... just trying out a theory."" He then appeared across the room next to Hikari and Kensuke.   
They jumped and gasped as he appeared next to them.   
"Damn Shinji, you sure know how to scare someone!" Kensuke said between getting his breath back,   
while Hikari hugged the scared Otaku.   
Shin-man, how'd ja do dat?" Touji asked. 

""Listen, I'll show you how to do this, and then we can sneak out with Hikari and Kensuke when they leave."" 

""But how'd you figure it out?"" Asuka asked. 

""Remember, when Kensuke showed us he could hear our mental conversations, I got a feeling that I wanted him and Hikari to hear us. Then after we found that out, I simply concentrated some more and basically fed an image to you all of the room without me in it."" Shinji then did it again, and disappeared. A few seconds later he appeared and tickled Asuka on her sides.   
"YYYyyyaahhhh, stop that Baka," was A smiling Asuka's response to Shinji's actions.   
"But wouldn't the video devices hidden here pick up your disappearing act?" asked Kensuke.   
"Not when they were having video trouble as we speak." Shinji replied.   
"The audio devices as well, Shinji-kun?" asked Rei passively   
"Of course, now lets get our stuff and get dressed, girls will take the bathrooms and well dress here. I'll keep concentrating so they will continue to have A/V problems."" They all needed and Rei, Asuka ad Hikari entered the bathroom, while the Shinji and Touji changed while Kensuke kept an eye at the room's door. 

It took about 10 more minutes for them to change, and for Shinji to explain to the pilots how to manipulate images in people minds.   
Rei and Asuka understood relatively well, but it took Touji abit longer to get the technique.   
Then, the pilots then fed an image of all four of them asleep, as Shinji lifted the interference from the A/V bugs in the room.   
They made their way out of the hospital, headed to the outskirts of the city. Following Touji's idea, they headed to the Tokyo-3 cemetery. On the way they dropped off Hikari, then Kensuke in their homes. What they didn't know is that they would be moving sooner than they ever thought. 

**______________________________________________________________________________________**

**Grave site Meeting**

But now they had reached their destination without being noticed.   
It took till the next day for their contingent of Section 2 agents to find them.   
By then, the pilots were in a trance like state, sitting crosslegged, encircled, and facing each other quietly.   
Those observing them saw all four pilots not moving with their eyes closed and obviously concentrating. 

Then suddenly Rei falls backwards as Asuka and Shinji, still with their eyes shut, grab onto Touji who is shaking almost convulsively.   
As they steady the fourth child, still concentrating, just as suddenly as it started, Rei bolts upright, Touji stops convulsing, and Shinji and Asuka let Touji go and all are back on sitting positions as if nothing had happened. 

The footage of the incident was forwarded to The Commander and the Section 2 agents continued to observe   
the children for about another twenty minutes, then suddenly, they simply disappeared!   
The Section 2 agents were again scratching their heads trying to figure out how they pilots were pulling this off. 

What had happened was Shinji learning how to manipulate the minds of those people he wanted.   
Where did he learn this, from the 15th angel and how it tried to attack them. With them sharing their minds,   
Shinji was able to see how the 15th angel had sifted through Asuka's mind, and then when Kensuke and Hikari   
acknowledged they could hear their mental conversation, it clicked in Shinji's mind how to do it.   
Shinji then used a one thousandth of one percent of his AT-field to scramble the electronic signals in the room. 

Section 2 agents finally caught up with the wayward pilots finding them on a rail train headed for their apartment.   
The only real change that the agents reported was that the pilots all seemed very tired with the girls in their boyfriends embrace, napping as the boys stayed awake to keep an eye on which station to get off on.   
The pilots were finally observed arriving at their apartment building and were observed entering their apartment.   
They pilots enjoyed a full nights sleep and went back to their routine after that day.   
But the next Angel would changed things for them, for Nerv, and for Tokyo-3! 

**______________________________________________________________________________________**

**A Final Choice**

The 16th angel headed over the beach near Tokyo-3, headed for the Geo-front.   
As it made it's way to the embattled city, it's four guardians were manned, but only two were allowed to sortie.   
"What the hell is this crap!" yelled a furious Touji as Units-01 and 03 were in lock down mode and worse,   
surrounded in Bakalite.   
"Cut off A/V Transmission from Unit-03, and send Units -00 and 02 to the surface." ordered the Commander.   
(Well fourth child, how does it feel to be helpless!) thought a now smirking Gendo Ikari hidden behind his entwined hands.   
But Gendo wasn't happy, due to the fact that the children hadn't shown him all their new powers, so he had to force the issue,   
plus it also got rid of the annoyance that was the current Rei Ayanami. 

As Unit-00 and 02 made their separate ways to the surface, both pilots mentally checked with each other and their angry male counterparts one final time before they hit the surface. 

When both finished their trips they saw the angel, shaped like a ribbonlike circle in the sky hovering there, spinning in mid air.   
Before both could move it struck by breaking itself from a circle and shot it self towards the nearest Eva,... Unit-02! 

But, before the angel made physical contact with a startled Asuka un Unit-02, Rei put herself in front of it and the angel made contact and started to infect Unit-00 and Rei. Due to the Sync between pilot and Eva everything that the Unit experienced the pilot did too.   
So, as the angel infected and started to try to take control on the Eva, ... and it's pilot.   
Mentally both girls were crying! Asuka for her inability to act fast enough, Rei for the shear pain she was experiencing as the angel infected more and more of her and her Eva. 

While this Was going on Touji and Shinji knew what was happening through their mental link to the girls.   
Then it became worse, The angel whipped it's other end and hit Unit-02 in it's mid-section, where it started to infect that unit!   
Gendo Ikari, seeing this, Hid a smile behind his hands thinking that now the children had to show some of their new found powers.   
Why would he want to know this? If he knew what they could do, those powers could be used to further his scenario. 

Then, as he saw the two girls go through the agony of being taken over as well as the visuals of both male pilots making threats,   
he made his move. "Release Unit-01 and 03 from lockdown, and direct them to the angel."   
Misato, who was standing there in agony as the girls were being invaded, snapped the orders out to get the two Evas to the surface as soon as possible. 

Within 30 seconds and with the help of two angry pilots both units made their way to the surface.   
As they walked cautiously, they still heard the cries and screams of pin emanating from their loves.   
Mentally they both sent whatever thoughts of love and comfort they could,   
while they received the girls feelings of anger, pain and fear. Fear at the possibility of what they would have to do if they could not defeat this particular angel. 

As Units-01 and 03 circled the angel and the downed Evas, Shinji and Touji were mentally planning how to fight this peculiar angel.   
Then Shinji figured out something. If the angel succeeded in taking over both the girl's Evas, then that would make it much worse for them and to keep them from Terminal Dogma.   
But before they could say any more The angel picked up Unit-02 and started using it as a fly swatter, continually trying to hit first Unit-01, then Unit-03. As they scrambled to not get hit by the flailing red Eva, Rei was coming to a decision, and then mentally contacted Touji who backed off from the fight and then sat down on the ground in a lotus postion.   
"Touji, what the hell are you doing?" yelled Misato who didn't get any response.   
Then the angel aimed the Red Eva towards the sitting Eva. But, before the angel could make contact, Shinji stabbed the angel itself which caused it to let Asuka's Eva go. But then it turned it's attention to The purple Eva and shattered the pistron gun it used to hurt it. Through all that, Shinji could hear and feel the pain Rei went through. She had felt the pain the angel had gone through.   
So, Shinji started to think of another strategy when Rei finally mentally contacted him and Touji,   
"I cannot hold out much longer, and you two are still in danger, so I have decided to finish this." Rei then smiled as she reached back from where she sat in the entry plug and activated the self distruct. 

It took a few seconds before everyone understood what Rei was doing.   
"REI. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Was Misato's response to her actions as Shinji then took ahold of the flailing   
angel who was starting to infect his Eva.   
Touji was now in a trance like the one he had been before in the cemetery. So, most in the Command center didn't know what to make of his actions, But Shinji, and Asuka knew. As the countdown processed, Rei inverted her AT -Field thereby trapping the angel in Unit-00's core, She also knew that by doing that she finally released the souls of one Naoko Akagi. She mentally then said good bye to her, Asuka, and Shinji. If what they did at the cemetery was successful, she might be herself again, but it was not foolproof. But, she smiled as the final seconds came, sharing consciousness with Touji would be ... Interesting!   
Then a final I Love you to Touji, and Shinji mentally, Unit-00 with the angel trapped within it's core Blew up! 

**KKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!**   
**______________________________________________________________________________________**

**Loss**

Gone, ... just like that! 2/3rds of Tokyo-03 and his beloved sister ... gone! Or not?   
But Shinji took the emotion of loss as he so obviously witnessed the evaporation of 2/3rds of Tokyo-3 and the consequences of it.   
Rei could be gone, if their plan didn't succeed, so the first thing he did was contact Touji, who didn't respond, then he opened a Vid-link to Unit-03's cockpit, where he saw a convulsing pilot Touji Suzahara.   
("Sorry Touji, but we have to give Rei a chance!")   
As he saw his friend in agony, he switched to his loves Vid-link only to see her quiet and almost comatose.   
("This wasn't in the plan, what happened to her?") Shinji then made his way to her Eva and helped it to the nearest elevator to the Eva cages, seeing the Eva secure he want after Touji's Eva who was convulsing as he was in the entry plug.   
Shinji Ikari knew that if his mother's plan worked he wouldn't know if Rei lived or not until Touji awoke. 

Then after Touji was disconnected from his sync with Unit-03, Shinji then went back to what was left of Unit-00. trying to find the entry plug.   
"Pilot Ikari, you are to return to the Eva cages. The rescue teams will find the first child." was all The Commander said as he wanted to gauge the third child's mental state. He also wanted to see what the obvious telepathic game they were playing. 

But all Shinji heard was his father's voice, that voice which had made him so self conscious, that voice that he at first wanted to hear approval for. But, now that voice only brought up the emotions of hate and revenge.   
He knew his father had said this to get him angry, but he wasn't his father's puppet anymore. He knew that if he reacted as Gendo thought he would, then he would still be his to control, so he said; 

"Yes, Commander, I will comply." in a monotone voice eerily reminiscent of one Rei Ayanami, the pilot of the now lost Unit-00.   
Shinji did this on purpose, now he had to act like this at least initially so as to keep the pressure off of Touji who was now unconscious.   
He also wanted to give his father a taste of his own medicine.   
He observed him get up and quickly leave the Commander center after his answer. It was obvious to Shinji that he had gotten to his stoic father, reminding him of what he let happen. But he also knew that he was in for some rough times ahead.   
He then thought of Asuka. why was she comatose. Was there a reason he didn't think of. He also knew his father, and wouldn't put it past him to have done something to her, so he tried to contact her again. ("Damn I have to get to her!!") Shinji then took the nearest elevator to the cages and within 5 minutes was beside Asuka who was in stretcher, in a coma.   
Near them was Touji who was also now unconscious. Dr. Akagi then ordered all three to the Infirmary to be checked out and to try to find out what cause the two pilots to lose consciousness. She had a sneaky feeling as to Touji, but with Asuka , she was stumped.   
But that was alleviated by the fact of seeing Shinji get to Gendo as the Commander had done to him before. 

("Maybe there's more than meets the eye here.") Ritsuko said to herself as the pilots and those helping them made their ways through the halls of Nerv to it's Infirmary.   


**Chapter # 14: Retribution**

Will Rei-II personality be saved, or are she and Touji done for. And what about Asuka? Will she recover or is Shinji alone now to fight the final angel, ... and his father! Kawrou will finally arrive, what will he do with an angry Shinji, and not the spineless wimp he was told he would meet?   
Well. we will see!   



	14. Retribution

****

Disclaimers: 

Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc. are Property of ADVision and Gainax. I only *wish* they were mine. Please try to be good to me; this is my first stab at an Evangelion "Only" Fic. If you have read this whole fic, I do state now this is a waffy fic, with a bit of action as well! Thanks to Chewy, Andre Laval, and John Brown for pre reading this chapter! ** Just a warning, this will have a more sci-fi elements in this, and the following chapters. They're needed for the story to continue, and please remember, this is an A/U story. 

"" ""= A telepathic conversation. 

( )= A person's thoughts 

****

Sibling Bonds 

****

Chapter # 14: Retribution 

Will Rei-II's personality be saved, or are she and Touji done for? What about Asuka? Will she recover or is Shinji alone now to fight the final angel ... and his father! Kaworu will finally arrive. What will he do with an angry Shinji, and not the spineless wimp he was told he would meet? Let's see now! 

Author's Notes: I will start by apologising to all, about the lack of updates to this particular story. The main cause was the lack of another author to finish this story for me as I had so much on my plate already with seven other stories out, unfinished. Well he never did this, and so I'm finally able to update this story. So please again I'm sorry and I hope you like this chapter. Just 2 chapters left!

****

My Head's crowded! 

****

Touji's POV: 

Hhhhaaaaaa! It was totally wrong, feeling like thirty people on a phone booth, but having three souls in one body can do that to you. Now understand I had prepared for Rei and me to share my mind, but the She-devil too? That's just too far! 

The worst part was that I couldn't get the German Witch's voice out of my head. That combination of a buzz saw and gravel rubbing together to form a coherent voice was driving me nuts.

Before her highness' arrival, during that time when Rei and I shared our thoughts between us, that was . . . nice. But now, having the wicked witch of the Reich here is just too much.

"Well its no picnic for me first stooge!" Asuka snickered back at Touji within his mind. It seems that the three souls in my mind and body were finally here. We sat in what seemed to be a small room with the three of us sitting in the middle. 

"Does this small room mean you have a small mind, dork?" Asuka asked sarcastically. 

"Now listen here devil-girl, this is my mind, and you're an unwelcome guest here so ... shut your mouth!" Then something wonderful happened, a two-inch thick metal strip appeared and covered her mouth, which made her oh-so-mad. She flayed her arms wildly, then tried to pry off that metal strip without success, and then she stood up to deliver a kick to my face. "Tie up the devil girl!" I said, and Asuka then landed with a thud, tied up with rope, which looked like those old cartoons where the damsel was tied from head to toe with rope. I simply broke down laughing at her embarrassing situation. 

"It seems that you have control over the physical realm within your mind Touji." Rei stated what to me, was obvious now.

Rei then turned to a bound and gagged Asuka, "It seems the best advice Asuka, is to behave yourself here, since Touji has control of this world within his mind." 

A scornful look greeted Rei and within a few moments, a slight nod of Asuka's head signified her agreeing to Rei's advice. 

"Do you agree Asuka?" I said with a big smile on my face. She nodded her head furiously, with a scowl to boot. 

Suddenly the rope and the metal gag disappeared. "Thanks a lot you little..." 

I shook my finger at her, "Ah, ah, ah, now watch what you say, or you'll be bound and gagged again!" I said with the same smile on my face as before. 

"Hrummph!" Asuka said as we settled down to figure out what went wrong. 

"Touji, when you prepared yourself to retrieve my soul, what was different than when we practiced in the cemetery?" Rei questioned, proceeding to look at me with those eyes, those crimson pools of loveliness, causing me to zone out.

"Touji, Touji! Earth to Touji, are you there, or is there a vacancy?" Asuka was saying as I came back.

"Ah, what? Oh yeah, well Rei, the only thing that was different was when I pulled you in through our mental connection, it suddenly got jumbled up in my head. That's where I must have dragged Big Red here as well." 

"What do you mean by . . . jumbled? Can you explain?" Rei looked confused. 

"Well, what I mean is like when I pulled you in, it suddenly got weird, and the direction changed, and in came the big Blitzkrieg here." I saw that by now Asuka's face was as red as her hair clips, which wasn't good for me. "OK, ok, sorry about what I said, ok?" I then looked from a slowly de-simmering Asuka back to the cool and collected Rei. 

"It seems that the telepathic backwash from my soul's emigrating to your body caused Asuka's soul to be dragged along as well." 

"Well, no duh, Wonder girl. But, now . . . how can I get back, to my beautiful body?" 

"Well, believe me I didn't want you to be here, I only Okayed this wacky idea so I could get closer to Rei. You know, to get to know her better." 

"Yeah, I'll bet and with that perverted mind of yours, I can imaging how close!" Asuka was smirking at me, as I'm sure I was turning every shade of red available. 

"NO, THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" I yelled at her as her smile widened. Then, I felt a small warm hand on my shoulder, calming me down, as I turned to look at her, the girl I couldn't stop thinking about Rei Ayanami. 

"It is all right Touji-kun, I would not have objected, to get to know you better as well." she said in her soft voice. 

"Right, the doll, and the dork, I can imagine that...." Asuka was stopped at mid-sentence as she looked into Rei's eyes, as I also saw it. Sadness and hurt, something I had seen before, when we talked at the lookout, I turned to Asuka who had covered her mouth with her hand. She had hurt Rei's feelings, forgot their budding friendship and hurt her. I was angry, but bit my lip as I could see that Asuka realised what she had said, and done. She looked down then looked up at her. 

"Rei, I, I forgot myself. You know I shoot off my mouth sometimes." She sighed, then continued. "Look, will the ropes and the gag like what Touji did to me, I won't object to it, I'll...." 

Before she could say any more Rei put a hand on her shoulder. Asuka slowly put her hand on Rei's shoulder, mimicking Rei's move. This slowly solidified their friendship that they had started when Shinji and me were stuck in our Evas. 

After a few minutes to compose ourselves we got back to our dilemma, how were we going to get Asuka back to her body? After some more brainstorming, Rei came up with a very simple answer; use our combined power to telepathically contact Shinji. Then get him to call Asuka as I had called Rei to her body. But as we found out later, getting and doing are two different things! 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

****

Of Kaworu and Shinji 

(**Third Person POV**:) 

Kaworu Nagisa had witnessed the previous battle and smiled at the explosion of Unit-00. But, not for the reasons you might think. He had sensed the rescue of Rei Ayanami's soul. The chance to live, a chance that his brethren had tried to prevent.

The fifth child had been briefed by SEELE not only of the background, and personalities of the four Eva pilots, but of the secret powers they had recently manifested. These powers seemed to have been derived from the Evas, and in turn from the angels. So, when he arrived in Tokyo-3, Kaworu had sensed these powers, confirming the information SEELE had given him. 

But, that didn't take away from the purpose that he was created to do. And, as much as he had reservations about it, he knew he had a destiny to fulfil. He knew that all involved in this project, from the Nerv Commanders, to the pilots, to even himself, had jobs to do. He smiled knowing he would do his part. Infiltrating Nerv, and when the time came, to bring about mankind's destruction. Yet why does Rei, a being so much like him fight his brethren? This was the main question that shook his resolve, but for now it didn't break it. 

As he sensed the new powers of the Eva pilots. He also knew about the predictions that SEELE and Nerv's Commander had seen in their copies of the Dead Sea Scrolls were making them nervous and concerned. So concerned that they had sent him with one of the MP-Evangelions to add to Nerv's stock of Evas there already. "It seems that these Lillum are afraid of their own creations as they have already changed their scenarios." He chuckled a bit as he then made his way to Nerv's infirmary. He knew that the unconscious pilots were there, as well as Shinji Ikari. 

After a few checks with the desk personnel, Kaworu made his way to the three hundred wing, where Nerv sends their recovering pilots. There, in room 306 a two-person room sat Shinji Ikari, holding the hand of an unconscious Asuka Langley Souryu. Across from her lay Touji Suzahara, who seemed to have a glow around him, which only Kaworu could see. Sitting next to him was Rei Ayanami. Kaworu of course knew this was a new Rei as he had been briefed on her unique makeup, and knew that this would be the third. 

As he entered the room she was the first to notice him. "Who are you? Are you allowed here?" said an emotionless and stoic Rei. Shinji, who knew the third Rei was there, had a concerned look as he watched this strange looking boy walk into the room. 

He had to do a double take at the striking similarities between Kaworu and Rei. The similarities though ended when Kaworu spoke. "Am I in the presence of the saviours of humanity?" he asked in a bit of an unearthly tone. 

"Who are you?" said Rei in her soft but solid tone. "I am Kaworu Nagisa, the Fifth child and pilot of Evangelion Unit-05" He looked at Rei. "You must be Rei Ayanami, the First child and pilot of Evangelion Unit-00, while you must be Shinji Ikari, the Third Child and pilot of Evangelion Unit-01. Am I right?" Kaworu asked as he shifted his head to the side. 

"Yyyes, we are." Shinji then bowed formally to Kaworu's direction, while Rei bowed slightly then turned, sat down and continued her vigil on Touji while reading a book.

"You know you look tired Mr. Ikari why don't we grab a bite to eat at the cafeteria. I'm sure Miss Ayanami can watch the second and fourth child while we eat?" 

Shinji became apprehensive at the calm way Kaworu had spoken and he really didn't want to leave Asuka and Touji alone. He still needed to figure out what had happened to cause Asuka to go into a coma. He knew what had really happened to Touji, but Asuka's coma was a mystery.

"You seemed troubled, maybe the distraction of the cafeteria and some food might make it easier for you when you return, Mr. Ikari." Kaworu said with his smile.

Something clicked in Shinji's head. (Maybe this new guy is just trying to be nice.)"Ok, I'll take a break." He nodded his head to the newcomer. Mainly to find out why he was acting so friendly towards them. Maybe he was working for his father to spy on them. Well, he'll get what information he could so he can get back to his love, and his stricken friends.

"Ok, I'll go." He smiled a fake smile to the fifth child.

"Ayanami, please keep an eye on Asuka for me." He asked politely.

"That will not be a problem, Pilot Ikari." Rei's answer sent a shiver down Shinji's spine. She spoke like how he remembered Rei did before the fifth angel, but he knew that would change. Soon his sister would be in the body of this copy. But until then he had to be civil, or his father might get wind of their mental duplicity. So, as they left, Shinji said a simple "thank you" to the secretive and distant Rei III. She nodded, then continued with her reading.

Shinji was enjoying his rest with the smiling and talkative Kaworu, when he felt a touch, then a firm call in his head. Immediately he froze and concentrated intently at the feeling he was getting, not noticing that Kaworu had also felt this telepathic touch as well. This confirmed even more to the fifth child that he had to stick close to the other pilots. He also knew instantly what it meant, and that Shinji had to get back to the hospital room. Within a half-minute, both boys were headed out of the cafeteria and back towards the other pilots' room. 

Then as the entered they saw... 

Rei Ayanami sitting on the floor and crawling towards the door and them, while an ethereal glow surrounded Touji's body. Shinji, forhis part was frozen until Kaworu patted him on the shoulder. 

"Shouldn't you help themget out?" 

Shinji's jaw hit the floor. "What are you talking about?" asked a surprised Shinji. 

"Let's just say that I have the same thoughts as you all", He said while pointing to his forehead. The meaning behind what Kaworu had said, dawned on Shinji and he smiled at him as he moved to pick Rei up off the floor. 

"Pilot Ikari, they are angels, you must get to your Eva and fight them," Rei Ayanami the third said. 

"No, they're not angels, they have simply been granted the powers of the Evas they pilot," said a still smiling Kaworu. 

"Which means Rei, I need your help to make them better. Will you help me so they can pilot again?" Shinji asked a confused Rei. 

"How will you accomplish this, Pilot Ikari?" 

Shinji then explained that if he held Asuka's hand, then Rei's who then held Touji's, then the pilot's will awaken and Touji would stop glowing." 

"Trust him Ayanami, it will work." Kaworu added. 

"You do trust me don't you, Rei?" Shinji smiled as Rei finally agreed, rather reluctantly, to help. 

"If I sense anything wrong, we will stop," she said that as she held Shinji's hand and he held Asuka's. 

"Of course." Shinji nodded as Rei then held Touji's hand and immediately shut her eyes hard and started to shake convulsively. Kaworu moved to hold her.

"Kaworu, please keep her steady," Shinji asked as he concentrated.

Slowly the soul of Asuka left Touji's body and went through Rei-III's body; a grimace was shown on Asuka's soul's until she passed through Shinji, where it changed to a happy and loving stare at him before she eventually ended up back in her own body. 

As Shinji broke physical contact with Rei-III, Rei-II's soul then slowly left Touji's body and entered Rei-III's body. Rei then broke away from Kaworu's grasp as she convulsed and writhed on the floor. Shinji, who had earlier electronically blacked out all the monitoring sensors within the room, reacted to this by going to his sister and trying to use his link with her to calm the two entities within the one body fighting for dominance. Then another set of hands was added to Rei's shoulders, . . . they belonged to Kaworu Nagisa who was also concentrating, his brow now sweaty. 

After a few more jerky movements Rei lay still. A few tense and silent moments passed before Rei's eyes snapped open, looking first at Kaworu with a confused look on her face, before she turned her head and spotted Shinji. Without hesitation, Rei slowly rose, then hugged Shinji and sighed loud enough for Kaworu to hear. "I am back," she said with a small smile for her brother. Shinji with a great smile hugged her back with tears now gathering in his eyes. 

Kaworu simply stood back taking in the warm scene unfolding in front of him. He smiled, this time for the happiness radiating from the two siblings in front of him. Then he realised, this closeness would end if he fulfilled his mission. He then was lost in thought as this caused him to doubt his calling. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

****

I am back 

As Shinji helped a now tired Rei to the chair next to Touji's bed, a stretching sound came from it. A loud yawn echoed throughout the large room. There, pulling himself up to his full height and rubbing the sleep from his eyes was the fourth child, Touji Suzahara, looking like he'd just woken up from a long sleep. "Hey, Rei-chan how are you doin?" Touji said, smiling to her. She gave him a small, but tired smile and crawled into his bed and promptly fell asleep next to him.

With a surprised look Touji said; "I'd better keep an eye on her." Touji then pointed towards the opposite bed, as Asuka was yawning. 

The Second Child then pointed an accusing finger at the lanky jock. "Yeah you'd better keep an eye on her, or I'll punch you out you dork." She then yawned again as the German Pilot turned to smile at the other boy who was now sitting next to her on the bed. 

Shinji had some tears welling up in his eyes. He then held her cheek with his hand. "You scared me to death, you know. I didn't know what had happened to you until you sent that rather foully worded message to me telepathically," said a now tired Shinji Ikari, who promptly yawned, clearly fatigued.

"Why don't you sleep there and I'll keep watch, Shinji-kun?" said Kaworu with a rather wistful look at the two couples now in front of him. 

"Who the hell are you?" Asuka angrily said as she led Shinji's head down to her lap as he was slowly falling asleep. 

"I am Kaworu Nagisa, the Fifth child, and pilot of Evangelion Unit-05," said the light skinned smiling young man.

"And you're not going to report what you saw to Commander Ikari are you?" 

He raised his hands apologetically, "Why should I burden the Commander with such insignificant information?" said the still smiling young man with. He knew by gaining their trust, he could get closer to the pilots. Plus he was only to obey SEELE, not the Nerv Commander. Though that resolve had now slowly begun to crumble.

"Good, as long as we understand each other, then we'll get along just fine. Now do as you said and keep an eye out. Shinji and Rei need their sleep." They both nodded positively to each other as Kaworu took a chair and put it next to the room's door. He looked back at the pleasant sight of the two couples comforting each other, one partner asleep, while the other was there stroking an arm or a back to help them sleep. 

("These Lillum need each other's physical contact as well as their emotional ties to love. Will that be lost if they become one, as SEELE wants, should I complete my destiny and deny them theirs?") This question again swirled around the fifth child's head as the night wore on. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

****

An Angel's Decision 

As one child slept or was comforted by the other, Kaworu began to review the reasons behind the existence of the angels and by that, himself. 

He knew who he was, and also what he was supposed to do. But he had the luxury of the next few weeks to observe the Lillum in their everyday lives and these four pilots in particular. These observations he knew now were to help him determine if humanity lives, or if they die. Since he was the angel of free will, he had to find out for himself whether the Lillum were worthy to continue, or lacked the combination of determination and compassion needed to be allowed to exist. So over the next few weeks he observed and catalogued his observations.

It seemed that the Nerv Commander was getting nervous for the last angel to appear, though he knew fairly well that he, and probably the head of Nerv Research, Dr. Ritsuko Akagi probably knew of his origins, and so they knew who he really was. During this time he learned a lot, including the relationship between Ritsuko and The Commander. 

He continued to observe the developing relationships between the four pilots. Not only did he see the strengthening of the friendships, but also the intimate relationships that were occurring between Rei, and Touji, as well as Shinji, and Asuka. For the first time in his life, he was enjoying a friendship, with Touji and Shinji. They included him in there off time activities. What little there was since most of the city was either rubble or at the bottom of the Geo Front. But they all seemed to stay close to each other, with Misato sometimes included. Kaworu deduced that the two adult women were being included due to their familial and emotional ties to the four children. 

He eavesdropped on the children's mental conversations so he knew of their eventual plans. But knowing that didn't automatically mean he'd betray the trust developing between him and the other pilots. Unfortunately, he knew to fulfil his destiny, he would have to do just that.

So, two weeks to the day that he had met Shinji on the shore of the lake created by Unit-00's explosion, Kaworu was there contemplating his options, when he felt someone behind him. Someone that he thought was dead.

"Agent Kaji. I had heard you were dead. Are you a ghost, or demon come back for revenge or repentance?" Kaworu asked before he sat back to await the agents' response.

"I had to disappear, so I could be more effective in what I have to do Tabris." 

That definitely got the fifth child's attention. He then turned around, a serious look now replacing his constant smile. "Get to your point, Mr. Kaji."

"I faked my murder so I could observe and act on what I know to be your appointed actions, as well as prevent Third Impact. I also need to protect those I care about." Kaji then paused to gage the angel's mood before continuing. "But before you ask, I don't answer to Commander Ikari, nor Chairman Keel."

"Then who do you serve, agent?" Said a now slightly irritated Kaworu.

"The truth as I see it." Kaji then awaited a response, it came swiftly, as an AT-field developed and threw him to a concrete slab on the beach.

"Agent Kaji, you know who, and what I am, yet you are trying my patience. What do you want?" The fifth child now stood in front of the crumpled figure of the former Nerv and SEELE agent who was regaining his breath, as it was knocked out of him.

"You are the angel of free will, right?"

"Yes, and what is so important about that?"

"And, you agree that if Keel and SEELE hadn't interfered with the natural order of things, we would not have seen you or your brethren for many thousands of years?"

"Yes." (I wouldn't have even been created at all, if SEELE hadn't done what they did, said the angel to himself.)

"You would also agree that by the changes the four children have now manifested, that means man hasn't stopped evolving, instead, we are on the verge of a leap in evolution. Do you agree?"

Kaworu was speechless, as SEELE's main argument to cause Third Impact and Instrumentality had now been proven wrong. What's worse is that by their manipulations, they had hastened this evolutionary leap in man as they were trying to achieve the complete opposite. This caused the light skinned boy to ponder what Kaji had said.

After a few moments of contemplation and thought, he looked up with a calm expression and a smile back on his face. " A point well taken, Agent Kaji. I will think about this."

"That's all I wanted. But, I would like this conversation kept between us, if it's all right with you." Kaji was taking a huge risk knowing not just who Kaworu was, but who had originally sent him. But from his clandestine conversation he had with Shinji, he had to take the risk. He also knew Shinji was close to breaking when it came to his death, and Misato. ("Well, either way, I'll die now, or later. Or, Shinji's judgement is on the money, and we'll have another hand to help, even if it is an angels' help.")

"You don't have to worry, Mr. Kaji, I will not tell anyone of our conversation. But, I am perturbed of the fact that you put Shinji in a position that has added to his stress. So I would advise you to rectify that, if you don't want me to be unsympathetic to your view." Kaworu said this with his customary smile, but his eyes showed his seriousness with what he had said to the older man.

"I, understand." Then with quick nods, they departed one to the shadows; the other started walking to his one bedroom apartment in the Geo front. Where Kaworu had to take some time to digest what the former Nerv Agent had said to him. He had to ponder, now more than ever, his role in the drama that had been unfolding since SEELE's obvious interference. The rest of the night Kaworu was awake racking his brain, and trying to use his powers to contact whoever had started this for guidance. It took a vibrant dream, and the images of his friends to make his mind up.

Kaworu then smiled and slept the rest of the night with a new mission, and a new goal.

What will Kaworu's new resolve carry him, and what of the four children? Will they be up for the final challenge to humanity's existence?

We'll see, next in;

****

Chapter #15: Observations, and Conclusions


	15. Observations, and Conclusions!

****

Disclaimers: 

Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc. are Property of ADVision and Gainax. I only *wish* they were mine. If you have read this whole fic, I do state now this is a waffy fic, with a bit of action as well! Thanks to Chewy, Datexan, Andre Laval, and John Brown for pre reading this story! 

** Just a warning, this will have more sci-fi elements in this, and the following chapter. They're needed for this story to continue, and please remember, this is an A/U story. 

' '= A telepathic conversation. 

( )= A person's thoughts 

****

Sibling Bonds 

****

Chapter #15: Observations, and Conclusions 

Kaworu's woke up with a new and refreshed attitude. He had dreamt the previous night. He had never done that before. That wasn't the only revelation, he also debated with himself, and others within the dream, of what Agent Kaji had said to him the day before.

He had a great inkling to squash him like a bug, especially after his comments about who he served. The outright impudence of it caused his reaction. Yet, it was unnerving for him to be mad, since it was alien to him to fell that emotion, till now.

I'll have to talk to him sometime.' Kaworu thought, as he left his apartment, and made his way through the Geo-front, towards the pilot testing facilities and to whom he had to see there.

The day before was a rare day for the four pilots, who now shared Misato's apartment. Though it officially was to keep close tabs on the remaining Eva pilots, the children knew better. It was to keep an eye on them, and their emerging powers. 

But what was good about it was that both couples got their chances to be close and private with each other. Even though the sleeping arrangements were boys and girls in separate rooms, it usually ended up with each couple sharing a bunk bed, while Misato looked the other way.

But Misato didn't shirk her responsibility with then children. She had the traditional sex talk with Rei and Asuka, which quickly degraded into a stone quiet Rei, a shouting Asuka waving her hands and venting her anger, and a drunk Misato wishing she was somewhere else. Lucky for the boys, Misato didn't continue this with them.

Though the children did sleep together, they didn't have sex. They kept to their promise made to themselves, and now to Misato, to wait till this was over. That promise had been made at Shinji's insistence, not as much for Rei, but more for himself. He knew his sister could take care of herself, it was keeping an over exuberant Asuka at bay that motivated that promise.

The night Kaworu dreamt of his observations and decisions, the two couples were in their respective beds, talking. First in Shinji's room, He and Asuka were discussing

"Now listen here my Baka, how do you know that Kaworu guy won't turn Kaji to a pancake if he tells him all this information?" He had informed Asuka of his meetings with Kaji. The girl screamed and jumped up and down at the mention of Kaji being alive, but Shinji had to literally kiss her to shut her up.

That of course brought all noise and arguments to a halt. Then, after a few more minutes of kissing and hugging between them, both teens laid on their backs in the shared bed.

Both had one arm around each other while they gazed at each other lovingly. Then Shinji cleared his throat to get her attention, and continued their conversation of the angelic Fifth Child. "I can see that he is very much like Rei, in that he is being told just enough to do his job. If he listens to Kaji, then maybe we might be able to get him to not complete his mission." Shinji then looked intently at Asuka for her answer.

"And if he doesn't?" Asuka asked, well aware that Shinji did like the angelic boy as a friend.

"Then, we'll have to stop him." Shinji the let out a sigh and put his arms behind his head, under his pillow. They were soon joined by one of Asuka's hands, as she laid her head on his chest.

"You understand what that means, right?" She looked at his face intently as she lay on his chest. He simply nodded affirmatively with a sad look on his face. "Just remember, we'll be there with you if it comes to that." She hugged him more to emphasise her support. Rei and Touji added their support through their mental link.

Earlier Rei and Touji were talking while lying on the bed assigned to Asuka in the girl's room. "Rei, why do you like me?" Was a question out of the blue from the Jock, to his love but he never really got a straight answer from her since they shared their feelings for each other. 

"I can only say to you Touji, that I admire your courage and caring for your friends, and for me when I needed it." They were lying on their sides, looking at each other intently, she then grabbed his hands with hers, then guided them both to where her heart would be on her chest. "From that moment on I had only two people whom I had feelings for. My brother, and you." She smiled a small smile. "I would even say that I have some feelings for Asuka, but that would be for my brother's benefit."

Touji was floored. Here in front of him, the girl who was emotionless, and cared of nothing and no one, told him point blank, she cared for him, "I I love you Rei. I can't be away from you, I care for you, I get knots in my stomach just at the thought that you might leave or might get hurt, I can't"

"It is all right, I have the same reaction if some form of harm were to occur against you. I cannot, no I don't want to be away from you. I am lonely when I'm away from you I"

She never finished as Touji brought her closer and gently kissed her. He held her like a porcelain figure and cradled her in his arms as they kissed.

After a few more minutes of exploring their emotions for each other, then simply laid in each other's arms as they mentally listened in to Shinji, and Asuka's conversation.

Meanwhile at his solitary apartment within the Geo-Front, Kaworu Nagisa was at a crossroads, knowing his true destiny, but now, not trusting what he had been told by his makers, the members of SEELE, and one Edward Langley in particular. That person who he knew helped raise him and was the human genetic half of his DNA. He knew that the man had accepted him into his new family, and had known about his previous marriage and the rejection of Asuka to his current family. He was the new little brother who was, like Rei, an Angel/Human Hybrid. Now he knew that if he completed his mission his family, including Langley and Asuka would be eliminated. Why was he being put into this situation? He knew he wouldn't have had this questioning of his purpose before. But that was before his friendship of Shinji and the other children, plus his talk with the thought to be dead agent Kaji.

He thought back to how he was cared for by the Langley Family with his adoptive mother being a caring and loving as he could have imagined many mothers were. But he knew who and what he was, so when his mother mysteriously died 3 years ago, he knew it was SEELE's doing. Through this his father drifted to his work, much like what he did with Asuka, he also knew he was destined to do this whatever he felt.

"They want me to suffer and be easily manipulated, like the other children." But he also knew they already had the powers granted to them through their piloting of the Evas. "SEELE doesn't really know what they're dealing with," he thought. Finally, he remembered the way the children had accepted him even though he looked and spoke differently. But they had accepted Rei, why not Kaworu. He smiled and then finalised his decision, when a call came from SEELE. Kaworu Nagisa laughed and informed them of what he was thinking!

Kaworu Nagisa, the Fifth child and pilot of Evangelion Unit-05, said 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

****

The Commander's Response 

How could they have done that, and to him! SEELE, well the old men deserved to be chastised, and it was a great sight to see Keel Lorenz at a loss for words. But to tell him the same thing! Well he wouldn't stand that at all. Those who had gathered for the SEELE meeting had to gasp and sputter at the information in front of them.   
Their charge, Kaworu Nagisa, the Fifth child and pilot of Evangelion Unit-05, had basically told them to "sit tight while I make my decision". That it got him in a bull's eye of Nerv, and SEELE. But when they found out that it was a list of people the Fifth child was observing that was used in order to make that final decision. He even gave them a the list, which included all of SEELE and every person Kaworu had known for any real length of time, and of course all the Nerv personnel he met especially the Pilots and their friends. Well that really got SEELE's chairman in a knot.SEELE-01: "What is the Fifth doing? Why isn't he following orders? What happened to cloud his mind and his loyalty?" 

Another folder was given to all members including Gendo Ikari. It contained what was observed through a certain hospital room's window with infrared equipment. It documented the transferring of some type of power, and it was later analysed that two human souls from the Fourth child, to the First child, then to the Second 

SEELE-05: "This is preposterous, only the Evas can take a human soul like that." 

SEELE-03: "Well you can see it for yourself, the children seem to be able to transfer their souls at will."

SEELE-12: "Then maybe the third Rei, really is still the second." 

"With what is shown here, I could say that yes, that is a possibility," said a concerned Gendo Ikari. 

SEELE-07: "Then how does these variances to the scenario affect the Instrumentality project?" But the Commander was not given a chance to answer.

SEELE-01: "This cannot go on, Ikari, remedy the First child problem, and WE will talk to the Fifth child." 

SEELE-08: "Haven't any of you noticed something?" 

SEELE-01 and the Commander in unison: "WHAT?" 

SEELE-08: "All of this; Instrumentality, the Angels, and so on is based on the fact that humanity has reached it's evolutionary limits. But, the changes in the children, even the confusion of the Fifth. Can't you all see that Humanity is evolving right in front of us? The scenario is now mute." He then paused to see the reactions of his collages. When no one said anything, he concluded, "As the children evolve, so will their offspring," He added as all knew of the pilots developing relationships, "and as they procreate so will humanity."

As the idea sunk in, even Keel Lorenz had to think hard of what the American SEELE delegate had said. The children, with their obvious connections to Eva were evolving. And not just a hybrid like Rei Ayanami, but all the pilots had developed new powers that they could use outside the entry plugs of the Evas. He wouldn't even be surprised if they could conjure up huge AT fields, and even fly. 

SEELE#1: "So, what your saying is that, due to the children's evolution, humanity is not at an evolutionary dead end, and that Instrumentality is not coming soon, but may be in our future. Our far, far future?" 

Then an alarm had gone off as first Gendo, then Keel were on their phones talking to some unnamed subordinate. 

"I think you should see this." was all Gendo said as he hit a button in his console, and all saw through their holographic screens, both scenes. 

One was Rei and Touji in the room containing the Rei clones, while the second had Shinji and Asuka literally floating in Terminal Dogma with an ethereal glow, and smiles on all their faces.   


SEELE-11: "Are they all angels?" 

SEELE-01: "No, their blood signature is red, even Rei Ayanami who should be blue."

Then a second alarm came from all the bases, which contained the MP-Evas.   
A call came into SEELE. "All the dummy plug are ... evaporating, the Evas are shutting down, they're inoperable," came a voice that was cut off by Keel.   
Then another figure joined Rei and Touji. It was Kaworu Nagisa and all three formed a circle and joined hands.   
Then a visible pulse went out from the three and the clones that were now laughing slowly started to dissolve, and disintegrate within the Room of Gauf's tanks.   
Then a flash of light, and all five children were floating in Terminal Dogma.   
It was then that Ritsuko Akagi entered Terminal Dogma and observed the children in mid-air.   
SEELE was observing the occurrences there and at their bases with apprehension.

Gendo excused himself, and headed for his express elevator, which ended in Terminal Dogma.

"Children, please come down and well talk about this," said a now nervous Dr Akagi. 

But before they had time to say anything Gendo entered the large room, and lifted his hand that contained the Adam embryo towards both Rei, and Kaworu. Slowly, and helplessly, they started to drift towards Gendo, who now had a smile on his face. If he couldn't get the pilots to defeat the seventeenth, then he'll use him and Rei to start Instrumentality.

SEELE-05: "No, Ikari's trying to start his own form of instrumentality." 

SEELE-01: " Without the MP-Evas, we're helpless to stop it." He slammed his hand on his metal chair, which housed what remained of his lower body. "This cannot go on." He then hit a concealed button and all them turned to the scene before them.

But, a flash was seen that whirled right in front of Gendo followed a second later by his hand was falling onto the ground while Rei and Kaworu floated back up to the others with relief shown on their faces. Then everyone saw what happened as Asuka joined the others while extinguishing what looked like a smaller version of a Prog knife that the Evas used. 

As Ritsuko took care of the Commanders' wound, the children then got the attention of SEELE, and a now alerted Nerv. 

After he made eye contact with each of the pilots, Shinji spoke. 

"To Nerv, and the members of SEELE. We know of your plans and as of right now Instrumentality is dead!"   
Then, a certain scruffy bearded looking agent came out of the entrance that Ritsuko and Gendo used. 

Asuka shouted "Kaji!" and running over, she hugged the agent. While a certain major, after observing what had happened began making her way down to Terminal Dogma as well. 

"Well, agent Kaji, your death was obviously greatly exaggerated." A pained and weak expression was on Gendo Ikari's face. Then he asked, "Is that how the children knew all that they did?"   
"Well, part of it was from me, but the rest was from your wife who is still in the core of Unit-01."   
Gasps were heard from SEELE's conference room as well as Central Command centre.   
"Is this true?" boomed Misato Katsuragi's voice through the Comm link. 

Shinji responded, "Yes Misato, Chairman Keel and those who make up the SEELE membership already knew that, didn't you.

The SEELE council sat in silence until Shinji continued, "Your plan to unite Humanity, and control it, is dead."

Then they saw the impossible, Adam and Lillith both started to disappear, right in front of their eyes and viewing monitors.   
Then, Kaworu spoke:   
"That above all, which is all powerful has made a decision, all materials and all information concerning the Angels, the Evas, and Instrumentality will be taken, as you have seen with Adam and Lillith. At an appropriate time in the future, all will be put back and the final decision will be made then. As has been said previously, Humanity is not stagnant, but evolving, but for now only we children have evolved. As time will proceed though others will come, and not just the progeny of we children, but from those who see themselves as normal. We do not want nor will seek power here even though we could take that power if we wanted." He looked again at the children still floating in Terminal Dogma He sighed and they sent him a telepathic message of their confidence in him. He smiled and continued. "We seek anonymity, and normal lives. To that end, we will disappear and join humanity on our own. Please understand this and we wish you luck in your new future." 

Just as Misato had joined Kaji, she watched the pilots, all five children, still in mid air, and join hands. They then started to spin and steadily increasing in speed. A light slowly developed at the centre of their circle, It became brighter and more brilliant and within a few seconds, Misato and the others there and watching on their view screens saw her friends, her charges, her children disappear. 

The overlook above what is left of Tokyo-3.

The five children sit quietly and observe the activities below. It has been a week since their disappearance and they came to sat they're good byes.

Kaworu then got up and the other children followed. Shinji and Asuka were to his right, Touji and Rei to his left. He smiled then he spoke.

"As I had said to all before the one who has taken the First and Second angels wants me to come home." The four children looked sad, but then they asked mentally 

"What about Rei, won't she have to leave?" Touji was now holding Rei tightly, clearly not wanting her to go, while Shinji stared intently at his Angelic friend, and what he would say next. 

"Please you should not worry, I have to simply touch her and she will have her Angelic side taken while leaving her evolved human form." After the children mentally checked Kaworu's assertion, they found it to be true. Rei then slowly disengaged herself form Touji's grasp, and stood in front of Kaworu. "Do not worry little sister, he wants you to have the life you would have been denied." 

She looked at the seventeenth angel with a curious look "I am ready."

Kaworu simply nodded and put his left hand on her forehead, and his right on her abdomen where her S-2 engine was. An ethereal glow then enveloped the two and when it ceased, Rei had changed. She now had brownish black hair where it had been an azure blue. And her eyes, her eyes were now a bluish green, instead of the crimson red she's had since she was awakened. The three children were speechless, even Asuka couldn't say much now that Rei looked, well normal. Within seconds though they knew through their link that she was still their Rei. Then Kaworu spoke.

"I hope you live full and happy lives. You all deserve it."

"But, aren't you going to stay and experience that Lillum life you so admired, and fought for?" Shinji asked his friend.

"Though I would have been happy to do that, I'm being called back to answer for the choice I made." He looked at the worried looks they gave him. "Oh do not worry about me, I knew what I was doing plus he did as well. I'm simply being reassigned. So please promise me to live life to the fullest, and the happiest." He then went to hug them. First Rei, who was right there, gave him a sisterly kind of hug and gave him that rare smile she reserved only for her closest friends. He then got a Manly hug with a powerful pat on the back from Touji who quickly thanked him and wrapped his arms around Rei from behind her. 

After getting his breath he saw a reluctant Asuka make her way towards him. She regarded him for a few moments before she wrapped her arms around him tentatively and whispered, "Thanks for being Shinji's friend, and for choosing to help us." She the stared at him with a serious look, " It would have torn him up if you had not helped us." 

He got the hidden meaning, but smiled at her. "I made my decision because of how much I care for him. Because he is the most purest of Lillum souls, and for his kindness and caring I made my decision." He then took Asuka's hand. "Take care of him, sister." She looked at him confused, then remembered he was raised by her father. She looked up at him and simply nodded. As she turned she ran into Shinji's arms. The bewildered boy simply held his girlfriend while looking at his friend.

Kaworu simply nodded and after a few minutes to calm Asuka down she nodded and went to stand next to Touji and Rei. Shinji then approached the departing Angel.

They both then smiled at each other and hugged. A friendly and caring hug. Then Kaworu said, "You and your friends are the best of the Lillum in compassion, strength, and caring. You, my friend even through the adversity of your life, have been able to conquer your feelings of inadequacy and unworthiness with the help and love of your friends and family will make a fine example of why I chose you over my urge to unite with Adam." He then let him go and floated a few feet above them. Then the being known to them as Kaworu Nagisa, and Tabirus, the seventeenth Angel to others simply faded away almost like ashes when the wind blows it away. They stood there, the four remaining Eva pilots, for a few more moments until with a silent mental signal they held hands, and in the same brilliant light shown earlier that week in Terminal Dogma they also disappeared. 

_____________________________________________________________________   


****

Dis-instrumentality 

Lillith just disappeared, as well as Gendo's severed hand that contained the embryonic Adam. While the Kaworu clones all seemed to have dissolved, as had the Rei clones. All Eva equipment including the skeletons in Terminal Dogma and the Evas themselves also disappeared at the same time the first and second angel had. SEELE and their cohorts did not escape the initial investigations by the world's major governments, and the UN. Within a few months all were put in trial for the genocide of half the population of earth.   
Gendo Ikari and Kouzou Fuyutsuki were found guilty, and given life in prison for Gendo and 20 years in prison for Fuyutsuki.   
Ritsuko Akagi had a nervous breakdown, and was in a mental institution for a few months before Misato and Ryoji Katsuragi got her out, with their help, she recovered and is now a researcher for the UN in curing genetic diseases. As for the rest, the Bridge Bunnies went into industrial jobs based on their organisational skills, while one of them, Shigeru Aoba became a popular studio musician. As for Hikari Horaki and Kensuke Aida, their romance cooled to a warm friendship and they are now roommates at Tokyo-2 University. 

As for the pilots, well they literally disappeared and haven't been seen since the Terminal Dogma incident. But reports keep coming in from various parts of the world of weird occurrences and of flying people and others simply disappearing.   


Five years later;

Four students departed a bus that let them off on the edge of Yokohama University. As the four strolled past the local newspaper heralding "The last of the SEELE Council, Executed!"

The headline brought several sighs from the group, then each boy had taken the hand of each girl. Though all had the normal looks of the average Japanese College students , they knew the girls dyed their hair and all had new identities. 

The headline brought several sighs from the group, and then the two boys took the hand of one of the two girls near them, they continued on to their classes, and their futures.

****

Fin 

Author's Notes: Ok first of all yeah several of the characters are a bit OOC, but see I warned you two chapters ago that this was going to have a Sci-fi slant to it, well that's what it's got. I hope you liked it and as with all my stories if you want to do a side story, an A/U, or anything else, just e-mail me and go for it!

dennisud


	16. Climactic Chaos

**Disclaimers: **

Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc. are Property of ADVision and Gainax. Thanks to Datexan, for pre reading this Final chapter!

You wanted action ... you got it! 

** Just a warning, this will have more sci-fi elements in this, and the following chapter. They're needed for this story to continue, and please remember, this is an A/U story. 

' '= A telepathic conversation. 

( )= A person's thoughts 

**Sibling Bonds **

**Chapter #16: Climatic Chaos**

We pick this up around the middle of Chapter 15.

**The Commander's Response **

How could they have done that, and to him! SEELE, well the old men deserved to be chastised, and it was a great sight to see Keel Lorenz at a loss for words. But to tell him the same thing! Well he wouldn't stand that at all. Those who had gathered for the SEELE meeting had to gasp and sputter at the information in front of them. 

  
Their charge, Kaoru Nagisa, the Fifth child and pilot of Evangelion Unit-05, had basically told them to "sit tight while I make my decision". That it got him in a bull's eye of Nerv, and SEELE. But when they found out that it was a list of people the Fifth child was observing that was used in order to make that final decision. He even gave them a the list, which included all of SEELE and every person Kaoru had known for any real length of time, and of course all the Nerv personnel he met especially the Pilots and their friends. Well that really got SEELE's chairman in a knot.SEELE-01: "What is the Fifth doing? Why isn't he following orders? What happened to cloud his mind and his loyalty?" 

Another folder was given to all members including Gendo Ikari. It contained what was observed through a certain hospital room's window with infrared equipment. It documented the transferring of some type of power, and it was later analysed that two human souls from the Fourth child, to the First child, then to the Second 

SEELE-05: "This is preposterous, only the Evas can take a human soul like that." 

SEELE-03: "Well you can see it for yourself, the children seem to be able to transfer their souls at will."

SEELE-12: "Then maybe the third Rei, really is still the second." 

"With what is shown here, I could say that yes, that is a possibility," said a concerned Gendo Ikari. 

SEELE-07: "Then how does these variances to the scenario affect the Instrumentality project?" But the Commander was not given a chance to answer.

SEELE-01: "This cannot go on, Ikari, remedy the First child problem, and WE will talk to the Fifth child." 

SEELE-08: "Haven't any of you noticed something?" 

SEELE-01, and the Commander in unison: "WHAT?" 

SEELE-08: "All of this; Instrumentality, the Angels, and so on is based on the fact that humanity has reached it's evolutionary limits. The changes in the children as well as the confusion of the Fifth. Can't you all see that Humanity is evolving right in front of us? The scenario is now mute." He then paused to see the reactions of his collages. When no one said anything, he concluded, "As the children evolve, so will their offspring," He added as all knew of the pilots developing relationships, "and as they procreate so will humanity."

As the idea sunk in, even Keel Lorenz had to think hard of what the American SEELE delegate had said. The children, with their obvious connections to Eva were evolving. And not just a hybrid like Rei Ayanami, but all the pilots had developed new powers that they could use outside the entry plugs of the Evas. He wouldn't even be surprised if they could conjure up huge AT fields, and even fly. 

SEELE#1: "So, what your saying is that, due to the children's evolution, humanity is not at an evolutionary dead end, and that Instrumentality is not coming soon, but may be in our future. Our far, far future?" 

As they contemplated this Kiel reached under his desk, and he set his secret agenda in motion. "It won't matter now, I have everything under control" He had the Japanese forces at Nerv's gates when his signal went out.

Then an alarm had gone off as first Gendo, then Kiel were on their phones talking to some unnamed subordinate. 

"I think you should see this." Gendo then hit a button in his console, and all saw through their holographic screens, both scenes. 

AN:( Boy they sure like their buttons don't they!) 

One was Rei in the room of Gauf, containing the Rei clones, while the second had Shinji Touji and Asuka literally flying through the hallways seemingly taking out the now invading Japanese government forces. They weren't killing them; but seemingly knocking them out. They simply came up and touched the soldiers on their foreheads causing them to fall over, unconscious while the soldiers were firing and advancing on them. But protecting the children was a visible red hexagonal field with an ethereal glow, behind the shield the children had smiles on all their faces.   


The council was now … nervous.

SEELE-11: "Are they all angels?" 

SEELE-01: "No, their blood signature is red, even Rei Ayanami… who should be blue."

Then a second alarm came from all the bases, which contained the MP-Evas.   
A call came into SEELE. "All the dummy plug are ... evaporating, the Evas are shutting down, they're inoperable," came a voice that was cut off by Kiel.   
Then another figure joined Rei. It was Kaoru Nagisa who then took Rei's hands.   
Then a visible pulse went out from the two Hybrid children and the clones that were now laughing slowly started to dissolve, and disintegrate within the Room of Gauf's tanks.   
Then a flash of light and all five children were floating in The Eva cages.

As the Children were seen floating in front of their respective Evas, Kaoru then floated behind Shinji and smiled at him. "You want her to be free, don't you Shinji." The Third Child quietly nodded with a tear or two coming down his cheeks; Kaoru simply nodded and held his hands out palms forward. A soft ray of light then emerged from his hands and enveloped the huge purple Eva, it's core glowed brightly red, then a single glowing figure emerged from the core which then floated in front of Shinji and the figure gained human form. Rei approached and was gathered up as well.

"Yui." was heard in a broken voice from a now stunned Commander Gendo Ikari. 

"What? If that's her, then they can release the rest of the trapped souls in the other Evas." uttered SEELE: O5. 

Kiel simply smiled, as he knew that if all of the souls were released then the Evas would be controllable. He then used his phone and after a quick conversation his smile widened.

He looked back up as Kaoru was in front of Eva Unit-02. "Asuka, to make up for our father's mistakes, I think she should be free to ascend. Don't you think so?"

Asuka realised what this strange boy was saying. Not only that he was her half brother as Rei was Shinji's half sister, but that he had the power to release her mother's spirit from the Red mecha.  She gave him a profound look before simply nodding. Kaoru nodded back and went about doing the same thing he did for Unit-01. Within 5 minutes he released all of the spirits within the Evas and after some tearful farewells with their children, including Touji's mother, the spirits slowly rose away from their children waving, and made their way to their destined place.

Then Kiel called on his cell phone and simply said "Initiate Plan RDP."

As the rest of the council, and a now saddened Gendo Ikari watched the Evas all activated.

"What the hell?" Asuka shouted as the Eva's all tried to grab their former pilots with obvious intent. 'Scatter and re-group topside.' Shinji said mentally and the children flew at top speed through the corridors of Nerv to try and beat the Evas to the Geo-Front.

"Wait, one is heading for Terminal Dogma. It's Unit-01!" Rei told Shinji, looking back he grit his teeth then doubled back to fight his own Eva. Unknown to him, Kaoru followed him, as Rei, Asuka and Touji made it to the surface and manipulated their AT-Fields to take up Prog knives and palette guns waiting for their own Eva to show up to fight them.

Meanwhile, Ritsuko Akagi entered Terminal Dogma and observed the children on a nearby monitor. SEELE was observing the occurrences there, above at the Geo-Front, and at their bases with apprehension.

Gendo excused himself, and headed for his express elevator, which ended in Terminal Dogma. Kiel Lorenz simply smiled. 'I will use the Evas to kill two birds with one stone.' he thought, as he anticipated what would happen at the depths of Terminal Dogma.

Before they had time to truly grasp the situation, Gendo entered the large room, and lifted his hand that contained the Adam embryo towards both The Purple Eva who had just got there, and Shinji who floated in from the opposite side. Kaoru found himself a hidden space above the action unfolding below. Slowly, and helplessly, The Eva and Shinji who had started to skirmish with each other were now being drawn towards The Nerv Commander. 

Gendo now had a smile on his face. If he couldn't get Yui back through his original plan, then he'll use his son and Unit-01 to start Instrumentality, joining her in the process.

SEELE-05: "No, Ikari's trying to start his own form of instrumentality." 

SEELE-03: " Without the MP-Evas, we're helpless to stop it." He slammed his hands on the table in front of him. 

SEELE-01"This cannot go on." He then hit a concealed button and all them turned to the scene before them.

A large Purple hand grabbed Gendo before Shinji could reach him. Kaoru floated down from behind Shinji with concern on his face. With Gendo's hands sticking out from between the Eva's fingers Kaoru shot an energy bolt right at Gendo's hand that still held the Adam embryo.

An ear-piercing scream echoed off the walls of Terminal Dogma shaking even the LCL in front of the Second Angel Lillith.  Then darkness reined as the power failed.

Back above on the Geo-Front itself, The three controlled Evas were destroying the buildings and other equipment that was there. The children were literally playing hide and seek with the three Evas in a new and much more drastic level.  Then all three children, Rei, Touji and Asuka gathered at one end of the Geo-Front waiting for their former Evas to charge and bring the battle to them!  They knew their Eva's better than anyone. In unison the three Evas charged their former Pilots. They in turn waited …and …waited until their Evas were within striking distance when they simply … vanished!

The Evas scanning the areas around where the children had been not a moment before were stunned and literally swept off their feet as the pilots had literally taken the feet out from under the Evas. Then as they dragged them with all their might up into the air, they let them go and then took the abandoned Prog Knives. Using their newfound powers, they created a small sliver in the Eva's AT-Field. It was too small for them to slip through, but big enough for a Prog knife to slip through! Within the next ten to fifteen seconds, and with the push of the power from each of the three the Prog knives struck into the giant mechas. They eventually cracked the cores of the Evas, resulting in three successive concussions as they all three blew up. Those in Terminal Dogma heard and felt the Explosions, as somehow the power came back and there, not 10 feet in front of the Second Angel was the mangled remains of one Gendo Ikari held within a purple Mecha's hand.

Below and above the Eva were Shinji and Kaoru respectively using their AT-fields to prevent the Eva from ramming the remains of the Commander's mangled hand into the First angel staying off a possible third-impact.

' Kaoru, you have to stop Unit-01, I'll power up and see what I can do to stop…'

Shinji didn't have time to finish as Kaoru flew towards the purple Eva with the intent of grabbing the hanging hand containing the remains of the First Angel. It then occurred to him, he couldn't touch it. So, sweeping under the Eva, through its legs he grabbed one of Dr. Akagi's smocks.

He doubled back and swept up right in front of and between the Eva and the Second Angel taking the remains of Adam in the smock.  Flying up an access tunnel the Eva finally reacted and ran to the same tunnel, starting to climb up as well. Shinji then floated down and made sure Ritsuko was ok, and then took off after the purple Eva and his friend. He noticed that even though the Eva was angry it couldn't go berserk, which was his worry, it needed a pilot, namely him to do that. With him on the outside he knew he had a chance to beat it.

As Kaoru shot into the air of the Geo-Front, he gawked at the devastation the three Evas hand wrought. He then tried to sense the other children, and suddenly found them all on the ground. Asuka, he found under a car, which aided by the explosion had flown through the air and landed on her. Luckily her AT-Field held long enough to avoid being squashed completely, but the car had still pinned her down. As he descended to help her he saw Touji with an obviously mangled leg holding Rei who wasn't moving. His thoughts were being seen by Shinji and he knew that Shinji had just accelerated and knocked the Purple Unit-01 Eva down a few stories as he swept by it to get to the Geo-Front and those he cared for. Within seconds he was helping Kaoru lift the car from Asuka to see that her arm was crushed when her AT-Field had given out. 

"Asuka, ASUKA please wake up!" Shinji gathered her in his arms and began crying. Kaoru then saw a similar situation not far away as Touji held an unconscious Rei tightly, rocking her like a baby, while he was muttering incoherently. Kaoru couldn't even sense her mentally, yet he could feel the Eva climbing towards them. He knew the children were in no shape mentally or physically so he knew what he had to do.

He floated to Shinji and handed him the severed and smashed hand of his deceased father. "Shinji, I'll be a little busy in a few minutes can you get rid of this and take care of your love, and your friends. I will finish this one way, or another." Shinji immediately knew what his friend and last angel wanted to do.

"Kaoru you can't do that, let me put Asuka in a safe…"

Kaoru put his hand on his friends Shoulders. "Shinji, If you care about Asuka, and care about Rei, and Touji, then you'll let me do this and get away from this place." 

Kaworu then smiled at his friend, "Plus, you need to tell SEELE the truth." He then flew into the air and used his powers to grab a prog knife. As this was going on Ritsuko, Misato, and a medical team rushed out of one of the side entrances to the Geo-Front as he floated in front of where he felt the Eva would appear.

Surprisingly, a certain scruffy bearded looking agent also came out of the entrance that Ritsuko and Misato had used. He came and got Asuka from Shinji's arms as Ritsuko and some of the medical teams were beside Touji and Rei. Misato was stunned at Kaji's re-appearance, but she then calmed down, when Shinji called her name. She then set up a quick cam for Shinji to use. 

Shinji composed himself as best he could then nodded to Misato, who then turned the camera on.

"To Nerv, and the members of SEELE. We know of your plans to create a Third Impact, to join the whole human race into one by killing us all, and as of right now Instrumentality… is dead!"

Asuka whispered "Kaji…" and after running her fingers over his rough chin she hugged the agent. While a certain major, after observing what had happened began making her way down to them as well. 

"Well, agent Kaji, your death was obviously greatly exaggerated." Said a slightly smiling Misato. Then she asked him, "Are you the reason the children knew all that they did?"   
Kaji smiled his adulterous and suave smile. "Well, part of it was to know the truth, but the rest was for them, and for you my love."   
   
"Is this true?" Maya's scared voice was clearly heard through the Comm link,  ", that you wanted us untied as one, and that meant dissolving all into one?" Maya asked through her Comm link. 

Shinji responded, "Yes, those who make up the SEELE membership already knew that, didn't you."

The SEELE council sat in silence until Shinji continued, "Your plan to unite Humanity, and control it, is dead."

Kiel ever the confidant leader begged to differ. "My deal Third Child, you have forgotten the Eva I control. How can you even say that our plans are for nought."

Shinji smiled and then turned the camera on the Fifth Child Kaoru Nagisa.

Who had enveloped the Purple Eva in his own personal AT-Field. He then slowly picking up speed floated up straight up into the sky. The hole made by Unit-00, was used as he continued above the devastated City of Tokyo-3 and into the upper atmosphere, he knew he wouldn't be coming back as he then changed direction, and sent himself, and the trapped Eva towards the Sun. He then sped up to almost unbelievable speeds to an almost certain death.

Within three minutes at almost the speed of light a bright arc of light was seen throughout the world witnessed the last of The Fifth Child, Kaoru Nagisa, and Evangelion Unit-01.

Then SEELE, and now the rest of the world saw the impossible, Adam, in Ritsuko's smock and Lillith on her cross both started to slowly disappear, right in front of their eyes and viewing monitors.   
  


All looked back up at the explosion, then as eyes fell on Shinji, his continuance changed and though he was Shinji, he now seemed to be more.  Rei was the first to understand, as she breathed out his name, " Kaoru..."

Asuka looked at him nervously as he began to speak.

"That above all, which is all powerful has made a decision, all materials and all information concerning the Angels, the Evas, and Instrumentality will be taken, as you have seen with Adam and Lillith. At an appropriate time in the far future, all will be put back and the final decision will be made then. As has been said previously, Humanity is not stagnant, but evolving, but for now only we children have evolved. As time will proceed though, others will come, and not just the progeny of we children, but from those who see themselves as normal. We do not want, nor will seek power here even though we could take that power if we wanted." Shinji looked again at the children, He sighed looking and thinking at what almost could have happened. He smiled and continued. "We seek anonymity, and normal lives. To that end, we will disappear and join humanity on our own. Please understand this and we wish you luck in your new future." 

Just as Misato had joined Kaji, she watched the pilots, all four children, sit up, rise in mid air, and join hands. A light slowly developed at the centre of their circle, It became brighter and more brilliant and within a few seconds, Misato and the others there and watching on their view screens saw her friends, her charges, her children disappear. 

The overlook above what is left of Tokyo-3.

The Four children sit quietly and observing the activities below. It has been a week since their disappearance and they came to say their good byes.

Suddenly in front of them an ethereal form of Kaoru appeared. They got up and the children followed him as it floated to the edge. Shinji and Asuka were to his right, Touji and Rei to his left. He smiled then he spoke.

Kaoru looked at his friends fondly. Then he took a breath through his semitransparent lips and spoke** "That which has been spoken through Shinji  to you has come to pass, the one who has taken the First and Second angels wants me to …Thank you all." His arms spread before him indicating the children there. The four children looked happy, thankful and relieved. But Touji and then Shinji both came to a singular conclusion. Rei and Kaoru were alike in many ways.  All materials related to the Evas and the angels vanished after Kaoru's sacrifice, except Rei. Now, with looks of concern, they asked their angelic friend mentally. 'What about Rei? With her being…' they did not want to say the words, even mentally as it only ground into them that she was part angel. 'Will she have to leave?' Touji was now holding Rei's hand tightly, clearly not wanting her to go, while Shinji stared intently at his Angelic friend, and what he would say next.**

Kaoru genuinely smiled at them, and put an ethereal hand on Shinji's shoulder. "Please, you should not worry. I have to simply touch her and she will have her angelic side taken away, while leaving her evolved human form." They tried to understand what Kaoru had said, then after the children mentally checked Kaoru 's assertion, they found what he had said it to be true. Rei then slowly disengaged herself form Touji's grasp, looking at him trying to assure him that she would be fine. Touji looked at her then at the see through Kaoru. She took both his hands in hers and squeezed them. Touji looked back at her and was relieved at her calming gaze. She then made her way, and stood in front of Kaoru. "Do not worry little sister, he wants you to have the life you would have been denied." His look to her was genuine, and she accepted this and his intentions as sincere.

She looked at the seventeenth angel with an assured look, tilting her head to the side. 

"I am ready."

Kaoru simply nodded and put his left hand on her fore head and his right on her abdomen where her S-2 engine was. An ethereal glow then enveloped the two and when it ceased, Rei had changed. She now had brownish black hair where it had been an azure blue. And her eyes, her eyes were now a bluish green, instead of the crimson red she's had since she was awakened. The three children were speechless, even Asuka couldn't say much now that Rei looked, well normal. Within seconds though they knew through their link that she was still their Rei. Then Kaoru spoke.

"I hope you live full and happy lives. You all deserve it."

"But, aren't you going to stay and experience that Lillum life you so admired, and fought for?" Shinji asked his friend.

"Though I would have been happy to do that, I'm were I belong." He looked at the worried looks they gave him. "Oh do not worry about me, I knew what I was doing plus he did as well. I'm simply being reassigned. So please promise me to live life to the fullest, and be happy." He then went to hug them. First Rei, who was right there, gave him a sisterly kind of hug and gave him that rare smile she reserved only for her closest friends. He then got a Manly hug with a powerful pat on the almost invisible back from Touji who quickly thanked him and wrapped his arms around Rei from behind her. 

After getting his breath he saw a reluctant Asuka make her way towards him. She regarded him for a few moments before she wrapped her arms around him tentatively and whispered, "Thanks for being Shinji's friend, and for choosing to help us." She the stared at him with a serious look, " It would have torn him up if you had not helped us." 

He got the hidden meaning, but smiled at her. "I made my decision because of how much I care for him. Because he is the most purest of Lillum souls, and for his kindness and caring I made my decision." He then took Asuka's hand. "Take care of him, … sister." She looked at him confused, then remembered who he was raised by … her father. She looked up at him and simply nodded. As she turned she ran into Shinji's arms. The bewildered boy simply held his girlfriend while looking at his friend.

Kaoru simply nodded and after a few minutes to calm Asuka down she nodded and went to stand next to Touji and Rei. Shinji then approached the departing Angel.

They both then smiled at each other and hugged. A friendly and caring hug. Then Kaoru said, "You and your friends are the best of the Lillum in compassion, strength, and caring. You, my friend even through the adversity of your life, have been able to conquer your feelings of inadequacy and unworthiness with the help and love of your friends and family will make a fine example of why I chose you over my urge to unite with Adam." He then let him go and floated a few feet above them. Then the being known to them as Kaoru Nagisa, and Tabirus, the seventeenth Angel to others simply faded away almost like ashes when the wind blows it away. They stood there, the four remaining Eva pilots, for a few more moments until with a silent mental signal they held hands, and in the same brilliant light shown earlier that week in Terminal Dogma they also disappeared. 

_____________________________________________________________________   


**Dis-instrumentality **

Lillith just disappeared, as well as Gendo's severed hand that contained the embryonic Adam. While the Kaoru clones all seemed to have dissolved, as had the Rei clones. All Eva equipment including the skeletons in Terminal Dogma and the Evas themselves also disappeared at the same time the first and second angel had.  SEELE and their cohorts did not escape the initial investigations by the world's major governments, and the UN. Within a few months all were put in trial for the genocide of half the population of earth.   
 Kouzou Fuyutsuki were found guilty, and given 20 years in prison.   
Ritsuko Akagi had a nervous breakdown, and was in a mental institution for a few months before Misato and Ryoji Katsuragi got her out, with their help, she recovered and is now a researcher for the UN in curing genetic diseases. As for the rest, the Bridge Bunnies went into industrial jobs based on their organisational skills, while one of them, Shigeru Aoba became a popular studio musician. As for Hikari Horaki and Kensuke Aida, their romance cooled to a warm friendship and they are now roommates at Tokyo-2 University. 

As for the pilots, well they literally disappeared and haven't been seen since the Terminal Dogma incident. But reports keep coming in from various parts of the world of weird occurrences and of flying people and others simply disappearing. 

Five years later;

Four students departed a bus that let them off on the edge of Yokohama University. As the four strolled past the local newspaper heralding "The last of the SEELE Council, Executed!"

The headline brought several sighs from the group, then each boy had taken the hand of each girl. Though all had the normal looks of the average Japanese College students , they knew the girls dyed their hair and all had new identities. 

The headline brought several sighs from the group, and then the two boys took the hand of one of the two girls near them, they continued on to their classes, and their futures.

**Fin **

**Author's Notes: I hope this will**** make some of my more adventurous readers happy.**

Now I still have four more Eva stories out there so read them as I update them!

 Now if you want to sequel, side story, or rewrite in your own way , just drop me an e-mail and you're on your way!

Thanks for Reading and reviewing!

Dennisud 

12/11/02 Complete!  
  



End file.
